Un dragón se enamora
by Pierrot 14
Summary: En la escuela Fairy Tail hay dos clases de estudiantes los de la alta sociedad y los de la baja...En la alta hay un grupo en especial que es lo mejor de todos lo cual esta una cierta rubia que es muy presumida y egocéntrica...Pero lo que no se imagina es que un pelirosa llegara a cambiar todo...Eso también sera un nuevo amor?
1. Capitulo 1

**Un dragón se enamora.**

**Capitulo 1: La llegada. **

**Natsu POV:**

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, tengo 7 años, soy alguien muy alegre y revoltoso bueno eso es lo que dice Igneel mi padre. Si se preguntan donde vivo, les contestaría que en ningún lugar porque mi papa y yo viajamos por todo el mundo como vagabundos, pero si ustedes se dicen "pobre niño no tiene hogar y no tiene dinero para comer" les contestaría que están equivocados, aunque seamos vagabundos no significa que no tenemos dinero. Que como tenemos dinero? Pues es muy simple trabajando y en que trabajamos? Eso también es simple como payasos de calle, porque te estás riendo, crees que por ser payaso no ganamos dinero pues estas mal, además de que también tenemos otros pequeños trabajos para poder comer mucho. Que por viajar mucho no voy a la escuela y seré un tonto? Otra vez estas mal, Igneel me enseña mucho, no solo trabajo me enseña a leer, matemáticas, hablar bien, hablar otros idiomas y muchas cosas más. Que no tengo amigos? Sigues mal, en este viaje he hecho muchos amigos y todos son muy buenas personas y muy alegres. Que no tengo una Mama? Es cierto, pero no la necesito yo tenga a Igneel y eso es suficiente porque el es el mejor padre del mundo. Algo más que quieras preguntar….no….bueno entonces me despido, fue un gusto conocerte me podrías decir tu nombre…

-Natsu, con quien hablas?

-Con un amigo Igneel

-A que bien Natsu pero ya es hora de irnos despídete de tu amigo.

-Tan pronto?

-Sí, lo siento pero tenemos que llegar a la ciudad antes del anochecer.

-Bueno, entonces adiós amigo, fue un gusto conocerte aunque no sepa tu nombre.

-Adiós amigo de Natsu-Miraba hacia atrás viéndome a mí y despidiéndose

-Adiós- Me despedía con una mano alzada y con la otra tomando una maleta.

**-Mi nombre es…..MUERTE…Pronto nos veremos Natsu.**

-Que ocurre Natsu?-Pregunto viéndome.

-No es nada, solo que al fin me dijo su nombre-Le conteste.

-En serio como se llama-Me pregunto.

-Es un secreto Igneel-Le dije muy sonriente.

-Bueno entonces vámonos-Hablo con una sonrisa.

-Siiiiiiii!-Conteste muy feliz.

**Normal POV:**

.

.

10 años después en Magnolia en una escuela de magia, donde van todos los seres que quieren aprender a controlar la magia para el bien del mundo, en esta escuela están alumnos de gran prestigio o plebeyos como les decían, los alumnos de gran prestigio eran llevados a las clases más recomendadas de la escuela también eran tratados como reyes en esas clases. Pero los demás alumnos promedio están en las clases de menor categoría donde no les hacían mucho caso porque los mejores profesores estaban con los prodigios….En las clase para prodigios la mayor parte que la conformaba son de las familias con dinero, fama y gloria con respecto al país entero de Fiore. Esta escuela es conocida como Fairy Tail….

En una mansión afueras de la ciudad despertaba una chica de cabellos dorados con un rostro de porcelana, con un cuerpo que cualquier mujer envidiaría y por ultimo unos ojos de color chocolate preciosos. Esa chica era tan hermosa además de ser inteligente, pero tenía un pequeño problema y ese era…. Era demasiado presumida y egocéntrica…

-MMMMMMM-Decía una chica mientras se levantaba de su hermoso sueño.

-Princesa durmió bien-Le hablo una mujer vestida dé sirvienta.

-Si Virgo, soñé con migo misma-Le contesto la chica mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Princesa es hora de ir a la escuela-Le dijo la sirvienta mostrando el uniforme(El de los ovas)

-Si ahora mismo Virgo-Le contesto para empezar a cambiarse.

La chica no tardo mucho en cambiarse y en bajar a desayunar.

-Virgo y mi papa-Pregunto viendo que nadie estaba en la mesa del comedor.

-El ya se retiro princesa, tenía que llegar temprano al trabajo-Le respondió rápidamente.

-Gracias virgo, vamos a la escuela-Ella le dijo a la sirvienta con una cara de tristeza.

La chica fue a una carrosa muy hermosa para que la llevara a la escuela, en pocos minutos llego a la escuela….la escuela era enorme con una gran extensión de área verde donde se practicaban varios deportes mágicos, en esta escuela hay varios clubes que destacan mucho. También en la escuela hay una elite, no se refiere a una guardia si no a las personas más populares de la escuela, la cual es nombrada como el cielo de las hadas, en ese cielo está incluida la señorita Lucy….

-Lucy llegas temprano como siempre-Una pelirroja le hablo.

-Lu-chan que linda te vez-Ahora una peliazul.

-Levy-chan, Erza buenos días-Le contesto la rubia. La chica empezaba hablar con sus amigas mientras caminaba sin fijarse, cuando tropezó con un chico de secundaria, que estaba con un montón de libros en manos los cuales se cayeron de sus manos…..

-A perdón señori….-Fue interrumpido el muchacho por una cachetada de la rubia.

-Por qué no te fija tonto plebeyo-Ella le exclamo.

-Lo…lo…lo…-De nuevo fue interrumpido pero esta vez por las otras dos chicas.

-Ten cuidado tonto pudiste lastimar a Lu-chan-Le regaño la peliazul.

-Tonto como un plebeyo como tu se atreve a tocar a una hada-Ahora la pelirroja.

-Las están molestando-Hablo un pelinegro sin playera.

-Creo que si las están molestando-Ahora un rubio.

-Quieren que les demos una lección-Por ultimo un pelinaranja.

-No se preocupen, no vale la pena-Dijo la rubia.

-Si tienes razón-Hablo el pelinegro.

-Vámonos antes de que se nos pegue lo mezquino-Ahora la pelirroja.

-Si vámonos-Todos los chicos asintieron y se fueron del lugar.

La clases pasaron regularmente, bueno según la clase que correspondía para cada clase social. Al termino del las hadas tramaban salir a divertirse pero antes de eso una peliblanca se le acerco a la rubia que hablaba con Erza y Levi…..

-Hola chicas, de que hablan-Pregunto la pliblanca.

-Hola Mira, nada solo que vamos a salir a divertirnos-Le contesto la ojichocolate.

-Saben chicas, me entere que un nuevo alumno entrara en la clase normal-Les explicaba la chica.

-Y eso que tiene de importante-Le dijo la más bajita del grupo.

-Dicen que será un chico y muy guapo-Contesto la peliblanca.

-Mira pero ya tienes novio y es el más guapo de la escuela-Le dijo Erza.

-Sí, pero no lo quiero para mi si no para cierta rubia-Les dijo la peliblanca.

-Que dices Mira, yo con un plebeyo-Le dijo indignada.

-Ella tiene razón para eso me tiene a mi-Le dijo Loke.

-Tampoco saldría contigo inepto-Le contesto.

-Te batearon, por eso estoy yo que soy el mejor-Ahora un semidesnudo Grey.

-Tampoco salgo con desnudistas-También home run.

-Y tu tampoco preguntes, no salgo con rubios-Le dijo a Sting antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-Disculpa pero yo no saldría con alguien como tu-El replico.

-Bueno ya dejemos las peleas y vamos a divertirnos-Dijo la peliazul.

-Vienes Mira-Pregunto la rubia.

-No lo siento tengo que ver ese asunto, eso hace la presidenta escolar-Ella rechazo la propuesta.

-Claro Mira, nos vemos-Le dijo la rubia.

-Adiós chicos-Ella tenía una sonrisa encantadora.

-Lucy-chan, lo siento mucho pero este chico es perfecto para ti-Mira tenía una aura negra que a muchos asustaría.

Mientras tanto en las a orillas de Magnolia un chico peligrosa trae una mochila verde y grande además de un gato con alas.

-Al fin llegamos-Hablo el muchacho.

-AYE SIR!-Dijo el gato con emoción.

-Aquí es donde debo hacer la última petición de Igneel, verdad-El decía un poco triste.

-Dime si es aquí….MUERTE…-Dijo con una sombra en sus ojos.

**-Si… Natsu… este es….. el lugar-**Contesto una voz lúgubre.

-Bueno entonces en marcha-Dijo el pelirosa.

Mientras tanto en Magnolia en un karaoke un grupo de amigos.

-Con que un nuevo alumno eh…..un nuevo tonto que hare sufrir-Dijo en lo bajo una rubia para que no se percataran sus amigos….

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola de nuevo espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer mi Fanfic…..Disculpen me he ausentado mucho tiempo por culpa de la escuela y del servicio social….Espero poder subir más Fanfic ahora que estoy menos ocupado…Les pido un poco de ayuda para mas ideas ya que estoy muy oxidado….Bueno gracias por Leer este capítulo espero que sean varios de este Fanfic….Bueno SAYONARA!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2: Conociendo a las hadas y a un dragón.**

Al día siguiente en Magnolia todos los alumnos de la escuela Fairy Tail se alistaban para un nuevo día de clases ya que la entrada era a las 7:00am muchos se despertaban temprano para arreglarse, en especial las chicas que querían verse lindas y destacar de las demás, pero aun así los que se levantaban más temprano eran los de la alta sociedad, ya que ellos compiten entre sí para ser más populares y ser los mejores del colegio. En ese momento donde todos estaban arreglándose para ir a la escuela lo mejor posible para destacar dos chicos seguían muy plácidamente dormidos en sus camas…

**Casa Natsu:**

-Natsu ya levántate se nos ara tarde para llegar a la escuela-Un gatito azul movía a un muchacho de pelos rosas que no abría los ojos.

-10 minuto más Happy-Le contestaba el muchacho.

-No, Natsu llegare tarde al trabajo y tu a clases-Lo movía mas.

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-Se quedo dormido de nuevo.

-Bueno tu lo pediste-El gato tenía una mirada diabólica y macabra…

**Casa del otro chico:**

-Levántate de una vez, tienes que ir a la escuela y yo a trabajar-Le decía con una voz ronca al muchacho acostado.

-No y déjame en paz estúpido-Le grito poniéndose la almohada en la cabeza.

-No me obligues de hacerlo de la forma difícil-El advertía.

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-Se durmió.

-Bueno yo te advertí-Sonrisa macabra…..

**Los dos:**

-ESTA FRIAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Se oyeron dos gritos con increíble coordinación.

Ya después de levantar a los muchachos los dos se medio arreglaron para ir a la escuela y se desayunaron lo que encontraron en sus casas….Así que después de arreglarse y comer, cada chico y compañero de cada uno, salieron sin ninguna prisa en menos de 20 minutos llego el chico desconocido, después unos 5 minutos más llego Natsu. El ya mencionado fue directo a la oficina del director ya que él se iba a presentar con el susodicho. No tardo mucho en llegar a la puerta de la oficina…..

-TOC, TOC, TOC-El pelirosa toco con fuerza.

-Pase-Le hablo una voz tranquila.

-Mucho gusto, soy Natsu Dragneel-Le dijo con todo el respeto posible.

-Hola muchacho, tú debes ser el nuevo alumno-Le dijo un señor de baja estatura.

-Si-Contesto simple y rápido.

-Bueno, bueno, eres un muchacho de pocas palabras o me equivoco-Le dijo el viejo.

-No señor, es solo que no lo conozco-El de nuevo respondió muy rápido y seco.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmm….Me caes bien muchacho me recuerdas a Igneel-Le dijo el viejo con una sonrisa.

-Enserio-Ahora el tenia una sonrisa.

-Sí, los dos son muy inocentes-Le dijo el viejo.

-Eso cree usted-Dijo en lo bajo Natsu.

-Dijiste algo muchacho-Le pregunto el viejo.

-No señor, no se preocupe-El ocultaba lo que había dicho.

-Bueno yo Makarov Dreyar te doy la bienvenida a la escuela Fairy Tail-El viejo le dio una cordial bienvenida al lugar.

-Gracias viejo-Le respondió con otra sonrisa.

-Bueno entonces, tengo que preguntarte algo muy importante, puedo?-Le dijo con demasiada seriedad.

-Si, dígame cual es su duda?-El dijo un poco sorprendido por su seriedad.

-Te gustan los pechos grandes muchacho?-La seriedad se derrumbo para sacar a flote la perversión absoluta.

-Eh, no entiendo la pregunta-Dijo el muchacho un poco confundido.

-Si muchacho, las chicas que están así, así y así-El viejo hacia curvas con sus manos para describir la silueta de una chica muy dotada.

-Eto, eto, eto, creo que debo irme a clases-Intentaba zafarse.

-Tienes razón muchacho, ve rápido pronto hablaremos de nuevo de nuestra platica-El viejo cerró los ojos y lo despidió de su oficina.

Ya unos 5 minutos de haber salido de la oficina se decidió a buscar su salón. En la entrada todos los alumnos apenas estaban llegando (Si Natsu y el otro chico llegaron temprano por la culpa de sus compañeros) como siempre era como un desfile de modas viendo a los alumnos de alta sociedad exactamente a las "Hadas" todos estaban como tontos viéndolos, bueno a excepción de un pobre chico que cargaba un montón de libros en sus manos y no veía (si era el mismo chico del día anterior). Y el mismo problema pazo…

-A disculpe, no me, me, me, me….-El chico se quería disculpar pero se fijo que era la misma persona con la que se había tropezado el día anterior…..

-Tú de nuevo estúpido plebeyo-Le dijo con un tono muy arrogante una rubia.

-A mira si es el mismo tonto que lastimo a Lu-chan-Dijo una peliazul.

-Si el mismo plebeyo-Ahora una pelirroja.

-Entonces lo de ayer no fue un accidente-Dijo un rubio.

-Sí, tienes razón creo que esto ya fue intencional, esto merece un castigo-Hablo un pelinaranja.

-Tú qué piensas Lucy-Ahora un chico sin pantalón.

-Creo que tienen razón, debemos castigar a la pobreza para que sepa en qué lugar esta-Dijo con un tono demasiado arrogante y presumido…

-Bueno entonces que haremos contigo-El chico sin pantalón hablo pero no se había percatado de algo…..

-Estas bien-Pregunto un muchacho pelirosa al chico que estaba en el suelo.

-Sí, muchas gracias-El chico estaba sorprendido por la amabilidad del chico.

-Déjame ayudarte…..porque llevas tantos libros, si que son muchos-El pelirosa ayudaba al muchacho pelinegro.

-Quien eres tu insolente?-Hablo chico sin pantalón.

-Disculpa pero no hablo con desnudistas-El pelirosa le respondió.

-Como me dijiste?-El estaba furioso pero…..

-Grey tu pantalón-Le dijo una pequeña peliazul.

-Que cuando lo perdí?-Y así se fue a buscar su pantalón.

-Pero eso no te deja exonerado plebeyo, quien eres para ayudar a ese tonto que me lastimo-Le replico la rubia.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmmm-El se levanto con varios libros en las manos y se le quedo viendo a la rubia.

-Que me miras estúpido?-Le regaño sintiendo un sonrojo al momento de que el la miraba.

-Yo te veo perfecta-El dijo inocentemente lo cual ella pensó mal.

-Que, que, que, tratas de decir…-Ella titubeaba de la vergüenza.

-Bueno vamos, a donde vas con tantos libros-No le hiso caso a la rubia y le pregunto al chico.

-A la biblioteca-Le contesto el pelinegro.

-Bueno en marcha que ya van empezar las clases-Le dijo para ponerse en marcha.

-Si-Le contesto con una sonrisa para luego seguir al chico.

-A dónde vas plebeyo, quien te crees-Le grito la rubia ya consciente de lo ocurrido.

-Nadie en especial, adiós-El chico ni siquiera la vio y siguió su camino.

-Soy Lucy Heartfilia , no dejare esto así te voy hacer la vida imposible-Estaba eufórica.

Todo el mundo quedo boquiabierto al ver lo que el chico pelirosa había hecho, pero solo un chico vio ese acto con una sonrisa…

-Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto el pelirosa.

-Romeo-Le dijo el muchacho muy sonriente.

-Yo soy Natsu, mucho gusto-El le dijo con otra sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto Natsu-nii-El acabo con eso para luego ir a la biblioteca, para luego irse cada uno a su clase.

Natsu se dirigió a su salón para empezar con la tediosa escuela como él lo veía…..En un salón de tamaño promedio entraba un profesor tratando de calmar a los alumnos del lugar.

-Todos dejen de hacer ruido…..Bueno entonces entra y preséntate-Entro el tutor del salón Macao.

-Sí…..Mucho gusto mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel-El chico entro al salón y se presento con una sonrisa, rápidamente todos lo reconocieron y empezaron a hablar de él, pero un chico hasta la parte de atrás no le prestaba mucha atención hasta que…

-Señor Dragneel se puede sentar hasta atrás junto al señor Redfox-El maestro señalo el lugar vacio. El Dragneel asintió y se fue al sitio vacio, en el camino al pupitre, todos hablaban del acontecimiento de la mañana, no le importaba lo que hablaban así que no tuvo ningún problema al llegar a su lugar. A su lado estaba un chico que muchos describirían como un maleante, a Natsu no le importaba es más le parecía que se veía genial.

-Que me vez?-Pregunto el ojirojo.

-Nada solo que son geniales tus piercings -El chico le dijo al ojirojo.

-Mmmmmmmmmmm…..Gajeel Redfox-Se presento.

-Natsu Dragneel, un gusto conocerte-Pero desde que Natsu saludo a Gajeel todos empezaron a hablar de nuevo con murmullos, eso sorprendió un poco a Natsu, después de eso las clases siguieron pero todos evitaban a la mirada de Natsu y Gajeel….Así pasaron las horas hasta que llego el almuerzo y….

-Natsu-nii almorzamos juntos-Llego Romeo muy contento.

-Claro Rome, espera Gajeel vienes-Dijo el pelirosa al ojirojo.

-Natsu-nii no sabes quién es el-Decía Romeo un poco asustado.

-Si es Gajeel-Contesto.

-Si Natsu-nii, pero también es conocido como el "Dragón", le pusieron ese apodo porque es rudo y el delincuente mas malo de la escuela-Le explico el pequeño romeo.

-Que buen apodo, pero de todos modos vamos a comer Gajeel-Le dijo a Gajeel con una sonrisa.

-Está bien Salamander-Le dijo Gajeel.

-Salamander?-Se pregunto Natsu.

-Si yo tengo un apodo tu también no-Le respondió.

-Mmmmmmmmmmm….me gusta esta bien ser Salamander-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y yo?-Preguntaba Romeo con una sonrisa.

-Mmmmmmmmmmm…no se me ocurre nada y a ti Salamander-Pregunto el dragón.

-Mmmmmmmmm…que tal Come Libros-Le dijo con una sonrisa el pelirosa.

-Que ese no Natsu-nii-Replicaba Romeo.

-El Nerd de los Libros-Ahora Gajeel.

-Tampoco ese…..dejemos eso de lado y mejor vamos a la cafetería para comprar algo para comer-Romeo no quería mas malos apodos así que se fue por otro lado.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la cafetería y los dos más grandes se sorprendieron por….

-Que les gustaría llevar-Pregunto uno de los empleados de la cocina.

-Natsu que vas a querer comer?-Pregunto el otro empleado.

-Y tu Gajeel?-El primer empleado.

-Ha….Ha….Happy!-Natsu estaba sorprendido.

-Lily trabajas aquí-También Gajeel.

-Sí, pero en la tarde te toca ir a ti a trabajar ya sabes en donde-Le dijo Lily a su compañero.

-Eso también va para ti Natsu-Ahora el gato azul.

-Está bien, bueno que tienen de comer-Preguntaron los dos.

-Bueno tenemos pescado asado-Happy

-Kiwi asado-Lily

-Sopa de pescado-Happy

-Sopa de Kiwi-Lily

-Filete de pescado-Happy

-Filete de kiwi-Lily

-Para beber refresco de pescado-Happy.

-También hay refresco de kiwi-Lily

-Y de postre pastel de Pescado y Kiwi-Los dos esta vez hablaron.

-Este y llevare el filete de pescado y el refresco de kiwi-Hablo Natsu un poco extrañado por lo que hay en el menú.

-Yo llevare lo mismo-Dijo Gajeel.

-Yo el pastel de kiwi y leche-Dijo Romeo. Los tres pagaron y se fueron, pero antes de salir a comer se encontraron con las hadas pero esta vez molestando a una niña de cabellos azules…

-No alcanzas tu libro pequeña plebeya-Decía un rubio.

-Por favor denme mi libro-Decía una niña de secundaria que intentaba alcanzar su libro.

-No no lo creo-Ahora el pelinaranja.

-Lu-chan porque estas tan decaída, no te divierte lo que hacen los chicos-Pregunto Levy

-No es eso Levy-chan, solo que ese plebeyo imbécil me saco de quicio, pero cuando lo vea de nuevo me conocerá-Ella estaba furiosa.

-No será difícil Lu-chan solo que sepa quién eres rogara porque lo perdones-La peliazul apoyaba a su amiga.

-Tienes razón Levy-chan, mejor me divertiré con la tortura de los plebeyos-Ella le dio la razón a su amiga para luego ver como torturaban a la chica pero no contaron con que la niña ya no estaba saltando por su libro, además uno de sus amigos era intimidado por el rufián mas grande de la escuela y que el pelirosa que la había sacado de quicio tenía el libro…

-Dejen en paz a la niña-Dijo el pelirosa.

-Y que vas hacer para impedírnoslo-Hablo el rubio.

-No se pero no creo que puedan hacer algo con los dos o tu qué crees-Ahora Gajeel.

-Suéltame animal-Loke le decía que lo soltara. La rubia no dudo en ir a ese lugar, pronto llego y…

-Suéltalo Gajeel, o querrás que llame al director para que te expulse-Le dijo rápidamente, lo cual Gajeel soltó al pelinaranja.

-Coneja, eres molesta-Replicaba a regañadientes Gajeel.

-Y tu el pelos rosas, si no quieres que le diga a mi papa que hable con el director y te expulse, me pedirás disculpas por lo de la mañana-Hablo la arrogante.

-No lo haré-Dijo el pelirosa sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Que me dijiste tonto, no sabes quién soy, yo soy Lucy Heartfilia, mi familia es una de las más adineradas del mundo, debes guardarme respeto plebeyo imbécil-Ella estaba furiosa y mas egocéntrica que nunca, pero…..

-No me interesa quien eres, dile a tu papa que me expulse no me interesa, s nos disculpas, vámonos Romeo, Gajeel, niña-Ella estaba boquiabierta por la respuesta del muchacho.

-Me gusta tu estilo Salamander-Gajeel estaba muy sonriente.

-Si Natsu-nii-Romeo lo siguió.

-Espérenme-La niña los siguió.

-A si casi se me olvida, cómo te llamas-Pregunto el pelirosa.

-Wendy, mucho gusto-Le contesto la pequeña niña.

-Es un gusto, quieres venir a almorzar con nosotros-Pregunto Romeo.

-Está bien, gracias pero antes tengo que ir a comprar algo para comer-Dijo la chica.

-**Natsu…..Natsu…..Natsu…..-**

-Si está bien acompáñenla para que ninguno de ellos la moleste tengo que ir por algo al salón-Les dijo el pelirosa.

-Está bien te vemos afuera en cerca de los cedros-Le dijo Gajeel.

-Ahorita los veo-Se fue corriendo.

-**Natsu, lo sentiste verdad-**Le decía una voz escalofriante.

-Sí, claro que me di cuenta **MUERTE**, pero dime es el que busco-Hablaba Natsu.

-**No-**Contesto.

-Entonces para que me molesto-Dijo Natsu decepcionado.

-**Tienes un trato conmigo…recuerda que cada vez que aparezca un alma obscura debes actuar o si no….-**Fue interrumpido.

-Sí, sí, sí, sé muy bien de que es el trato….si no sello las almas oscuras tú te llevaras…-Lo interrumpió.

-…**TU ALMA….-**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto en la cafetería donde estaban las hadas…

-Ese maldito, no lo perdonare, no dejare que viva tranquilo esta es la guerra-Desia una rubia.

-Nosotros te ayudaremos Lu-chan-Ella volteo y vi a sus amigos apoyándola.

-Nosotros también te ayudaremos-Aparecieron otras figuras.

-Prepárate pelirosa lamentaras él a verme humillado-Ella sentencio.

.

.

.

.

Hola aquí el nuevo capítulo gracias por leer….Lo dicho agradezco que me sigan leyendo….Are lo imposible para subir los capítulos lo más seguido posible….. A si una idea para el titulo del siguiente capitulo….. Bueno gracias y SAYONARA!


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3: El primer día de trabajo y el primer enfrentamiento.**

En la escuela en la parte exterior cerca de los cedros dos chicos y una niña estaban comiendo muy tranquilos, bueno uno no tanto…

-Ya se tardo Natsu-nii-Decía Romeo mirando la salida de la escuela al área verde.

-No te preocupes come libros solo fue por una cosa al salón, no debe de tardar-Le respondió un ojirojo.

-Ya te dije que no me digas así-Le contesto Romeo.

-No te preocupes Romeo-kun, el ya no debe de tardar-Ahora la pequeña Wendy lo trataba de calmar.

-Pero si se encontró con las hadas y le quieren hacer algo entre todos-Contesto el preocupado Romeo, lo cual hiso preocupar a Wendy.

-Creo que Romeo-kun tiene razón y si las hadas lo quieren lastimar-Hablo con un tono de preocupación la inocente Wendy.

-Ahora tu….. No se preocupen el debe saber como def….-El ojirojo fue interrumpido por un grito que ellos conocían.

-CHICOS PERDON POR TARDARME!-Gritaba un pelirosa mientras agitaba un brazo al aire para que lo observaran.

-Ven el estaba bien no se los dije-El ojirojo les decía con mucha seguridad en si mismo.

-Sí, tenías razón-Le dijo el pequeño Romeo.

-Hola chicos perdón por tardarme-Les dijo el pelirosa ya con ellos.

-No te preocupes Natsu-san, no fue mucho tiempo-Le dijo la tierna Wendy.

-Y que fue lo que olvidaste?-Le pregunto el ojorojo.

-Lo que olvide?-Pregunto el pelirosa un poco confundido.

-Que no fuiste al salón por algo?-Ahora Romeo pregunto.

-A eso….creo que se me olvido-El pelirosa no sabía que responder así que respondió lo primero lo que se le ocurrió.

-Se te olvido, a caso eres un retrasado-Le dijo Gajeel con un tono de burla.

-Como me dijiste maldito puercoespín-Le respondió enojado el pelirosa.

-Como maldita iguana-Ahora el ojirojo.

-Como oíste puercoespín-Seguía el pelirosa.

-Quieres pelea estúpida iguana-Mas enojados, pero antes de que empezara algo una pequeña niña intervino.

-Nooooooooooooo, los amigos no deben pelear-Ella grito y se veía un poco triste.

-Wendy…..-Romeo la veía y luego vio a los chicos para ver si habían empezado a pelear, pero su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que los chicos se acercaron a Wendy y…..

-No pasa nada Wendy, verdad Gajeel-Decía el pelirosa a un lado del ojirojo.

-Claro Salamander, mira niña somos amigos-Ahora Gajeel lo decía abrasando a Natsu como si fueran los mejores amigos.

-Eso es sierto-Pregunto aun con tristeza.

-SI! Los dos somos muy amigos-Los dos hablaron al unisonó.

-Bueno entonces, no quiero que pelen mas-Dijo la pequeña lo cual las dos aceptaron.

-Bueno entonces empezamos a comer-Hablo Romeo.

-Si!-Contestaron los tres lo cual en muy poco tiempo hicieron. Los cuatro comían tranquilamente, los dos más jóvenes se sorprendieron por la gran cantidad de picante que le ponía a su comida el pelirosa, todo estaba perfecto hasta que el ojirojo pregunto…..

-Los malditos riquillos siempre te molestan chiquilla?-Pregunto muy serio Gajeel.

-Si…pero lo hacen de juego, así que no me importa mucho-Le dijo Wendy con la cabeza baja.

-Vete olvidando de eso porque no los dejaremos que te molesten mas-El pelirosa le respondió rápidamente para luego sonreírle.

-Salamader tiene razón, si lo intentan se las verán con nosotros tres-Dijo el ojirojo.

-Nosotros tres?-Pregunto confuso Romeo.

-Sí, El Dragón, Salamander y El Come Libros-Hablo muy seguro el pelirosa, tenía una enorme sonrisa.

-Si tienes razón, nosotros tres los derrotaremos con facilidad-Gajeel estaba muy seguro.

-Come Libros? Nosotros tres…Yo no soy un peleador y no soy Come Libros-Romeo estaba reclamándoles que él no peleaba y que no le gustaba ese apodo. Mientras ellos hablaban la pequeña Wendy estba llorando en lo bajo.

-Que tal el Ratón de Biblioteca?-Natsu hablo.

-No, el Besa Libros-Ahora Gajeel.

-Esos son peores-Dijo romeo, en ese momento notaron que Wendy estaba llorando.

-No, no, no llores Wendy no estamos peleando verdad-Natsu actuó rápidamente abrasándose con los otros dos.

-AYE!-Los tres estaban tratando de que Wendy dejara de llorar.

-No estoy llorando de tristeza-Les respondió aun con lagrimas.

-Entonces?-Al unisonó.

-Que en menos de 30 minutos tengo nuevos amigos y eso me hace muy feliz-Wendy saco una hermosa sonrisa.

-Sí y es bueno tener amigos-Hablo Natsu, los otros dos sonreían a la pequeña Wendy.

-Que tal?….-Wendy quería decir algo.

-Que pasa Wendy?-Pregunto Romeo.

-La Enciclopedia Humana-Hablo Wendy sorprendiendo a los chicos.

-Qué?...-Romeo no se lo creía.

-Ese suena bien que tal ese Romeo-Natsu estaba fascinado por el apodo, pero Romeo…

-NO! ese tampoco, son muy tontos los apodos que me dan-Replicaba por el mal gusto de sus amigos.

-No te gusta nada niño-Ahora Gajeel reclamaba.

-Que tal…..Profeta?-Wendy hablo.

-Ese, ese, me gusta!-Romeo contesto rápidamente.

-Está bien, solo falta una cosa-Dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa.

-Que falta?-Pregunto Wendy.

-Tu apodo-Los tres respondieron.

-Que el mio?-Se sorprendió.

-Mmmmmmmmmm…no se soy malo con los apodos para mujeres-Dijo Natsu.

-No hace falta chicos así estoy bien, mejor acabemos de comer-Ella les dijo para poder proseguir con el almuerzo.

-Está bien, pero luego decidiremos uno-Natsu le dijo a Wendy para seguir comiendo.

-Si-Ella sonreía.

-Una pregunta, cuánto dura el almuerzo aquí?-Pregunto el pelirosa.

-1 hora Salamander-Contesto rápido Gajeel.

-O, que buena escuela-Contesto para seguir comiendo.

-Si es muy buena escuela-Wendy y Romeo contestaron.

Los tres chicos y la peliazul acabaron de comer muy tranquilos, después de eso ellos se fueron a acompañara a Wendy a su salón para que ninguna de las hadas la molestara, después se despidieron de Romeo y los dos más grandes se fueron a su salón, al llegar muchos se les quedaron viendo a los dos, después de esa incomoda atmosfera todo el día restante de clases se fue muy tranquilo, al término de las clases los dos chicos se fueron por Romeo y Wendy para irse juntos…

-Vamos alguna parte a divertirnos Natsu-nii, chicos-Dijo romeo muy emocionado.

-Si vamos Natsu-san, Gajeel-san-Ahora Wendy.

-Lo siento pero…..-Gajeel.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar o me regaña Happy-Natsu.

-Que trabajas?-Los dos mirándose.

-Si desde hoy-Los dos de nuevo.

-Entonces hasta mañana chicos-Dijo Wendy.

-Hasta mañana Natsu-nii, Gajeel-san-Se despidió Romeo.

-Si adiós-Dijo Natsu.

-Bueno adiós Salamander se me va hacer tarde-Se fue Gajeel.

-Si a mí también-También se fue.

Los dos chicos llegaron a su respectiva casa para ir a cambiarse para ir a su trabajo…

-Ya llegue Happy-El pelirosa abrió la puerta de una patada.

-Hola Natsu, como te fue?-Pregunto su amigo.

-Bien Happy, tengo nuevos amigos-Dijo muy sonriente Natsu.

-Que bien Natsu! Y como te fue con el alma oscura-La atmosfera cambio totalmente.

-Bien Happy, lo acabe rápido, lo único que me sorprendió fue que una chica como ella hiciera un trato con un demonio-El peli rosa le contaba a su amigo.

-Cuando terminara ese maldito trato Natsu?-El gato estaba muy triste viendo a su amigo.

-Cuando aniquile a ese bastardo-Natsu estaba ardiendo en furia.

-Pero cuando pase eso….-Happy quería llorar.

-No te preocupes Happy, para ese entonces ya te abre encontrado alguien con el que puedas vivir-El tenia una sonrisa fingida.

-Pero…-El aun quería llorar.

-Lo siento Happy me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde-El se fue dejando solo a Happy…

-No quiero eso Natsu, no quiero que te vayas-

Después de unos 15 minutos caminando el pelirosa llegaba al lugar donde empezaría a trabajar, pero antes de entrar al lugar….

-Gajeel?-

-Salamander?-

-Que haces aquí? Me estas siguiendo-El ojirojo estaba más que sorprendido.

-No, solo vengo a mi trabajo-Le contesto el pelirosa.

-Entonces, tu también trabajas aquí?-Le dijo el ojirojo.

-Sí, ayer vine a mi entrevista y me dijeron que hoy empezaba-Le contesto.

-Eso mismo me pasó a mí-Dijo con sorpresa el ojirojo.

-Entonces vamos a trabajar juntos?-Pregunto el pelirosa.

-Creo que si-Respondió-

-De que será el trabajo, a mi no me dijo nada la encargada y a ti-Pregunto el pelirosa.

-No tengo idea tampoco me dijo nada, entonces deb….-Antes de poder seguir hablando alguien lo interrumpió.

-Mucho gusto ustedes deben ser los nuevos empleados-Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

-Sí, pero quien eres tu-Respondió el pelirosa para luego preguntar.

-Discúlpenme por no presentarme, mi nombre es Jellal Fernandes, mucho gusto-Les dijo un muchacho peliazul con un tatuaje en la cara.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Natsu Dragneel y el es…..-El pelirosa se presento para luego señalar al ojirojo.

-Gajeel Redfox-Contesto el ojirojo.

-Bueno entonces todos ya se presentaron, es hora de que empiecen a trabajar-Dijo una voz femenina.

-Señorita Kana, no pensé que llegara tan temprano-El peliazul hablo al momento de ver a la chica.

-Que usted no es la encargada?-Pregunto el ojirojo.

-Por supuesto, o que no recuerdas que hayer tuviste tu entrevista-Le dijo al ojirojo.

-Sí, pero mi entrevista fue en un cuarto donde estaba solo enfrente de un espejo y una voz atrás de ese espejo me preguntaba-El le respondió.

-A mí también me paso eso-El pelirosa le dijo al ojirojo.

-Que también a ustedes?-Dijo el peliazul sorprendido por lo que le ocurrió a los chicos.

-Bueno dejando eso de lado, vengan chicos, tienen que ponerse sus uniformes y les explicare que es lo que tienen que hacer en "Delight Ladies '"(Paraíso de las damas)-Dijo la chica señalando el edificio.

-Claro "Jefa"-Los tres respondieron.

Los tres chicos fueron al edificio, se dirigieron a una puerta atrás de un mostrador, al entrar habían tres guardarropas en cada uno tenía un traje de mayordomo y cada guardarropa tenía el nombre de cada uno. Se tardaron menos de 10 minutos en ponerse la ropa bueno uno no tan rápido…

-Porque te tardas tanto Gajeel-Pregunto el pelirosa.

-Es que no me puedo poner el maldito moño-El ojirojo estaba enfadándose al tratar de ponérselo.

-No sabes como hacerlo, déjame ayudarte-Le dijo el pelirosa, el se acerco y le hiso el moño en cuestión de segundos, lo cual sorprendió al ojirojo.

-Como hiciste eso?-Pregunto el chico.

-Mi papa me enseño-Le dijo el pelirosa.

-Es un buen padre-Le respondió.

-Sí, lo era-Dijo en lo bajo.

-Bueno entonces Fernandes que tenemos que hacer?-Pregunto el pelinegro.

-Eso es fácil, solo tienen que complacer a las clientas con sus lindas caras y su cuerpo-Dijo la pelichocolate que apareció atrás de ellos.

-Qué?-Los dos chicos preguntaron.

-No se los dije, ustedes van a complacer a las clientas en todos sus caprichos en este pequeño café entendido-Les dijo muy sonriente.

-No, no dijiste nada de eso y como que las complaceremos-El ojirojo estaba estupefacto.

-Es simple, si las clientas les pide algo ustedes lo harán sin ninguna queja-Ella les indicaba.

-No, yo no me rebajare a eso-Hablo el ojirojo.

-Tampoco yo, que tal si me piden que salga con ellas-El pelirosa hablo.

-Lo siento pero ya firmaron y lo de salir con ellas no será necesario, solo tienen que complacerlas en el café aunque si les piden un beso eso si se podría hacer-Ella les respondió haciendo que ellos perdieran…

-Maldición!-Los dos al mismo tiempo. Los chicos salieron del lugar donde se cambiaron al café, el lugar era muy hermoso y elegante, habían diez mesas en la cuales solo cuatro tenían sillones de terciopelo, esas mesas eran para las clientas que pedían el servicio especial de chicos sexys, encantadores, rudos o tontos según su elección…En unos 3 minutos de haber abierto llegaron 3 clientas….

-Buenas tardes queridas clientas, en que les podemos servir-El peliazul recibió muy bien a las clientas.

-Vamos a pedir un servicio Jellal-chan-Le dijo una de las clientas era una mujer mayor pero muy hermosa lo mismo con sus otras compañeras.

-Claro que si mis damas, que tipo de servicio necesitan-Pregunto muy cortes el chico.

-El del chico seductor, por favor Jellal-chan-La señorita tenía una sonrisa picara.

-Claro que sí, pero si me dejan proponerle algo-Les dijo con un tono seductor.

-Dinos Jellal-Ellas respondieron.

-Desde hoy en adelante ya no estaré solo, ahora tengo nuevos compañeros para complacerlas, solo les pediría que eligieran a uno-El les explico.

-Claro-Las tres estaban interesadas.

-Natsu, Gajeel, vengan por favor-El llamo a los chicos, en breve llegaron los dos muchachos.

-Que necesitan bellas damas-Natsu(Mente: Como demonios me convenció para decir eso)

-Para que me necesitan lindas señoritas-Gajeel(Mente: Juro que me voy a vengar)

-Y que opinan cuál de ellos les gusta?-Pregunto el peliazul.

-Mmmmmmmm…..nos llevaremos al hermoso ojiverde-Dijo la representante de las tres.

-Claro que si señoritas su mesa es esta-El peliazul llevo a las señoritas mientras Natsu se preparaba para actuar.

-Buena suerte amigo-Le daba el pésame a su amigo.

-Gracias, hora de trabajar-Se decía el pelirosa. Natsu se acerco a la mesa con las damas y…

-Mucho gusto hermosas damas en que les podría atender-Se presento muy formal el muchacho.

-Dinos muchacho como nos seducirás-Ella pregunto rápido.

-No tengo la menor idea-El les dijo con mucha tranquilidad.

-Entonces como tra….-Fue interrumpida.

-No sé cómo podría hacerlo con tres hermosas señoritas las cuales me es difícil verlas y no lanzarme a besarlas y abrasarlas-El chico dijo con una cara que provoco millones de cosas en las tres señoritas.

-Etto, etto, etto,-Ellas no podían decir nada, las tres damas estuvieron dos horas las cuales Natsu las seguía elogiando y haciendo que se avergonzaran cada momento, se acabo el trabajo con las damas y…..

-Encargada-Llamo una de las señoritas.

-Sí, ocurre algún inconveniente-Le dijo la chica preocupada.

-No nada de eso, solo quería felicitar su bien adquirida adquisición, aquí está el dinero del servicio y esta es la propina del adorable Natsu-chan-Hablo y felicito la señorita.

-Gracias señorita vuelva pronto-Kana se sorprendió por la gran cantidad de dinero que le avían dado.

-Claro que regresaremos, pronto nos veremos Natsu-chan-Ellas se despidieron acariciando la mejilla del chico haciendo que se avergonzara.

-Bueno Natsu, has hecho un esplendido trabajo, prepárate para las siguientes clientes-Ella le dijo al chico muy emocionada.

-Si, Salamnder sabes cómo conquistar señoras-Se burlaba el ojirojo.

-Cállate maldito-El estaba más avergonzado que nunca.

-Dejen de charlar que ya llegaron más clientas a trabajar-Les dijo Kana.

-Si jefa-Dijeron los tres chicos. La tarde se fue rápido ya era hora de cerrar los tres chicos se cambiaban y….

-Este trabajo es abrumador-Dijo el pelIrosa.

-Si, en especial esas chiquillas que comieron helado y dijeron que actuara como su novio eso fue malo-El ojirojo tenía la cara roja.

-Sí, lo mismo con esas señoras, no sé como lo haces Jellal-Le dijo el pelirosa.

-No te preocupes te entiendo, además estoy muy feliz-Dijo el chico.

-Por las señoras que acaso alguna te gusta-Dijo el pelirosa.

-Qué? no Natsu como crees eso-Le dijo el chico con cara roja.

-Entonces porque estas tan Feliz?-Pregunto el ojirojo.

-Es que ya no estoy solo, tengo nuevos amigos-Dijo el peliazul.

-Sí, pero no seas tan afeminado-Dijo el ojirojo.

-No soy femenino, además tengo algunas fotos de las cuales no quisieran que mostrara-El Fernandes amenazaba.

-Que fotos?-Los dos tragaron en seco.

-No sé, una de Natsu con tres señoras mayores y una de Gajeel con niñas de 13 años-El sentencio.

-Como crees que te insultaríamos amigo-Dijo Gajeel.

-Si como crees los tres somos amigos-Ahora Natsu.

-Eso espero-Acabo el peliazul.

Después de esa conversación los tres chicos se despidieron para irse cada uno a su casa, pero en una mansión a fuera de Magnolia una chica rubia con otras dos chicas platicaba de una estrategia para humillar al pelirosa….

-Entonces ya esta decidido como lo haremos verdad-Dijo la rubia,

-Si-Las otras dos asintieron.

-Ya verás Lucy ese plebeyo lo lamentara-Dijo una peliroja.

-Sí, Lu-chan él lo lamentara y pronto será tu esclavo total-Ahora una pequeña peliazul.

-Ya verás tonto plebeyo, pronto besaras mis pies y rogaras piedad-Ella termino con gran seguridad en sí.

Al día siguiente…..

-Tu plebeyo te reto a un enfrentamiento para ver quién es mejor-Hablo una rubia muy engreída.

-Me hablas a mi-El pelirosa estaba confundido.

-A quien más tonto-Le dijo la peliroja.

-No quiero-El respondió rápidamente.

-Te daremos un premio si ganas, bueno eso es imposible-Dijo la pequeña Levy.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmm…. que ganaría-Pregunto el pelirosa.

-Te daré lo que quieras plebeyo-Ella le respondió con mucha confianza.

-Y que pasa si pierdo?-El pregunto.

-Solo tendrás que ser mi esclavo por el resto de tu vida-Ella exclamo su premio que ya daba por hecho que iba a ganar.

-No lo agás Natsu-nii no vale la pena-El pequeño romeo que estaba ahí le dijo que no lo hiciera.

-Romeo tiene razón Natsu-san no lo agás-Ahora Wendy.

-No vale la pena Salamnder, además tu arriesgas mas-El ojirojo le advirtió.

-Que a caso tienes miedo?-Lo estaba provocando.

-Sí, le tienes miedo-Ahora la pequeña Levy.

-Claro que tienes mi….-Interrumpieron a la peliroja.

-Acepto-El ojiverde le contesto.

-Enserio así de fácil-Se sorprendieron todos.

-Y de que tratara el enfrentamiento-Pregunto el pelirosa.

-Algo fácil solo una competencia de arquería-Elle le dijo con mucha confianza.

-Está bien a qué hora será-El pregunto.

-A la hora del almuerzo en el club de arquería, ahí te espero-Ahora con tono ¿SEDUCTOR?

-Claro ahí te veo-No entendió nada de lo que trataba decir.

El tiempo paso volando y llego el almuerzo, muchos alumnos esperaban ver a la chica dorada contra el nuevo rebelde, la noticia se oyó en toda la escuela hasta el director estaba ahí…

-Natsu-san, porque no hace caso a mis advertencias, Lucy es la 3 veces campeona de arquería nacionalmente-Le advertía Wendy.

-Si Natsu-nii no lo agás-Ahora Romeo.

-No se preocupen, yo ganare-El tenia una gran sonrisa.

-Suerte Salamnder-Gajeel lo apoyaba.

-Gracias-

-Natsu-Hablo la voz de un hombre mayor.

-Director-Todos al unisonó.

-Muchacho te tengo que decir algo antes de que salgas ahí-El se veía muy serio.

-Si dígame director-El lo veía muy serio.

-Si ganas, iremos a ver a chicas con pechos enormes-Todos se pusieron rojos.

-Etto, etto, etto, ahora no se si quiero ganar-Dijo el pelirosa.

-Ahí veremos chicas con pechos grandes semidesnudas y, y ,y, y-El estaba imaginando cosas no aptos para menores.

-Bueno me voy-Dijo el pelirosa con una gotita estilo anime.

-Suerte-Todos.

Ya en el área donde iba ser la competencia los dos estaban preparados, se saludaron y se dijeron las reglas, cada quien tiene 10 flechas el que haga más puntos ganaría, así que empezaron, 10 puntos para Lucy, lo mismo para Natsu, otros 102, también el pelirosa, así se siguió y cada uno tenía 240 puntos puros tiros perfectos hasta que…

-Nervioso, miedo de perder contra mí y ser mi esclavo plebeyo-La arrogante salió a flote.

-No, para nada no me preocupa, no me importa perder-El estaba muy tranquilo.

-Y eso porque?-Ella estaba un poco sorprendida.

-Porque mi padre dijo que no es malo perder con chicas hermosas-El dijo muy inocente.

-Qué? chicas hermosas…piensas que soy hermosa-Ella se exalto y se puso un poco roja.

-Si muy hermosa, creo que eres la chica más linda y hermosa que he visto-El hablo con una enorme sonrisa y con mucha inocencia.

-Linda, hermosa?-Ella se preguntaba con mucha frecuencia en su mente(Cree que soy linda) siguiente tiro Lucy 5 puntos todos se sorprendieron al ver que falló un tiro perfecto, Natsu 10(Enserio cree que soy hermosa)Lucy 5 puntos más todos seguían preocupados, Natsu 10 mas a la cuenta, así siguieron las cosas y la chica se preguntaba cada vez más y el fin llego…..

-El marcador Lucy 270 puntos Natsu 300 puntos, el ganador es Natsu Dragneel-Se oyó el marcador final.

-Eso fue trampa-Ella reclamaba.

-Que quieres decir-El estaba confundido.

-Lo que dijiste me saco de concentración, así que no vale mentir para ganar-Ella le reclamaba.

-Pero yo no mentí esa era la verdad-El dijo inocente.

-Estas mintiendo pero se perder dime qué quieres de recompensa-Ella le dijo con la cara roja.

-Mmmmmmmmmmm….no sé, te diré después-El le dijo a la chica, que estaba confusa.

-Está bien pero voy a querer la revancha entiendes no aceptare que me humilles mas-Ella le respondió con un sonrojo.

-Claro, adiós Lece-Al decir esto ella se sonrojo más.

-Tonto plebeyo me la pagaras-Eso decía su boca pero su mente(Dice que soy linda)

-No te preocupes Lu-chan, nosotras te ayudaremos-Dijo Levy y en ese momento.

-Y tu como la vas ayudar Enana-Le dijo un ojirojo.

-Quien te crees para decirme así-Ella se enojo.

-Nadie en especial Enana, luego nos vemos-El se despidió para irse con los demás amigos.

-Detesto a esos plebeyos-Dijo Levy.

-Yo lambien Levy-chan-La rubia contesto.

-Ya verán los aremos sufrir-Levy estaba enojada.

-Si-Al unisonó.

Mientras las hadas se enojaban más un pelirosa estaba discutiendo con alguien donde nadie lo veía o eso creía….

-Ahora que….-Decía el pelirosa.

-**Una nueva alma obscura Natsu-**Decía una voz escalofriante.

-Es la que busco?-Pregunto.

-**No…..Pero esta es muy poderosa el demonio con el que hiso el contrato es hijo de…LUCIFER….ten cuidado o morirás antes de cumplir nuestro trato-**La voz era más tenebrosa y lúgubre.

-Con que hijo de Lucifer, esto será difícil…espero no morir….**MUERTE**-El tenia una mirada más fría, en ese momento alguien había escuchado todo lo que había hablado con la muerte…..

.

.

.

-Con que **MUERTE **y LUCIFER….. En que estas metido Salamander-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola aquí otro capítulo, gracias por leer….Me tarde un poco con este capítulo espero les haya gustado….Una adelanto, pela contra alma oscura y una chica despierta sentimientos por un plebeyo Quien será?...Bueno solo decir…¡0FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!... SAYONARA!


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4: Un nuevo amigo-enemigo y sentimientos no conocidos.**

A pasado dos semanas desde la primera competencia de la rubia y el pelirosa, digo la primera porque ya en estas dos semanas habían hecho como 15 enfrentamientos en los cuales no solo el pelirosa participó, en ellos el pelinegro se enfrento al rubio de las hadas en una competencia de quien cargaba más peso, el ojirojo gano con mucha facilidad, en otra ocasión se enfrentaron las dos peliazules de ambos grupos en ese enfrentamiento las dos tenían que obtener el número de teléfono de más chicos, la pequeña Wendy obtuvo 35 números y sin pedirlos, pero Levy solo obtuvo un numero y ese numero la puso furiosa, en otra competencia Romeo se enfrento a Erza, la competencia era de conocimiento, lo cual iba muy parejo, en las preguntas más eróticas Erza contestaba con mucho orgullo, pero después de tanto fantasear respondió una pregunta mal dándole la victoria a Romeo, Natsu siempre le ganaba a Lucy con su tremenda inocencia haciendo que Lucy se avergonzara en cada enfrentamiento, un ejemplo de que el pelirosa le decía en la competencia de natación…

**FlashBack:**

-Ahora veras Natsu, te derrotare hoy y serás mi esclavo-Ella estaba muy confiada, además de que desde hace unos pocos días le dejo de decir "Plebeyo" y ahora le llama por su nombre.

-Está bien Luce-El hacía lo mismo pero con tono de burla.

-Preparados-Empezaba el conteo-

-No sé qué te ordenare primero que agás como mi esclavo-Dijo antes de que dieran la señal de inicio.

-Listos-Faltaba poco para la salida.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmm….-El estaba pensando.

-Que te ocurre?-Ella lo percato y le pregunto.

-Nada, solo pensaba que tienes un cuerpo muy atractivo Luce-El le dijo con toda la inocencia de un niño y con enorme sonrisa. Ella en su mente era un enredo, por la declaración del chico, ella se sonrojo y…..

-FUERA-Sonó la salida.

-PERVERTIDO!-Grito para luego bofetear al pelirosa que por la fuerza del bofetón llego al otro lado de la piscina dándole….

-El ganador es Natsu Dragneel, con un record mundial-Se menciono al ganador.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-Grito la rubia por lo ocurrido.

**FinFlashBack.**

En todas las competencias tenían un premio, lo cual todos aprovecharon espeto Natsu, el ojirojo le pidió a la pequeña Levy que de ahora en adelante le trajera un almuerzo echa por ella, el motivo de su petición es que los dos gatos planeaban un nuevo menú donde combinaban el kiwi y el pescado en un guisado, así que para zafarse de esa abominación eso le pido a las hadas, el pequeño Romeo les pidió que sus padre dieran una generosa aportación a la biblioteca de la escuela, lo cual Levy le gusto la idea pero no dijo nada al respecto, la pequeña Wendy solo les pidió que ya no molestaran a nadie más y que fueran más respetuosos con los demás alumnos, ellos aceptaron de mala gana(Si que cumplen sus promesas las Hadas), el pelirosa nunca le pidió nada a la rubia así que fue acumulando cada recompensa haciendo que la chica se sienta en deuda con el pelirosa. En esas dos semanas el pelirosa buscaba la alma obscura que la **MERTE** le había indicado que estaba cerca, pero hasta ahora no la encontrado, el busco en todas las partes donde hubiera gente ya que…..

**Breve explicación:**

Las almas oscuras son creadas por la conexión de una persona para esto se deben tener algunas condiciones las cuales pueden variar:

1. El corazón de la persona debe ser negro que tenga deseos egoístas y deteste a todos.

2. Esta es más triste, la persona debe tener el corazón roto el cual es casi imposible arreglar, donde la única forma de escapar ellos hacen un trato para que no duela tanto el corazón.

Si se cumple cualquiera de las 2 condiciones un demonio estará observando a esa persona, esperando a que llegue un punto exacto para hacer un contrato, al momento de hacerlo la persona vende su alma haciendo que dentro de sí crezca una oscura la cual consumirá su ser, además de provocar desastres y consumirá las almas de las demás personas a su alrededor. Cuando consumen sus almas en totalidad las personas se convierten en una bestia con la capacidad de matar dioses y dragones, esas bestias se llaman…**Vacios**….

**Fin de la Explicación.**

El muchacho pensó que se buscaba desde temprano podría encontrar alguna pista, así que salió temprano de su casa sin su compañero, cuando ya llevaba una hora de recorrido caminaba cerca de la escuela que casi era la hora de entrada, cuando se dirigió a ella no esperaba con….

-Ey tu-Decía una voz.

-E, quien habla-Contesto el pelirosa.

-Yo en los arbustos ven aquí-Hablo la voz.

-Me hablas a mi-Dijo aun confundido.

-Con quien más cabeza de lava-Le contesto la voz insultando su ignorancia.

-Quieres pelea arbusto?-Contesto el pelirosa.

-No soy un arbusto estúpido, acércate necesito ayuda-Le dijo el muchacho.

-Bueno, dime que…..Eres….EL STRIPPER!-Esto último lo grito.

-Cállate cabeza de lava y ven ayudarme-Le dijo enojado el pelinegro.

-En que quieres que te ayude-El pelirosa contesto.

-Es que venía hacia la escuela caminando para variar y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba desnudo-El explico el problema.

-Y que tiene de malo, si recuerdo bien todos dicen que siempre te ven desnudo por toda la escuela-Respondió recordando días pasados.

-Sí, pero esta vez es diferente-El se estaba excusando.

-En qué sentido?-El pregunto.

-En que si me reportan de nuevo por no traer el uniforme y estar desnudo, mi padre me correrá de la casa-El pelinegro se explico con un poco de miedo.

-Que mal, lo siento por ti…..bueno nos vemos stripper…-El se quería ir.

-Por favor ayúdame, te lo ruego cabeza de fuego-Pedía ayuda desesperadamente.

-Está bien espérame aquí no tardo-El pelirosa salió corriendo a su casa, tomo su uniforme de respaldo y regreso con el pelinegro, no tardo más de 10 minutos, cuando llego le entrego las prendas el pelinegro se cambio lo más rápido posible.

-Gracias-Le agradecía.

-Bueno tan siquiera tenias los zapatos, bueno vamos a la escuela o llegaremos tarde-Le dijo para que los dos se pusieran a correr.

-Me llamo Grey-Se presento.

-Natsu-Seguían corriendo.

-Te pagare el favor, así que pide lo que quieras-El le dijo sin dejar de correr.

-No, no hace fal….-Se interrumpió a si mismo porque le había llegado una idea….

Ya en la tarde en "Delight Ladies '" el lugar de trabajo de los chicos con un nuevo integrante…

-No creí que el favor me lo cobraras de esta forma-Dijo un pelinegro vestido de mayordomo.

-Sí, pero recordé que Kana necesitaba mas ayuda y que fuera barata, así que le dije que encontré a alguien que lo aria gratis y ella accedió-El pelirosa le contestaba.

-Ahora sé que los dos más rudos de la escuela trabajan complaciendo niñas y señoras esto será una gran noticia cabeza de lava-El le dijo amenazador.

-No lo creo, le pedí A Jellal que te tomara fotos con la clienta mayor que pidió el servicio de chico sensible, hielito-Le dijo al pelinegro.

-Te odio maldito-El estaba más que enfadado, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo…..

-Grey las chicas de haya quieren el servicio sexy ve para ya-Dijo el ojirojo señalando a las señoritas.

-Voy….Esta me la pagara maldita vela-Dijo el pelinegro.

-Fue buena que lo hayas traído Salamander-Dijo el ojirojo.

-Gracias por tomarle las fotos Jellal-Agradeció el pelirosa.

-No te preocupes, es bueno tener un amigo más-Dijo el peliazul, la tarde paso rápido y la hora de cerrar había llegado así que…..

-Bien chicos fue un día demasiado productivo, así que los veo a todos pasado mañana-La encargada le dijo a sus empleados.

-Bueno hasta nunca-El pelinegro se despedía pero….

-No a ti también te vera pasado mañana porque dices hasta nunca?-Le pregunto la pelichocolate.

-Pero yo ya cumplí el favor que me pidió el tonto serillo-Le dijo el chico.

-Sí, tienes razón pero no querrás que estas fotos sean propagadas por toda tu escuela o no-Amanso.

-No lo harías-El estaba asustado.

-Pruébame-Ella estaba muy segura.

-La veo pasado mañana Jefa-Sonrió falsamente.

-Adiós chicos lo veo después-Ella se despidió.

-Ella da miedo-Dijo el pelinegro.

-Si-Los tres chicos restantes.

-Bueno nos vamos o mañana no despertaremos para la escuela-Dijo el peliazul.

-Jellal vas a la misma escuela que nosotros-Pregunto el pelingro.

-No, pero voy a otra escuela, así que nos vemos mañana amigos-Se despidió.

-Adiós Jellal nos vemos-Natsu.

-Nos vemos Amigo-Gajeel.

-Adiós-Grey.

Los tres chicos se despidieron y se fueron para su respectivo hogar para descansar para un nuevo día de escuela…..ya en la escuela después de otro enfrentamiento que Natsu gano y que terminaran las clases…

-Sting, Loke, vamos a salir a divertirnos-Decía un pelinegro a sus amigos.

-Lo siento Grey tengo que ir con mi padre a ciudad central para hacer unos negocios-Le dijo el rubio.

-No podre tengo cita con una bella mujer hoy-Contesto el pelinaranja.

-Tu Mama?-Dijo Grey.

-No, como crees-El estaba rojo (Si era su mama).

-Bueno entonces los veo mañana-El chico estaba un poco decepcionado, pero él estaba acostumbrado de que sus amigos no estuvieran con él, caminaba solo cuando….

-Hola Hielito, a donde te diriges?-Pregunto un pelirosa.

-Que quieres serillo-Le dijo para iniciar otra discusión.

-Dejen de pelear estúpidos-Les dijo el ojirojo.

-Como nos dijiste puercoespín-Hablo Natsu.

-Maldito fosfora-Gajeel.

-No te metas en mi pelea imbécil-Grey, así empezó una disputa pero en poco tiempo llego alguien para detener la pelea…

-Natsu-nii, Gajeel-san, dejen de pelear vamos a llegar tarde a la función-Dijo el pequeño Romeo.

-Es verdad, vámonos-Dijo el pelirosa saliendo de la pelea despreocupado.

-Maldita sea se salvaron de la paliza que les iba a dar-El ojirojo hablo.

-Si como digas, bueno adiós-El pelinegro se iba a ir cuando…

-Disculpa Grey-san, no le gustaría acompañarnos-Le dijo el pequeño Romeo.

-Qué? como crees niño-Dijo el pelinegro.

-Disculpe pensé que no tenía planes-Puñalada a Grey.

-Si Romeo, como crees el debe ir a divertirse con sus amigos ricos-El ojirojo, otra puñalada.

-No tengo ningún plan para hoy-Dijo con la mirada abajo.

-Enserio, que tonto tus amigos no te hacen caso-Dijo el pelirosa.

-Cállate serillo-El respondió molesto.

-Como me dijiste imbécil-Contesto.

-No empiecen otra pelea o le diré a Wendy-Dijo Romeo con esa pequeña palabra hiso que Natsu se separara de él.

-Bueno dejando eso ya, ven con nosotros será más divertido-El pelirosa le dijo.

-Está bien, solo lo hare para que dejes de rogar cabeza de serillo-El pelinegro acepto.

-Que bien, porque Wendy no podía venir así que teníamos un boleto extra, gracias Hielito-Hablo el pelirosa con una sonrisa para luego insultarlo. Los cuatro chicos salieron de la escuela pero al momento de salir encontraron a alguien muy conocido…

-Jellal, perdón por la tardanza-Dijo un pelirosa.

-No hay problema Natsu, Grey vendrás con nosotros hoy?-Dijo el peliazul.

-Si es el sustituto de Wendy-Contesto.

-Hola Jellal-san-Saludo el pelinegro.

-Deja de usar el "san" solo dime Jellal-Dijo el peliazul.

-Está bien Jellal-El respondió.

-BUENO ENTONCES VAMOS!-Grito el pelirosa.

-AYE!-Los demás chicos junto a dos gatos que llegaron de la nada.

Los 5 chicos y los dos gatos se dirigieron a un edificio donde iba ver una función de lucha mágica, los 7 se divertían pero poco después cuatro de los chicos subieron al escenario a pelear, la pelea término con victoria a Jellal, después de eso se dirigieron a un billar donde compitieron en equipos donde el réferi era el gato azul, el equipo de Gajeel gano conformado por Lily y Romeo, después por alguna tontería Gajeel se metió a una apuesta en pocar en la cual perdió hasta la ropa, llego Grey a ayudar a recuperar sus pertenencias, perdió toda la ropa también, Jellal lo intento el mismo caso hasta perdió la ropa de Romeo, en ese momento llego Natsu que estaba en el baño vio a sus compañeros desnudos no aguanto la risa, después vio las prendas de los chicos en la mesa de apuesta así que él quiso jugar, en ese momento aposto todo hasta ser el esclavo de ellos por toda su vida, los oponentes aceptaron…..En una sola mano el pelirosa recupero todo y dejo desnudos a sus oponentes, después de ese vergonzoso accidente los cuatro se legaron a la casa del pelirosa donde…..

-Bueno esta decidido, el quipo que pierda la competencia de inteligencia tendrá que comer el guiso que hiso Happy y Lily-Decía el pelinegro que estaba confiado por su equipo que era Romeo y Jellal, el otro equipo Natsu y Gajeel. Fueron veinte preguntas marcador Equipo de Grey 6 puntos Equipo Natsu 14 puntos…..

-Ganamos-Decían los dos.

-Como demonios perdimos-Se preguntaban los tres.

-De que se quejan chicos si el guiso esta delicioso-Decía Happy.

-Concuerdo esta delicioso, el especial de pescado y kiwi-Ahora Lily. Los gatos sirvieron 3 platos muy hondos para los chicos.

-Bueno de una maldita vez-Dijo Gajeel y los tres chicos se lo tragaron de un solo trago, después de ese trago los chicos se desmallaron bueno Jellal seguía un poco consiente, llamo a Natsu y….

-Natsu, tengo que decirte algo antes de desfallecer-Decía el peliazul.

-Dime amigo que es-Actuaba como si en verdad iba a morir.

-Ma….ma…..Mañana-Decía casi perdiendo la conciencia.

-Mañana que va a pasar?-Preguntaba el pelirosa.

-Mañana….Kana…..ara que nos disfracemos de conejos Playboy-Dijo el chico para caer inconsciente.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO!-Se oyó un grito de los chicos restantes.

Las cosas resultaban muy divertidas con ellos ya pasaron dos semanas desde ese evento, en el trabajo los chicos se tuvieron que disfrazar mucho estas dos semanas de las cuales nunca olvidaran los disfraces de Playboy, niño de preescolar (Muy solicitado por las señoras mayores), el de Maids (Usaron mascaras para que no los reconocieran ya que parecían 100% chicas con un hechizo de Kana), esas semanas fueron las más difíciles de sus vidas, pero en esas semanas Natsu se avía percatado de que el alma oscura avía estado ahí, asi que decidió esperar a que ella viniera de nuevo para actuar, pero un pelinegro notaba que venía una chica peliazul muy peculiar unas tres veces por semana, no es que le gustara es solo que la veía muy triste…..

-Otro día muy activo chicos, así que a trabajar o no les pago-La encargada hablando.

-Sí, Jefa-Tres chicos respondieron en posición de soldado.

-A mi ni me pagan-Grey.

-Fotos-Dijo Kana y…

-Si Jefa-También en posición de soldado.

La tarde paso lento con las mismas clientas de siempre, todo iba viento en popa cuando llego la clienta peculiar, cuando la vio el pelinegro se acerco a recibir su petición….

-Bienvenida de vuelta señorita, que ordenara hoy-Pregunto el pelinegro.

-Juvia quiere un capuccino frio, porfavor-L apeliazul contesto.

-Juvia?-El pelinegro se extraño.

-Disculpe el nombre de Juvia es Juvia-Ella se explico además de presentarse.

-Mucho gusto señorita Juvia yo soy Grey, ahora mismo le traigo su orden-El pelinegro se presento muy cortes.

-Gracias-Ella aun se veía muy deprimida.

-Oye Grey, porque tan pegado a esa clienta-Pregunto inocente Jellal.

-No es nada solo que se ve muy triste-El le contesto con una mirada de preocupación.

-Ten Grey aquí está la orden de la clienta-Dijo Kana.

-También dame una rebanada de pastel de chocolate-Le dijo el pelinegro.

-Are, no ser que a ti….-Fue interrumpida.

-Dame el dichoso pastel luego te pago-Sentencio el pelinegro para luego llevar la orden junto a una rebanada de pastel.

-Se siente un alma obscura, de donde vendrá-Decía Natsu atrás en la bodega haciendo el inventario.

-Aquí tiene su orden Juvia-sama-Dijo el chico dejando la orden.

-Disculpe pero no pedí rebanada de pastel-Ella le dijo viendo al pastel.

-No se preocupe es cortesía de la casa, espero sea de su agrado-Dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro.

-Gracias-Seguía con una cara triste.

-Señori…-Se detuvo de decir algo cuando vio algo o alguien entrar al café, salió corriendo y tomo a Gajeel, Jellal y…..

-Ya acabe el iventa….-El pelirosa entraba al café pero fue tomado por una mano jalándolo a los guardarropas.

-Que pasa Grey? Porque nos jalaste así?-Pregunto Jellal.

-Maldito imbécil ya verás-El pelirosa quería pelear.

-Cállate, o se darán cuanta serillo-Dijo el pelinegro.

-Quienes?-Pregunto Gajeel. El pelinegro señalo una mesa con tres chicas las cuales los otros dos reconocieron pero Jellal no tenía idea…

-Luce…Erza…..y…..-Fue interrumpido el pelirosa.

-La Enana….-Gajeel.

-Quienes son ellas?-Pregunto el peliazul.

-Mis amigas-Dijo el pelinegro.

-Enemigas-Los otros chicos.

-Aaaaaaa y que pasa con ello-Dijo sin entender.

-Que si nos ven en esta clase de trabajo, pensaran que somos unos perdedores o unos pervertidos-El pelinegro explico.

-Y yo que tengo que ver-Dijo Jellal.

-Que necesitaremos tu ayuda-Dijo el ojirojo.

-Por favor Jellal-Natsu ojos de cachorrito.

-Está bien que necesitan-Rendido.

-Primero necesitamos cubrirnos las caras, tomemos las mascaras y las pelucas del otro día-Los chicos fueron por las mascaras y pelucas.

-Cuál es el plan Grey?-Dijo el ojirojo.

-Oigan esto, debemos hacer lo más necesario para no decir nuestros nombres y que Jellal las atienda, por si algún motivo piden un servicio den nombres falsos, pero yo haré la entrada para pedirle a Jellal que las atienda-Explico ya disfrazados.

-Aye-Los chicos aceptaron y fueron al café cubiertos de la cara, mientras tanto en la mesa de las chicas.

-Maldición, ese maldito de Natsu siempre me gana-La rubia tenía un poco de furia pero las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Lu-chan, tranquila últimamente hablas de Natsu no será que…-La inerrumpieron.

-No eso no puede ser, además tu estas igual, porque no tiraste el numero de Gajeel-Ella se excuso y puso en una incómoda posición a su amiga.

-Etto, etto, etto….-No savia que contestar.

-Hay chicas, que bien que a mí no me ocurre nada de eso-La pelirroja se excluía de sus amigas.

-Disculpen van a ordenar un servicio-Un problema en el plan de Grey, Kana.

-Eh…. Si señorita un servicio de chico seductor para i amiga-Dijo Levy aprovechando para salir de su enredo.

-Levy-chan!, bueno entonces uno de chico rudo par mi amiga-Pago con la misma moneda.

-Y usted?-Le pregunto a la pelirroja.

-Me trae un pastel de fresa-Le dijo la pelirroja.

-Está bien en un momento le traen sus servicios y su pedido, podrían tomar su respectiva mesa para iniciar el servicio-La pelichocolate les indico, ella se retiro y las chicas se fueron a su respectiva mesa.

-Espero que esos rumores de que este lugar es muy bueno sea real-La rubia se dijo a si misma. Mientras tanto con los chicos y la Jefa…

-Porque llevan esas mascaras y pelucas-Pregunto la encargada.

-Por nada, tenemos que atender a las clientas si nos dis….-Lo interrumpieron.

-No es necesario ya lo hice yo, Natsu ve con la chica rubia pidió un servicio de chico seductor, tu Gajeel tu con la pequeña ella pidió uno de chico rudo y tu Jellal atiende a la señorita pelirroja, llévale una rebanada de pastel de fresa-Dijo para darle el pastel.

-Nuestro plan fue desecho, pero no debemos rendirnos, chicos ya saben que hacer-Dijo el pelinegro.

-AYE!-Los otros chicos.

**Mesa de Lucy:**

-Mucho gusto señorita en que le puedo servir-Natsu (Tenia el cabello rosa y una mascara de color rosa)

-Me traería un pastel de vainilla-La chica se sonrojo cuando llego el chico.

-Con gusta, en un momento regreso mi landa dama-El se retiraba mientras tanto en la mente de Lucy (Que está pasando porque me da vergüenza esto solo pasa con Natsu…. Espera que estoy pensando…Porque me pasa esto) la chica menio la cabeza por los pensamientos que tenia.

**Mesa de Levy:**

-Que va pedir?-Pregunto el ojirojo muy seco (Llevaba una peluca roja y la máscara)

-Que grosero-Ella contesto al chico.

-Usted pidió el chico rudo así que tengo que actuar-El le decía a la chica que no era su culpa.

-Si es verdad, pero eso no lo justifica de ser tan grosero-Ella tenía un mohín.

-Discúlpame pequeña-El se disculpo acariciando la cabellera de la chica lo cual hiso sonrojarla.

-No soy una niña-Ella decía en lo bajo.

**Mesa de Erza:**

-Aquí esta su pastel señorita-Jellal le dejo el pastel en la mesa (Solo llevaba la máscara)

-Gra…..-Ella quería agradecer pero algo se lo impedía, en lo poco que veía de la cara del chico ella quedo inmersa, en sus labios, sus ojos y su cabello azul la hipnotizo….

-Señorita, está bien-El estaba un poco confuso del porque ella no contestaba.

-No, no…no, pasa nada gra….gra….gracias-Ella dijo tartamudeando.

-Claro, dulzura-Se le salió a Jellal, ella se puso del color de su cabello.

**Mesa de Juvia:**

-Va necesitar algo mas Juvia-sama-Pregunto Grey (Macara y peluca rubia)

-No muchas gracias Grey, pero me retiro-Ella lo reconoció, pago y se fue, pero en la mesa de Lucy.

-**Natsu…Esa chica…-**Decía una voz muy lúgubre.

-Sí, **MUERTE **ya me di cuenta-El pelirosa estaba observando a la peliazul que salía con mucha seriedad.

Después de un buen rato las otras tres chicas se retiraron de lugar casi era la hora de cerrar así que los chicos se pusieron a recoger, mientras tanto con las chicas….

-Ese café era muy bueno no creen-Dijo la rubia.

-Si tienes razón es muy interesante-Ahora la peliazul.

-Pero creo que la que se divirtió mas fue…..-Las dos señalaban con la mirada a la peliroja que aun parecía un tomate.

-Pero, Lu-chan tu estas en la misma situación-Decía la peliazul.

-Que quieres decir Levy-chan-Ella estaba un poco confundida.

-Natsu-Ella dijo con una risita.

-Que como crees Levy-chan yo no me fijaría en un guapo plebeyo….no, no, no, no me fijaría en ese tonto-Ella estaba muy roja.

-Vez, te gusta Natsu Lu-chan, pero tu orgullo no te deja verlo-La peliazul le decía a su amiga que es lo que sentía.

-Tu también estas igual con Gajeel-Rápido ataco.

-Qu…..q….que… como crees que me guste un rudo insensible con bonitos ojos-Ella se le salió.

-Bonitos ojos?-La rubia se sorprendió.

-M…mm…me…..me tengo que ir adiós Lu-chan-Ella salió corriendo.

-Adiós Levy-chan, adiós Erza-Ella también se fue dejando a la pelirroja aun en trance, pero volviendo con los chicos…

-Bueno me retiro los veo mañana chicos-Grey se retiraba de "Delight Ladies '" para irse.

-Recuerda Natsu, te toca cerrar, bueno adiós a todos-La jefa se iba.

-Mala suerte Salamander-Gajeel también se iba.

-Hasta mañana Natsu-Jellal se despedía.

-Maldición tengo que apresurarme, tengo que buscar a esa chica-El se dijo para apresurarse.

Mientras el pelirosa cerraba, Grey caminaba por el parque para irse a su casa, el iba pensando en la chica de cabellos azules, pero en ese momento…..

-Por favor déjame en paz, no me sigas mas-Se oía la voz de una chica llorando.

-Qué?-El se sorprendió al oír la voz de la chica.

-No me sigas lastimando….por favor, déjame….no mas-La chica lloraba mas.

-Quien está a….-El chico se acerco mas a donde ella estaba pero cuando quería preguntar quién era, ahí estaba una chica arrodilladla llorando, pero ese no era el problema del porque no prosiguió hablando, lo que lo detuvo a hablar fue una abominación detrás de ella, eso era tan horrendo y escalofriante al verlo, eso era tan repulsivo que cualquiera querría salir corriendo de ahí y nunca volver pero el no podía y la razón era….

-Ju…..Ju….Juvia…-El se percato que la chica era la peculiar muchacha del café.

-Por favor deja a Juvia en paz Juvia no es rara-Ella estaba llorando mas.

-Eres rara, tonta, fea y una persona repugnante-La abominación hablaba.

-Deja a Juvia en paz por favor te lo ruego-A cada momento se le rompía el corazón.

-Eres tan estúpida y además estas sola, nadie te ve todos te ignoran…vamos dame tu alma así todo se arreglara…vamos solo eres una existencia que estorba-Esa cosa le decía cosas cada vez peor, esa cosa quería su alma….

-No….-Ella se estaba rindiendo.

-Sola, nadie te quiere maldita, todos te detestan-Seguía insistiendo.

-No, déjame por…-Ya no podía más.

-SI….SI…DAME TU ALMAAAA!-Esa bestia tomaba el alma de la chica pero…..

-DEJA EN PAZ A JUVIA BASTARDO-Un grito se oyó defendiendo a la chica….

-Quien eres tonto, estoy ocupado con la escoria-La bestia estaba enojada por ser interrumpido.

-Juvia no es una escoria, maldito bastardo-Le dijo Grey a la bestia.

-Eso crees tonto ella es un est…Fue interrumpido.

-DEJA DE DECIRLE ASI BASTARDO…Ella es una chica encantadora y hermosa , no tienes el maldito derecho ni de hablar con ella-El respondió mientras la chica lo miraba muy atentamente…..

-Grey….-Ella dijo en lo bajo pero la maldita alma obscura la tomo…

-Esta escoria no me agás reír, esta cosa no vale la pe…..-Fue interrumpido por el chico pero no solo con palabras…..

-Maldito suéltala [Ice Make: Cold Excalibur]-El chico creó una espada de hielo y corto el brazo del alma oscura donde estaba sujetada Juvia, cuando la chica estaba en el suelo el fue rápido a ver si estaba bien…

-Juvia estas bi…-No pudo terminar de hablar porque fue enviado a volar por el alma oscura, pero antes de ser golpeado tomo a Juvia y la protegió pero para su mala suerte el también perdió la conciencia…

-Ahora morirás con ella tonto, mueran….MALDITO ESO QUEMA!-El levanto una garra para acabar con ellos pero alguien lo impidió…

-Te quemaste, **ALMA OSCURA!-**Dijo un pelirosa….

-Maldito humano, también quieres que te aniquile-Dijo el alma obscura.

-Muestra tu verdadera cara engendro del demonio-El hablo muy confiado.

-AHORA MORIRAS!-La bestia se transformo en un demonio con apariencia de centauro con cola de serpiente, cuatro ojos, además de recuperar su brazo.

-Sí que eres feo, no te preocupes destruiré tu sufrimiento-El pelirosa se burlaba.

-Maldito bastardo-Grito para atacar con una especie de fuego negro, el chico esquivo el ataque con gran facilidad y…..

-Trágate esto [Alas del Dragón de Fuego]-Ataco Natsu, dando en el blanco pero parecía que no le afectaba mucho, en ese mismo momento el demonio ataco con su cola de serpiente, Natsu la pudo esquivar pero fue golpeado por uno de los ataques de fuego negro, le dio en un brazo esas llamas eran peligrosas, el demonio con cada momento se hacía más rápido y más fuerte, Natsu seguía con los ataques…..

-[Espada Cuerno de Dragón de Fuego]-Otra vez acertó pero no daba mucho efecto, al parecer el alma era resistente a las llamas, ahora el demonio ataco de nuevo, Natsu esquivo todos los ataques que venían, uno de ellos se desvió hacia Grey y Juvia así que Natsu se lanzo a protegerlos con su cuerpo, el alma noto eso y lo aprovecho lanzo otro ataque a los dos inconscientes el pelirosa los protegió pero al recibir el ataque la cola de serpiente lo mordió, Natsu estaba muy mal herido su cuerpo estaba demacrado además de estar agotado, en ese momento el demonio mando otro ataque de llamas negras más fuerte que el anterior a Grey y Juvia, Natsu ya no podía levantarse el solo veía lo que pasaba desesperado…

-MALDITA SEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Natsu estaba demasiado enfadado, estaba sufriendo.

-[Rugido del Dragón de Hierro]-Se vio un ataque muy poderoso acabando con las llamas.

-Ga…Ga…Gajeel-Dijo el pelirosa.

-No puedes con esa cosa Salamander, pensé que eras mas fuerte-El ojirojo llego a ayudar.

-Cállate tonto….gracias-El agradecía.

-Después me explicaras todo ahora tenemos que acabar con este bastardo-Dijo el ojirojo.

-Claro-El se levanto para pelear.

-Mas malditas escorias, no importa todas morirán-El alma amenazaba con acabarlos.

-Gajeel dame unos dos minutos, are algo para acabarlo-Dijo el pelirosa.

-Para cuando acabes ya lo abre derrotado-Contesto.

-Bueno es hora de empezar-El pelirosa cerró los ojos y se quedo parado, en ese momento empezó a salir un aura azul obscura…..

-Bueno entonces [Lanza del Dragón de Hierro: Astillas del Demonio]-El ataco con mucha vellosidad pero el demonio era más rápido y esquivaba los ataques, asi que cambio de estrategia con….

-[Demon Karma: Espada del Dios del Hierro]-Ataco con uno de sus mejores ataque pero fue esquivado y en ese momento ataco con una concentración de llamas negras formando un rayo negro pero antes de impactar…

-[Escamas del Dragón de Hierro]-Se pudo defender el muchacho antes de ser impactado…..

-Ahora me toca a mi…[_Con el ultimo lamento de mi vida, hago un contrato con la MUERTE, pago con mi alma para poder pelear, el miedo ya no existe tampoco el dolor, esto es una petición del lacayo del ser que no es dios ni demonio, que gobierna su mismo mundo dando un equilibrio en la vida, yo invoco el poder de la MUERTE, arma redentora y castigadora yo te invoco….__**GUADAÑA**__…._]-De una aura azul obscura sale una guadaña la cual es de la muerte, esta arma tenía una fuerza increíble eso fácil se notaba…..

-Crees que eso me dará miedo, piénsalo bien mocoso estúpido-En ese momento el alma lanzo otro rayo negro más fuerte que el anterior pero…

-Ahora, desaparecerás [Loto Carmesí: Guadaña de la Muerte llamas Dragón de Fuego]-En un segundo destrozo el rayo y corto a la mitad el alma obscura, en ese momento Natsu…..

-Ahora descansa alma obscura que condena al mundo, devuelve el alma de esta pobre víctima, yo como ejecutor de la muerte rompo este contrato con el demonio-El hablo para que desapareciera el alma obscura y regresara el alma de Juvia….

-Bueno Salamander, ahora me contaras todo-Dijo Gajeel.

-Mañana te diré todo, ahora llevémoslos a sus casas-Termino el pelirosa para cargar a la chica y llevársela…

En una mansión ya de noche….

-Que siento por ese tonto?-Se decía una chica.

-Maldición detesto este sentimiento, no quiero sentirlo es horrible cuando no lo veo y cuando lo hago me pongo como tonta, TE DETESTOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Grito.

-Maldito…Que me hiciste?...Natsu-Al decir esto escondió la cara en la almohada.

Al día siguiente en "Delight Ladies '"….

-Grey-sama, como esta-Decía una peliazul incomodando al pelinegro.

-BBBBBBien, Juvia-El estaba extrañado por su nueva actitud.

-Al parecer le gustas Grey-sama-Se burlaba el ojirojo.

-Cállate-Es lo único que pudo decir porque era abrazado por la peliazul muy fuerte.

-Hola Natsu-nii, chicos-Dijo el pequeño Romeo al entrar.

-Hola chicos-Ahora Wendy.

-AYE!-Happy.

-Ya llegamos Gajeel-Lily.

-Hola a todos para que vinieron todos?-Pregunto el pelirosa.

-Yo los llame para que también oigan la historia de las almas obscuras y de tu contrato-Dijo Gajeel.

-Les dijiste-Pregunto un poco molesto el pelirosa.

-Si porque somos amigos y debemos apoyarnos Natsu-nii-El pequeño Romeo hablo de mucho corazón.

-Si Natsu-san por favor confía en nosotros-También Wendy.

-Está bien, pero no es una linda historia-Dijo Natsu ya rendido.

-Nada que tenga que ver contigo es bello-Dijo el pelinegro.

-Maldito quieren que les cuente sí o no-Hablo molesto.

-Por favor Natsu-san, Grey-sama y juvia quieren saber-Ella hablo abrazando el brazo de chico.

-Está bien, por donde empiezo?-Se preguntaba.

-Que tal por lo que te paso con tu padre-Hablo Lily.

-Como conoces la historia?-Le pregunto el pelirosa.

-Si Happy me conto un poco-Le contesto.

-Happy!-Un poco molesto.

-Es que me dio un pescado-Se excuso con ojos llorosos.

-Bueno ya empieza que no tenemos todo el día-La jefa del lugar.

Bueno entonces empezare explicando…. cómo asesinan a Igneel…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer…Espero le haya gustado, me tarde un poco en pensar que ponerle…el próximo capitulo la explicación del contrato de Natsu y la **MUERTE**…Bueno gracias y…..SAYONARA!


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5: El trato con la MUERTE…**

-Bueno entonces, les diré como fue asesinado Igneel….-El iba proseguir pero una chica lo interrumpió….

-Disculpa Natsu-san, pero Juvia tiene una sola duda, quien es Igneel?-Pregunto ingenua la peliazul ya que ella era nueva en el grupo.

-Disculpa por no decirles, Igneel Dragneel es mi padre…-Dicho esto fue interrumpido pero esta vez por los demás chicos…..

-Igneel Dragneel?-Jellal.

-Si-Respondió Natsu con confusión.

-De casualidad es pelirrojo-Kana.

-Si-Seguía confundido.

-Tenía un bigote de lápiz-Ahora Grey.

-Si-Esto lo empezaba hartar.

-Su magia es mata dragones y de elemento fuego-Romeo.

-Como demonios conocen a mi papa?-El estaba incrédulo por el hecho de que ellos habían descrito a su padre.

-Natsu-san, tu papa es El Rey Dragón del Fuego-Wendy.

-Quien?-El no tenía idea.

-Tu papa, es uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo-Romeo.

-Describieron a mi papa pero no sé quién es El Rey Dragón de Fuego, pero si tengo una foto-Después de decir eso el pelirosa saco una foto de él y su papa, todos fueron a ver la foto y…

-EL REY DRAGON DE FUEGO!-Todos gritaron sorprendidos menos Gajeel, Happy y Lily…

-Enserio?, no tenía idea-El contesto incrédulo.

-Que nunca te lo dijo o te enteraste en tu casa o escuela?-Kana pregunta.

-No nunca me lo dijo y no teníamos casa, nosotros viajábamos por todo el mundo como vagabundos-El contesto con mucha sinceridad.

-Entonces en las ciudades o pueblos no lo reconocían cuando pasaban por ahí?-Otra vez pregunto Kana.

-Cuando entrabamos a pueblos o ciudades, nosotros nos disfrazábamos de payasos para trabajar-El contesto de nuevo con sinceridad.

-Por eso siempre eres un payaso, flamita-El pelinegro acoto.

-Cállate Stripper-El pelirosa contesto furioso.

-Que me dijiste imbécil-Iba empezar la pelea pero…..

-Se calman los dos o mando las fotos a su escuela-Kana amenazo.

-Perdón jefa-Los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Sigue con tu historia Natsu-Dijo la pelichocolate.

-Está bien…todo comenzó cuando tenía 7 años, Igneel y yo viajábamos por un denso bosque en la zona más peligrosa de todo el mundo…..Zero-Todos se sorprendieron y las chicas tenían un poco de miedo y es que esa zona esta habitada de todo tipo de bestias, fantasmas, demonios y dragones que podían asesinar fácilmente una ciudad entera…

-Nosotros ya llevábamos dos semanas en ese lugar cuando al fin íbamos a salir…..-

**FlashBack:**

-Igneel cuanto falta para salir de aquí-Decía un pequeño niño pelirosa.

-Ya falta poco Natsu-El hombre que iba con el le contesto muy calmado pero con una expresión muy seria…

-Eso mismo dijiste hace dos hora-El se quejaba.

-Casi salimos Natsu y cuando lo ágamos lo primero que haremos será comprar comida-Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Sí, apresurémonos que ya tengo mucha hambre-El niño se ánimo para seguir caminando.

-Sí, sí, sí, ya voy Na…..-Igneel se interrumpió al sentir una enorme sed de sangre, con una terrible maldad que aria llorar asta al hombre más rudo….

-Ara, ara, ara, parece que te percataste de mi presencia, eso es sorprendente porque yo oculte mi presencia, ni los dioses la pueden sentir, debes ser fuerte NO…..-Apareció un hombre con un aura escalofriante, era terror puro, sus ojos tenían sed de sangre…

-Quien demonios eres tú?-El pelirrojo se puso completamente serio, por algún motivo no bajaba la guardia….

-Que buena expresión tienes, dime pelearías conmigo?-El hombre quería pelear, pero Igneel no, no quería arriesgar a su hijo…..

-No gracias me tengo que ir, vámonos Natsu….Natsu?-El pelirrojo no encontraba a su hijo, se estaba desesperando…

-Estabas buscando esto….-El maldito tenia a Natsu agarrado del cuello.

-I…..Ig…..Igneel, ayuda-Muy apenas pudo hablar Natsu….

-Déjalo bastardo, peleare contigo pero déjalo ir-Igneel estaba furioso.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmmm, lo pondré aquí-Diciendo esas palabras lanzo a Natsu y lo amarro con unas cadenas negras que aparecieron de el….

-NATSU! Maldito bastarso-Estaba furioso.

-Creo que algui…..-No pudo decir nada porque…

-[Puño de Hierro de Dragón de Fuego]-Igneel lanzo un golpe con la magnitud para destrozar fácilmente una montaña, el bastardo salió impactado a un árbol…

-Que buen golpe, me dolió un poco-El maldito presumía.

-Ahora veras bastardo [Colmillo del Dragón de Fuego]-De nuevo un ataque demasiado poderoso pero…..

-Entonces yo también atacare [Infierno Obscuro Cuchillas del Demonio]-El también ataco, al momento de impactar…..

-Creo que eres más fuerte de lo que creí, debo ponerme más serio-Igneel tenía una sonrisa pero sentía más furia…

-Espero que lo agás o esto no será divertido-El tenia una sonrisa con hambre de mas pelea…

-Como tú lo pediste [Dragon Force]-El pelirrojo se puso serio, al entrar al modo Dragon Force su cabello parecen llamas, se le forman unas escamas, además de unas maracas rojas en el cuello en forma de rasguños de garras, su fuerza aumento 4 veces más, su oponente lo veía y…

-Eso es, eso quiero ver, mas fuerte, mas , mas…..-Se ponía más feliz por ver a Igneel incrementar su poder…

-Trágate esto [Alas del Dragón de Fuego]-Ataco con demasiada fuerza y velocidad….

-Ahora veremos [Infierno Obscuro Alas del Demonio]-Contraataco, el ataque de Igneel era más fuerte….

-[Llama brillante del Dragón de Fuego]-Siguió atacando.

-[Infierno Obscuro Puertas del Infierno]-Creo unas puertas las cuales al abrirse capturo el ataque de Igneel y lo desapareció….

-Eres fuerte, pero no lo suficiente [Espada Cuerno de Dragón de Fuego]-Se lanzo con gran fuerza…..

-No presumas estúpido [Infierno Obscuro Lanza del Demonio]-El se lanzo de la misma manera…

Los dos peleaban con demasiada fuerza era una pelea entre titanes, cada vez era más ruda la pelea, ninguno desistía esta pela seguía día y noche, ya habían pasado tres días y ninguno parecía cansado en ese momento….

-[Loto Carmesí: Puño del Dragón de Fuego]-Igneel ataco con mucha fuerza lo cual fue un golpe directo…

-Maldito eso si que dolió-El aun se podía levantar después de uno de los ataques más poderosos del mundo, así que…..

-Con que las artes "Secretas" no sirven contigo entonces Arte prohibida [Estrella Carmesí: Garra Supernova del Dragón de Fuego]-Una inmensa cantidad de fuego se acumulo en su mano izquierda, la fuerza era tan enorme que los arboles alrededor se quemaban, pero antes de que pudiera atacar….

-No lo creo, dile adiós a tu hijo bastardo [Infierno Obscuro Laser Destructor del Cielo]-El maldito lanzo un ataque al pobre Natsu que no se podía mover, al ver esto Igneel se lanzo para proteger a Natsu pero…..

-I…..I…I..I….I…Ig…IGNEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLL!-Natsu grito por lo que había visto, su padre perdió un brazo al salvarlo….

-Maldito…..Eres un maldito….co…..co….cobarde-Igneel estaba muy débil por el ataque que recibió…..

-Sabes me divertí mucho pero es hora de irme….Adiós hasta nunca Arte Prohibida [Sacrificio de 1000 Almas Destructor de Dioses]-El maldito lanzo un ataque en forma de esfera y orbitas (Parecía un átomo enorme), el ataque iba directo a los dos pero Igneel uso todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza para crear un enorme escudo y protegerlos…..pero fue inútil ese ataque consumió el escudo dándole a Igneel en ese momento cuando su cuerpo desapareciera…

-Perdóname hijo…..no te pude proteger….por favor perdóname Natsu…..Diana-Fueron sus últimas palabras de Igneel antes de desaparecer por completo, después de esto el ataque impacto a Natsu con la fuerza restante y….

-No lo puedo creer, el cuerpo del niño sigue casi intacto ese hombre era fuerte pero no me podía ganar, así que me retiro-El maldito seguía viendo a Natsu, el pequeño seguía con vida, pero solo le quedaba poco tiempo de vida el simple hecho de no tener piernas y brazo izquierdo no era suficiente, solo quedaba la mitad de su corazón, el veía a ese hombre reír, sus ojos se hacían más pesados casi ya no respiraba, con todas las fuerzas y furia que tenia pudo decir….

-Te matare, TE JURO QUE TE MATAREEEEEEEEEEEEE!-El grito pero el ya no estaba, el chico se moría, la hora había llegado pero….

-**Natsu….**-Alguien le llamaba….

-….-No contestaba.

-**Natsu…Natsu…Natsu despierta**-Seguía insistiendo.

-Qui…quien me llama?-Decía el pequeño niño muy débil.

-**Despierta Natsu…. Despierta**-Seguía insistiendo.

-Quien eres tu? Y en donde estoy?-Decía Natsu viendo que ya no estaba en el bosque, ahora estaba en un lugar lleno de obscuridad y soledad pero realmente no estaba solo, enfrente de el tenia una un ser que nadie podría describir…..

-**Este es mi hogar… y yo soy…LA MUERTE….**-Se presento ante el chico.

-Entonces si morí…no podre vengar a Igneel…-El estaba demasiado triste tanto que quería llorar, pero antes de ponerse llorar…

-**Dime tanto quieres venganza**-Le pregunto al niño.

-Sí, daría cualquier cosa por hacerlo-Decía con mucha furia.

-**Hasta…..TU ALMA**-El le pregunto sin dudas.

-…Si, daría hasta mi alma-Lo pensó primero y luego respondió.

-**Entonces lee esto en voz alta y luego firma con tu sangre**-La **MUERTE** saco un pergamino donde las letras eran llamas azules…

-_Yo Natsu Dragneel hago este contrato para dar mi alma por poder y seguir vivo, desde este día soy un arma, un esclavo y un sirviente de mi señor…__**LA MUERTE-**_El acabo de leer y firmo con su sangre….

-**Entonces de ahora en adelante, capturaras almas obscuras y….**-Lo interrumpió.

-Matar el bastardo que asesino a Igneel-Después de decir esto una estela de luz apareció, después de que la estela de luz se fue Natsu estaba en el bosque de nuevo, con su brazo y piernas como si no hubiera pasado nada, cuando se dio cuenta vio donde se supone que su padre estaría pero lo único que encontró era la bufanda de su padre…

-Igneel….-Su mirada era triste, el fue por una piedra de buen tamaño, la coloco en donde murió Igneel, en esa piedra Natsu grabo "Igneel Dragneel el mejor padre y amigo… te amo Papa", después de eso Natsu se estaba yendo, pero en ese momento apareció una bestia enorme, Natsu no le preocupo de un solo golpe lo termino, después vio atrás y…

-Te juro que te vengare…Igneel-Dijo tomando su bufanda y yéndose…..

**FinFlashBack.**

Todos oyeron atentos, las chicas y Happy tenían lágrimas, los chicos tenían una mirada de tristeza y furia, Natsu estaba con una mirada de nostalgia y furia por lo de ese día…

-Como se llama ese bastardo?-Hablo con furia Gajeel.

-Natsu-nii….-Estaba muy triste el pequeño Romeo.

-Natsu por favor dinos-Jellal estaba preocupado.

-Ese bastado se llama…Reiser…-El dijo con mucha furia.

-Entonces ese es el nombre del bastardo que acabaremos-Dijo Gajeel.

-Te ayudaremos Flamita ese maldito debe ser muy fuerte-Grey también muy enojado.

-Si Natsu-san, Grey-sama y Juvia ayudaran-Dijo Juvia abrazando a Grey.

-Todos ayudaremos Natsu-nii-Ahora Romeo.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, dejando ya eso de lado Natsu ve por un saco de café a la bodega-Hablo la jefa.

-Si Jefa, ahora mismo-El contesto, estaba feliz porque sus amigos lo apoyaban, el fua a la bodega y…

-Gracias Kana, ahora ya sabemos qué hacer para que la muerte no cobre el alma de Natsu-Dijo el peliazul.

-SIIIIIIIII!-Todos.

-Nosotros seremos los que aniquilen a Reiser y así Natsu no dará su alma-Ese era el plan.

-Bueno desde mañana se pondrán a entrenar, incluyéndome-Hablo Kana.

-Si jefa-Dijeron los tres empleados.

-Debe querer mucho a Natsu-san verdad?-La pequeña Wendy hablo muy ilusionada.

-Claro, además de que por el tengo más clientas y más dinero-Ella tenía una gran sonrisa y ojos con símbolo de dinero.

-Me lo suponía-Dijo Jellal y todos se pusieron a reir.

-Bueno, todos a trabajar-Kana ordeno.

-Si Jefa!-Los tres chicos animados, se oyó una campana de la puerta de entrada, al oírlo Grey fue a dar la bienvenida pero….

-Bienvenidas seño….-Se congelo.

-Que ocu…-Lo mismo pasó con Gajeeel.

-Que les pasa chi….-Romeo se puso en la misma situación, Wendy también.

-Que le ocurre Grey-sama-Decía la peliazul cuando vio a su querido Grey –sama congelado.

-Ya traje el café….Jellal que está pasando parece que vieron un fantasma-El llego y le pregunto lo que ocurría.

-Nada solo eso-El dijo un poco divertido.

-Que co…-En la misma situación.

-Natsu-Una voz femenina que ellos conocían.

-…LUCEEEEEEEEE!-Grito al ver a las tres chicas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer…Espero que los haya sacado de dudas y les gustara….El siguiente capítulo será más cómico…Si quieren el capítulo de otra forma o si quieren darme sugerencias avísenme antes de empezar…. A si le agregare al fanfic que también es de acción….Bueno Gracias y…SAYONARA!


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6: Unas semanas muy vergonzosas y 4 besos …..**

-…LUCEEEEEEEEE!-Grito al ver a las tres chicas. Tres chicas que la mayoría conocía y esperaban no ver hoy, ellas aparecieron en la puerta de "Delight Ladies '" como clientas pero…..

-Natsu… Grey…. Gajeel?-Dijo una rubia que estaba un poco confusa.

-Entonces los chicos de ayer…..-La pequeña Levy también estaba confundida.

-Me dijeron Dulzura….-Ahora la pelirroja muy sonrojada.

-No ese fui yo-Dijo sin ninguna despreocupación el peliazul.

-T….t….tu…-Ella se puso aun más roja.

-Ustedes fueron los que nos atendieron ayer?-Muy sonrojada la rubia.

-Yo te atendí y Gajeel a Levy-Contesto el pelirosa.

-Tú fuiste el que me dijo eso-Rubia también muy roja.

-Tú fuiste el grosero…y…el que me acaricio-Eso ultimo lo dijo en lo bajo ya que estaba muy sonrojada.

-Solo lo hacemos porque es nuestro trabajo-Dijo muy rojo Gajeel.

-Aunque yo nunca digo mentiras, Igneel me regañaba si lo hacía-El pelirosa hablo era uno de los que no estaban sonrojados.

-Está bien que ustedes trabajen, pero tu Grey?-Dijo la pequeña Levy cuestionando a su amigo.

-Soy chantajeado y tengo que trabajar aquí-Contesto rápido el porqué estaba en ese lugar trabajando.

-Esperen un momento, los chicos mas rudos de la escuela trabajan en un café de mayordomos para niñas y señoritas-La rubia tenía una sonrisa maligna, lo cual la pequeña Levy reconoció.

-Eso suena muy vergonzoso Lu-chan, por eso se disfrazaron para que no nos diéramos cuenta de su vergonzoso trabajo-Levy tenia la misma sonrisa (Que malas)

-Sería malo que toda la escuela se enterara no Levy-chan-Ella hablaba con un poco de malicia.

-Claro Lu-chan, a nosotras se nos podría salir donde trabajan… a menos de que-Ellas traían un plan maléfico entre manos…

-A menos de qué?...-Los chicos estaban preocupados, bueno Natsu no.

-Los tres sean nuestros "Esclavos"-Salió una aura negra y se oyó un trueno…

-TRUENO!-Lily se oculto atrás de su compañero.

-Qué raro, ni siquiera está nublado?-Wendy veía el cielo pero estaba despejado. (De tan malas que son salen truenos)

-Así que, que dicen?-Hablo la rubia con un aura que a muchos espantarían.

-No tenemos de otra, maldita sea-Gajeel maldecía.

-Lo sé tendremos que ace….-El pelinegro fue interrumpido.

-No aceptamos-Dijo el pelirosa.

-Qué? a caso no sabes lo que ocurrirá?-Ellas se sorprendieron por su respuesta.

-Sí, si se que pasaría-El estaba muy consciente de lo que ocurriría.

-No tienes miedo o eres tonto-Ahora Levy.

-Imbécil que haces, debemos aceptar o seremos el hazmerreir de toda la escuela-Decía muy preocupado el pelirosa.

-Maldito Salamnder, te voy a matar-El ojirojo lo tomo del chaleco amenazando con el puño.

-No, no aceptamos-Decía el muy serio.

-Y porque no aceptas, no ves que no tienes opción-Decía la rubia ahora un poco molesta.

-No si tengo opción, les ordeno que no digan nada sobre nosotros o nuestro trabajo-El dijo con mucha seguridad.

-Que como se te ocurre decir eso estúpido?-Estaba furioso el ojirojo.

-Tu dándonos ordenes a nosotras, ahora me siento ofendida, ahora no solo serás mi esclavo si no también te arrastraras a pedirme perdón-Lastimo su orgullo.

-No, no lo hare, así que por favor no van a decir nada en la escuela-El estaba muy seguro.

-Si serás, maldito serillo-Grey lo iba a golpear pero…..

-Y porque tú te sientes tan confiado para decirnos eso-Ella estaba muy ofendida.

-Pues si recuerdo bien, he ganado 20 enfrentamientos en los cuales me prometiste que harías cualquier cosa para pagarme no-El ahora tenía una sonrisa siniestra, ellas tragaron en seco.

-Siiii-Ellas se veían sorprendidas de esa sonrisa maliciosa.

-Bueno me cobro una de mis recompensas, ordenando que no divulguen nada de nuestro trabajo o de nosotros a nadie-El pelirosa tiene cerebro.

-Eso es Salamder-El ojirojo estaba feliz porque su amigo recordara las recompensas que habían ganado.

-Al fin usas el cerebro Flamita-Se sentían victoriosos.

-Pero….-La peliazul quería reclamar pero su amiga la detuvo.

-El tiene razón, se lo debemos y solo está cobrando una de 20, debemos esperar los demás castigos y aceptarlo-Ella era muy madura al parecer.

-No, solo pediré eso así que solo me deben 19, pero no los pediré de golpe-El pelirosa hablo para que las chicas supieran sus intenciones.

-Entonces nunca podremos vengarnos-Decía la pequeña Levy que estaba un poco furiosa y decepcionada.

-Al parecer su chantaje no sirvió, pero en este lugar ellos si pueden ser sus esclavos-Hablo Kana con una risita picara…

-Enserio, como?-Ellas querían saber.

-No me digas que…..-Grey estaba temeroso por lo que le iba a decir.

-Este es el "Delight Ladies '" en este lugar los empleados hacen lo que las clientas pidan, solo tienen que pedir un servicio especial y pagar una generosa cantidad de dinero y así ellos serán sus esclavos-La pelichocolate les puso la soga al cuello a sus empleados, en ese momento ellos tragaron en seco, incluyendo a Natsu.

-YO QUIERO UN SERVICIO DE CHICO ENAMORADO CON GREY-SAMA!-No ase falte decir quien lo pedía.

-Maldición-Grey solo tenía una cara de derrotado.

-Yo pediré un servicio de chico tierno con Gajeel-Venganza dulce venganza de Levy.

-Odio mi trabajo-Es lo único que pudo decir Gajeel.

-Yo quiero un servicio de chico seductor-Ella tenía un aura aun más obscura que antes.

-Mmmmmmmmmmm, maldición ese es el papel que menos me sale-Natsu no estaba tan molesto o asustado.

-A mi me darías, un servicio como el de ayer-La pelirroja estaba como tomate al preguntarle a Jellal.

-Claro señorita-El dijo con seguridad, pero al ver a la chica le pareció "Tierna" el se sonrojo.

-Bueno creo que nosotros nos va…..-Antes de que pudiera decir algo Romeo.

-No no lo creo, un poco de ayuda gratis siempre sirve-Dijo Kana tomando el hombro de Romeo.

-Como?...ayuda gra…-No pudo terminar porque fue tomado a la fuerza llevándolo a los guardarropas, en pocos minutos regresaron con un Romeo vestido de un pequeño mayordomo.

-Entonces atiende a tu primer clienta-La pelichocolate se refería a Wendy,

-Qu….qu…que gustaría que le sirviera señorita?-Estaba completamente avergonzado.

-Un pastel de vainilla, Romeo-Ella también estaba roja pero si podía hablar bien.

-E….e….en….en un momento se lo traigo-El seguía muy avergonzado.

-Creo que debemos tomar muchas fotos de esto?-Dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa macabra.

-AYE!-Happy también estaba igual.

**Mesa de Juvia:**

-Mi amada Juvia me podrías decir que es lo que gustas, todo lo que me pidas será hecho realidad-Grey (Maldición, esto es demasiado vergonzoso, maldito trabajo)

-Grey-sam quiero que me dé un abrazo-Ella estaba muy feliz.

-Claro mi hermosa Juvia-El tomo con suavidad a Juvia y al abrazo con la mayor calidez (Maldito chantaje, maldita Kana…) el tenia un ligero sonrojo.

**Mesa de Levy:**

-Que gustaría ordenar señorita-Gajeel intentaba ser lo más adorable posible, algo casi imposible.

-No lo sé-Ella se veía un poco feliz por lo que pasaba.

-Perdón Levy-san, soy muy torpe haciendo esto, discúlpame-No podía ser en verdad estaba siendo tierno (Mátenme, mátenme, por favor alguien mátame) mientras tanto ella estaba sonrojada y entonces…..

-Podrías sentarte a mi lado-Ella estaba como tomate.

-Si-Lo intento decir lo más tierno posible (Maldición MATENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!) él seguía con la misma idea en su mente.

**Mesa de Erza:**

-Entonces en que te puedo servir-El peliazul actuaba como siempre.

-Me traerías una rebanada de pastel de fresa-Solo por pedir una rebanada de pastel estaba tan roja como nunca.

-Claro en un momento regreso-El le dijo para retirarse, no tardo más de 3 minutos en regresar con la rebanada de pastel pero a ella se le ocurrió algo que nunca pensaría decir….

-Podrías sentarte y hablar conmigo-Estaba más roja, si se podía…

-Claro, dime de qué quieres hablar dulzura-El pregunto un poco fascinado por la actitud de la chica…

-Dime que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre-Ella pregunto aun muy roja.

-Me gusta mucho dibujar los paisajes-El tenia una cara de alguien muy alegre y feliz de hablar de su pasatiempo.

-Dibujarías algo para mí-Ella le pregunto.

-Claro, déjame ir por mi cuadernillo-El sonrió por la petición de la chica.

-No tardes mucho-Ella se sentía muy cómoda con el chico…

**Mesa de Lucy:**

-Que ordenaras hoy Luce?-Pregunto el pelirosa como lo aria comúnmente, pero a ojos de las mujeres "Seductor" no era suficiente para describir como actuaba.

-Etto, etto, etto-Ella no podía decir nada pero (Maldición porque no puedo aguantar estar cerca de él, no Lucy eres una dama y debes ponerlo en su lugar) ella pensó "muy bien las cosas".

-Luce?-El se acerco sin pensar a la chica que seguía en su mundo.

-Lo que quiero no, lo que ordeno es que te arrodilles y disculpes por todas las veces que me as humilladlo-Ella sonaba muy seria pero con un sonrojo. En ese momento Natsu la vio por un instante y….

-Discúlpame Lucy, he sido alguien sumamente tonto y malvado, no sé si sea suficiente pero are hasta lo imposible para que me perdones-El estaba arrodillado pidiendo disculpas, después de pedir disculpas la vio muy fijamente, esto hiso que la rubia se sonrojara a tal grado de que le estaba empezando una hemorragia nasal.

-Ara…etto….yo….no….creo…-Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía completar sus frases….

-Luce estas bien, déjame ver estas roja, no será que….-El puso su frente contra la de ella para revisar si tenía fiebre, mientras tanto Lucy incrementaba su sonrojo y empezaba a sangrar por la nariz.

**Mesa de Wendy:**

-Wendy porque estoy haciendo esto?-Preguntaba el pobre Romeo.

-No se Romeo, pero te vez bien-Ella intento animarlo, pero se sonrojo al decir esto.

-Gra…gra…gracias Wendy-chan-El agradeció muy sonrojado.

.

.

El primer día de venganza solo surtió efecto en Gajeel y Grey, porque Natsu y Jellal no tuvieron ningún problema respecto a ese día, pero a lo que concierne las semanas próximas pues…

**Semana 2 lunes:**

-Hoy quiero que actúes como un perro que se muy torpe y tonto, un chihuahua-Levy hablo con una sonrisa muy macabra.

-Que demo…?-No pudo maldecir el ojirojo ya que su jefa estaba con una mirada maliciosa.

-Gof, gof, gof-Gajeel actuaba como un perro chihuahua muy sonrojado y furioso.

**Semana 3 martes:**

-Grey-sama hoy será esposo de Juvia y padre de un niño-Ella estaba muy feliz.

-Qué? y cómo quieres que saque un ni…-Fu interrumpido antes de seguir quejándose.

-Para eso me contrato a mí, aunque detesto la situación necesito el dinero-Hablo Lily con un traje de bebe y muy sonrojado.

-Pero qué? a ti también…-El estaba incrédulo por la situación en la que estaban los dos…

-Ahora seremos una familia feliz-Ella estaba muy contenta, pero los otros dos querían llorar…

**Semana 4 miércoles:**

-Quiero que leas esto conmigo-Erza tenía un libro en las manos pidiéndole a Jellal que lo lea con ella.

-Está bien Erza vamos a ver de qué es el li….-Cuando vio el contenido del libro el pobre Jellal no lo podía creer.

-Si comienza por favor Jellal, quiero oír fuerte y claro-Ella estaba muy ilusionada pero él estaba demasiado sonrojado.

-E…E…Erza, te gustan esta clase de libros-Si que estaba rojo y no era para menos…

-Sí, que acaso no te gusta este libro, este es uno de mis preferidos-Ella se estaba poniendo un poco triste.

-…Si, claro que me agradan-El intento no hacerla sentir mal.

-Entonces empieza-Su cara de cachorrito no lo dejaba en paz.

-Bueno entonces…La odisea del placer, Capitulo 1, El deseo por Sexo-Si, era un libro erótico, el pobre chico estaba hirviendo de vergüenza.

**Semana 5 jueves:**

-Natsu si cumpliste lo que me prometiste-Ella tenía una cara de cachorrito.

-Sí, no he comido desde ayer-El tenia una cara muy mala y se tocaba el estomago.

-Bueno entonces siéntate-El pelirosa obedeció, cuando se sentó la chica fue atrás de el tomo sus manos y lo esposo a la silla para que no pudiera moverse, esto sorprendió al chico…

-Para qué es esto Luuuuuuuuu…-El muchacho quedo embobado al ver que la chica saco un montón de comida de sabe quien donde la traía, pero se veía tan rica que cualquiera pagaría su vida para comerla…

-Voy a comer enfrente de ti, solamente eso-Ella aclaro para ponerse a comer, pero lo que para algunos esto es tonto para Natsu era una tortura peor que quitarle brazos y piernas el ya lo a experimento, en verdad prefiere mil veces ese dolor que esta tortura…

-Por favor, por favor, no me agás esto-El quería llorar mientras babeaba.

-Que quieres decir? Solo estoy comiendo-Ella tenía una sonrisa muy malvada, otro bocado, Natsu no resistía, pero no podía romper la silla o el contrato se extendería 10 años más.

-NOOOOO!. MATENME POR FAVOR MATENME!-El solo pudo gritar de agonía.

Esas semanas fueron unas torturas inmensas para los pobres chicos, algunos ejemplos de sus torturas son como, actuar como perritos, ser unos llorones, además de que los disfrazaron de los más populares fueron, Gajeel de osito, Grey de Novio, Jellal de niño de preescolar y Natsu de gato, pero su peor día fue en el que de nuevo hicieron disfrazarse de Maids con el mismo hechizo de Kana, hasta incluyeron al pobre Romeo en esa tortura, eso era demasiado vergonzoso tanto que muchos chicos entraron al café y les pidieron salir con ellos en una cita, eso fue una de las cosas que jamás quisieran recordar en su vida, en su mente recorría una oración muy explícita…

-COMO…-Gajeel.

-ODIO…-Grey.

-MI…-Jellal.

-TRABAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Natsu.

Las semanas pasaron bueno realmente dos meses de torturas, ellos se sentían muy cansados y estresados por esas situaciones y algunos sus sentimientos habían cambiado respecto a su castigadora.

Era viernes la jornada de trabajo había acabado, Romeo se había ido, los chicos acababan de cambiarse y planeaban irse pero….

-Bueno ya es hora de irnos-Dijo el pelinegro sin playera.

-Si-Dijo el pelirosa con una sonrisa.

-No dejare que se vayan aun-Hablo la jefa.

-Que ahora porque ya somos libres-El ojirojo se quejaba.

-No dejare que se vayan sin su recompensa-Ella les hablo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Recompensa?-Los cuatro se sorprendieron.

-Sí, los cuatro han trabajado mucho y se han esforzado, así que les doy una recompensa que está en el café-Ella les explico a sus empleados.

-Gracias Jefa-Natsu.

-Ya era hora-Gajeel.

-Qué será?-Jellal.

-Espero que sea algo bueno-Grey.

-Bueno yo me voy espero les guste su recompensa-Ella se retiraba con una sonrisa picara que nadie noto.

-Ustedes que creen que sea?-Pregunto el peliazul.

-No tengo la menor idea-Natsu incrédulo como siempre. En ese presiso momento abrieron la puerta y…

-Todo este sufrimiento al fin rinden fru….-Los chicos fueron brutalmente interrumpidos por..lo…que veían sus ojos…

-Hola CHICOS!-Sí, eran las chicas que los habían torturado estos dos últimos meses y si traían trajes de Maid y… borrachas…

-Chicas?-Ellos estaban realmente confundidos por la situación pero antes de que pudieran decir otra palabra, ellos fueron separados por las chicas que estaban muy ebrias para saberlo que están haciendo…

Todo esto ocurre en el mismo lapso de tiempo pero lo veremos en diferentes escenas…

**Gajeel:**

-Gajeel… me veo linda?-Ella estaba temblando de lo ebria que estaba.

-Que estás diciendo Enana, porque estas así, que ocurrió?-El intentaba saber él porque las chicas estaban así pero, la pequeña Levy estaba llorando.

-Que te pasa?-El se estaba preocupando, así que pregunto.

-Gajeel no cree que soy bonita…-Estaba llorando con más fuerza.

-Etto, etto, etto, si eres bonita-El intentaba hacer que ella dejara de llorar.

-No es cierto tu no crees eso, solo lo dices para que me sienta bien-Ella seguía llorando.

-Como carajo hago para que me creas-El se empezaba a fastidiar, pero no quería agraviar las cosas.

-Di que te gustan las chicas con pechos pequeños-Ella dijo entre llanto.

-Qué?-El al oír eso se puso rojo.

-Que digas que te gustan las chicas con pechos pequeños!-Ella lo dijo con un adorable puchero, el no sabía qué hacer así que.

-Me…me…me…me gustan….la…las…chi…chicas…con…pechos pequeños-El estaba hirviendo de la vergüenza.

-Enserio?-Ella se fijo en el viendo su sonrojo, pero estaba muy ebria y no sabía lo que decía.

-Si…-El seguía hirviendo.

-Pero di que te gusto más que las otras chicas, y que solo serás mío-Esto estaba más bochornoso…

-Me gustas mucho más que to…-No a completo la frase ya que la pequeña peliazul atrapo sus labios en un tierno beso.

**Grey:**

-Grey-sama, porque siempre intenta alejarse de Juvia-Ella reclamaba mientras teia un ligero sonrojo por el alcohol.

-No sé a qué te refieres-El quería escapar.

-Oooo, Grey-sama no se haga el tonto, usted ignora mucho a Juvia y eso está muy mal-Ella se veía completamente diferente, seducía a Grey?

-Pe….pe…perdón-El se disculpo pero ella se veía un poco molesta.

-No Grey-sama, eso no se hace, has sido un chico malo muy malo y eso merece u castigo-Esto era malo para Grey.

-Este, etto, help, tasukete, Ayuda-Esto sí que era malo.

-Este es tu castigo-Ella termino de hablar para lanzarse al chico y besarlo, el no sabía que estaba ocurriendo y no respondía por el beso de la chica que tan apasionado se lo daba.

**Jellal:**

-Erza que estás haciendo-Solo preguntar eso ya que él estaba siendo castigado con una palanca al brazo.

-Solo me vengo de lo que me has hecho-Ella rompía el brazo del chico sin piedad.

-De que estás hablando-El estaba siendo torturado por una fuerza increíble.

-Yo te he dado la oportunidad de tu vida y no la aprovechas-Ella soltó al fin su brazo.

-De que estás hablando Erza-El se estaba levantando después de esa terrible llave.

-De esto…-Sentencio para agarrar la camisa del chico y jalarlo para robarle su primer beso.

**Natsu:**

-Que te ocurre Lucy?-El chico preguntaba ya que ella se le insinuaba mucho a él demasiado.

-Me odias Natsu-Ella tenía una cara de tristeza.

-No claro que no Lucy, porque piensas eso-El estaba "Avergonzado" Natsu, el chico que es más inocente que un niño de 3 años, esto si que es malo.

-Demuéstramelo-Ella se le acerco más.

-Como?-Completamente rojo y era fácil de entender, la chica estaba pegado a el con la cara muy cerca de la suya además de que los pechos de ella estaban pegados en su pecho.

-Solo tienes que darme un beso-Ella se acercaba mas.

-Pero no puedo Igneel, me dijo que mi primer beso se lo diera a la chica que yo ame-El dijo muy inocente intentando alejarse.

-Qué lindo, no te preocupes Natsu será nuestro pequeño secreto-Ella se le acerco de nuevo.

-Pero no se guardar secretos y yo le prometí a Igneel que a la chica que le diera mi primer beso seria mi esposa-El seguía huyendo pero no podía.

-Entonces solo tendrás que casarte conmigo, no te preocupes yo te cuidare bien-Se acerco mas.

-Lucy por fav…-Ella se acerco tanto que los dos se tropezaron cayendo Lucy arriba de Natsu.

-Hay, eso dolió, Lucy estas bien-El decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza pero.

-Me duele mucho-Se quejo la chica tocando cubriendo su cara esto preocupo al chico.

-Donde te duele Lucy, déjame ver-El se acerco a la chica y…

-Aquí me duele…-Ella se lanzo al chico robándole un gran beso al chico que él nunca esperaba, el no reaccionaba solo sentía el peso de los labios de la chica, se sentía raro él, un sentimiento que nunca había sentido salía a flote, completamente FELIZ por eso beso pero no sabía por qué y que hacer…

Los cuatro chicos fueron completamente sorprendidos por ese gesto que nunca esperaron, después de que robaron sus labios las chicas se quedaron muy dormidas, ellos después de eso se intentaron relajar y como todos unos caballeros fueron a sus casas por unas almohadas y cobijas para las chicas ya que no sabían qué hacer con ellas optaron por cuidarlas en el "Delight Ladies '", hicieron unas camas improvisadas para poner a cada chica en una de ellas, los chicos no durmieron nada por lo que ocurrió en esa noche….ya en la mañana siguiente…

-Buenos días chicos disfrutaron su recompensa-Llego la Jefa con una gran sonrisa.

-MALDITA! TU NO LA VAS A PAGAR!-Gritaron Gajeel y Grey.

-Kana eso fue demasiado cruel y malvado-Jellal hablo con respeto pero seguía enfadado.

-No volveré aceptar una recompensa de ti, jamás-El también estaba furioso, pero avergonzado al mismo tiempo.

-Chicos?-Se oyó una voz de las chicas, los chicos al oir eso se voltearon como si fueran robots oxidados.

-Donde estamos-Otra más se despertó.

-Porque estamos vestidas de Maids-Otra.

-Buenos días chicas disfrutaron su "Noche"-Kana hablo.

-Que paso ayer?-La pequeña Levy hablo.

-Nada Enana no te preocupes-Gajeel se puso enfrente de ella para que no preguntara, pero estaba súper sonrojado.

-Grey-sama, que hiso Juvia en la noche?-Pregunto la peliazul acercándose al chico.

-No paso nada Juvia relájate-El intento no mirar sus labios pero le era imposible.

-Jellal, porque estas ocultándote de mí-Erza se estaba preocupando por el chico que estaba oculto detrás del mostrador.

-Por nada Erza solo no te acerque mucho-El estaba muy temeroso.

-Porque no nos quieren decir nada Natsu?-La rubia pregunto al pelirosa pero…

-Porque no paso nada -El estaba también muy sonrojado lo cual la chica noto.

-Buenos días a todos-Entro Romeo y Wendy con una gran sonrisa, pero cambio al ver a sus compañeros.

-Sucedió algo ayer chicos?-Pregunto Wendy.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Los chicos gritaron muy fuerte, después de ese grito miraron a las chicas que estaban enfrente de ellos, se sonrojaron y salieron del café lo más rápido posible se alejaron lo más que pudieron y….

-COMO…-Natsu.

-ODIO…-Jellal.

-MI…-Grey.

-TRABAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Gajeel

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer…Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y disculpen la tardanza es que he estado ocupado con el trabajo y las practicas…..El próximo capítulo todos salen de vacaciones, los chicos van a las montañas a entrenar, pero las chicas no los dejaran, me tomare un descanso así que a lo mejor se tarda en salir el nuevo capítulo…..Bueno gracias por leer y si tienen algunas sugerencias me seria de mucha ayuda….SAYONARA!


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7: Unas vacaciones de hombres muy femeninas…**

-VACACIONEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!-Gritaron cuatro chicos de la emoción.

-Al fin salimos de la tortura diaria de la escuela-Grey tenía una gran sonrisa.

-Si estoy muy contento por eso-Hablo Romeo.

-Mmmmmmmm… enserio yo pensé que el "Come Libros" odiaría salir de la escuela-Habl burlándose Gajeel.

-Que no me digan así? Y lo de las vacaciones estoy muy feliz porque saldremos todos los chicos a las montañas a entrenar-Hablo Romeo muy contento.

-Si lo sorprendente es que Kana haya aceptado que saliéramos de vacaciones y no ir a trabajar a "Delight Ladies '"-Natsu.

-Es porque ella también saldrá de vacaciones-Se oyó una quinta voz.

-Jellal! Ya estamos todos-Hablo el pelirosa saludando al peliazul.

-Sí, pero de todos modos no será tan divertido-Se deprimió un poco Romeo.

-Porque lo dices?-Pregunto Grey.

-Es que Wendy no podrá ir con todos nosotros-Se deprimió mas.

-Es de fácil de entender que su mama no la dejaría ir con nosotros porque somos puros chicos-El pelinegro explico.

-Sí, tienes razón-Aun con tristeza.

-Bueno, dejemos eso de lado aunque sea deprimente, nosotros no vamos a divertirnos vamos a entrenar-Hablo Natsu muy serio.

-Tienes razón, además ella nos estorbaría-Hablo Gajeel para intentar animarlos a su manera.

-Creo que tienes razón-Hablo Jellal no intentado no hacer sentir mal a su compañero.

-Bueno entonces, nos vemos en la mañana en "Delight Ladies '" a las 5:00 am para llegar rápido a las montañas-Hablo ahora el pelirosa.

-AYE!-Todos gritaron para luego irse a sus casas a empacar.

Todos llegaron a sus casas para empacar todo lo necesario para 2 semanas en las montañas, los chicos estaban muy decididos en entrenar incluyendo los gatos que también querían ir a entrenar, bueno realmente Happy solo va para comer pescados de la montaña, el día paso rápido y la noche también… ya eran las 7:00 am, los chicos ya casi llegaban a su destino todos estaban muy serios, cuando llegaron…

-LLEGAMOS!-Gritaron todos al unisonó.

-Fue un largo recorrido-Hablo el peliazul.

-Tienes razón, pero todo esto vale la pena-Ahora el ojirojo.

-Sí, bueno es hora de que pongamos el campamento-Hablo pelinegro ya sin playera.

-AYE!-Todos gritaron de nuevo.

Después de ese grito todos empezaron a hacer las casas de campaña en total eran 3 donde cabían 5 personas esas eran las únicas que tenían, después de eso cada uno fue a buscar lo que le toco para comer y cenar hoy, todos se separaron en equipos, Natsu y Happy carne y agua, Gajeel y Lily leña. Grey Jellal y Romeo condimentos frutas o vegetales para acompañar la carne, en una hora todos regresaron al campamento, Natsu y Happy traían pescado, oso y agua, Gajeel y Lily traían mucha leña como para una semana y el ultimo equipo traían varios tipos de vegetales y frutas para hacer un buen guiso…antes de hacer de comer los chicos se pusieron a entrenar de manera formidable, tanto se concentraron en el entrenamiento que rápidamente llego el atardecer pero aun no lo notaban hasta que….

-Grreu-Se oyó un rugido de estomago (Ese fue un intento de rugido, no se rían)

-Disculpen-Hablo un avergonzado Romeo.

-Al parecer el niño tiene ham…Grrrrrrrrrreuu-Gajeel intento burlarse pero salió un rugido mas grande de su estomago.

-Creo que ya es hora de comer-Hablo Grey en calzoncillos.

-NO, no lo creo-Hablo Natsu viendo el cielo.

-Y porque no Natsu-nii?-Pregunto Romeo algo extrañado ya que el pelirosa amaba comer como todo buen hombre.

-No ya no es hora de comer, es hora de cenar-Hablo señalando el cielo.

-Flamita tiene razón, quien cocina?-Pregunto e insulto el pelinegro.

-Ya lo habíamos decidido es por orden alfabético, hoy le toca a Gajeel-Explico el peliazul.

-Maldición, ahora comienzo-Maldijo y se puso a cocinar para los demás chicos, mientras los otros preparaban los platos para comer, todos comieron mucho el sabor era regular no era tan malo, después de comer reposaron un poco y se metieron a su respectiva casa de campaña, en poco tiempo se quedaron profundamente dormidos por lo agotados que estaban, en ese instante empezó a llover, de tan cansados que estaban los chicos no notaron la presencia de unas personas con auras malvadas que entraban a las casas de campaña…

A la mañana siguiente, todo era muy bonito un día soleado con el roció que dejo la lluvia del día pasado, pero los chicos no estaban en sus casas de campaña si no…

-Que…demonios siento que dormí en un montón de piedras y porque me siento mojado-Un ojirojo estaba empezando a despertarse pero notaba algo raro del estado en el que estaba…

-Que carajos, porque estoy durmiendo en un montón de piedras y porque estoy afuera?-El chico maldijo al momento de ver donde despertó de su sueño.

-Qué demonios? que hago en el maldito lodo?-Ahora Grey que no tenía nada de ropa.

-Ustedes también?-Llego Jellal con toda la ropa que usaba como piyama mojada.

-Que paso aquí?-El pobre Romeo estaba lleno de hojas porque al parecer estaba en un arbusto.

-Alguien ayúdenos por favor-Hablo uno de los gatos.

-Por favor Gajeel ayúdanos-Hablo el otro gato, los chicos los encontraron atados muy fuerte a un árbol donde no se podían soltar.

-Como demonios paso esto, todos estábamos en las casas de campaña no?-El preguntaba lo obvio.

-Claro que sí, pero no se la verdad que ocurrió y Natsu?-Explico y pregunto Jellal.

-Ese maldito serillo debió hacer esto-Grey estaba sacando conclusiones muy enojado.

-Yo no hice nada hielito y porque estoy arriba de este árbol-Un pelirosa contesto arriba de un árbol.

-Qué demonios? Si no fue ninguno de nosotros entonces somos sonámbulos o qué?-Estaban muy confundidos.

-Qué tal si vemos que paso con las casas de campaña?-Natsu dijo una propuesta ya abajo del árbol.

-Me parece bien vamos?-Los chicos buscaron donde estaban las casas de campaña ya que no las veían, después de unos 10 minutos las encontraron y se dirigieron hacia ellas, en poco llegaron ahí, pero ellos creían que encontrarían animales o ladrones pero no era algo peor…

-Al parecer no hay destrozos entonces que abra pasado-Todos veían que no paso nada malo, pero.

-No se vemos las casas de campaña a ver si falta algo-Hablo Romeo.

-Veamos entonces-Los chicos fueron a la casa de campaña 1.

-Aquí no falta nada-Hablo Grey, después de esto fueron a la casa 2.

-Qué demonios en esta hay un montón de maletas-Gajeel le dijo a los demás chicos, así que todos se fueron a la casa de campaña numero 3 y….

-Bueno veamos lo que hay aqu…..-No pudieron completar la frase por…..

-PERVERTIDOOOOOOOOS!-Se oyeron gritos de 5 chicas y alguien más. En ese mismo instante las chicas lanzaron todo lo que pudieron incluso lanzaron piedras de tamaños de cocos y sandias…de donde salieron…Grey fue golpeado por un zapato en la cara. Gajeel esquivo varios objetos pero un floreo impacto su cráneo (Que demonios traían las chicas), Jellal era muy rápido pero un libro que el estaba a punto de esquivar se abrió enseñando una ocena tan obscena que el pobre chico se avergonzó tanto que no pudo esquivar y fue golpeado, Romeo lo alcanzo una botella de shampoo, los pobres gatos fueron golpeados con dos cubetas de metal y el pelirosa que creyó esquivar todo al final fue alcanzado por una piedra del tamaño de una sandia. Los pobres chicos quedaron inconscientes de los terribles golpes que recibieron, después de un sueño forzado los chicos deportaron pero avía algo diferente….

-Qué rayos paso? Qué demonios porque estamos atados?-Despertó un ojirojo viendo que estaba atado incluyendo a sus amigos.

-No sé qué ocurrió pero me duele mucho la cabeza-Hablo Grey.

-A mi igual-Hablo Romeo y los demás asintieron.

-Eso se merecen-Hablo una peliroja muy avergonzada.

-Sí, son unos pervertidos-Hablo la pequeña Levy.

-No, Grey-sama no es un pervertido, el es el único que no tiene la culpa de querer ver el cuerpo de Juvia-Ella estaba roja pero protegiendo a su Grey-sama.

-Yo no sabía que estabas ahí, espera ni siquiera sabíamos que habían venido-El estaba rojo y molesto.

-Es verdad porque están aquí chicas?-Pregunto el pequeño Romeo.

-Es que ustedes son muy malos-La rubia les reclamo.

-Y porque lo somos?-Estaban un poco extrañados.

-Si son muy malos no quisieron llevar a Wendy con ustedes a sus vacaciones-Hablo una pequeña Levy.

-Como?-Todos seguían confundidos.

-Son demasiado malos con Wendy así que nosotras decidimos venir con ella de campamento y castigarlos-La pelirroja explico.

-Esperen un momento, ustedes nos sacaron de nuestras casas de campañas y nos aventaron a la lluvia-Jellal estaba sorprendido.

-Si!-Respondieron.

-Pero porque nos amarraron a nosotros-Pregunto muy triste Happy.

-Esas no fuimos nosotras fue Charle-Dijo la rubia.

-Quien?-Preguntaron los gatos.

-Charle es mi…-Wendy estaba contestando la pregunta pero…

-Soy amiga de Wendy, y lo de amarrarlos fue porque no puedo dormir tranquila sabiendo que dos gatos pervertidos están cerca-Ella aclaro lo ocurrido.

-Desde cuando Happy cuenta por dos-Hablo un ojirojo.

-No me ayudes Gajeel, pero yo no soy ning…-El gato azul se iba a quejar pero se interrumpió al momento de ver a la gata blanca lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento fue "Hermosa" después de ese pensamiento sus ojos se volvieron de corazones.

-Pero todo esto es un mal entendido verdad Wendy-Hablo Jellal y le pregunto a Wendy.

-Sí, ellos si querían traerme pero mi mama no me dejo, así que cuando se los explique me mal entendieron-Ella explico lo más rápido para que desaten a los chicos.

-Enserio?-Ellas estaban avergonzadas, la pequeña Wendy asintió, a las chicas se les resbalo una gotita por la mirada de furia de los chicos.

-Lo sentimos-Solo pudieron decir eso las chicas.

-Está bien pero solo desátenos que tenemos que ir por comida-Dijo Grey.

-Con una condición, se pueden bañar por favor huelen demasiado mal-Ahora ellos estaba avergonzados.

-Aceptamos, pero ustedes tendrán que hacer lo mismo que acordamos-Hablo el pelirosa que apareció atrás de todos lo cual los sorprendió.

-Pero como escapaste?-La rubia vio al chico acercarse con un pez de tamaño colosal.

-No fue muy difícil al parecer cuando estaba noqueado respire hondo, así me amarraron y cuando desperté estaban flojas las cuerdas-El explico cómo escapo.

-Y porque traes un pez contigo y de que trata lo que acordaron-Pregunto Erza.

-El traro que hicimos es que cada uno tiene trabajo y que cada día uno tiene que cocinar-Contesto el pelirosa.

-Está bien aceptamos, pero báñense ya-Ella acepto y ordeno.

-Está bien vamos chicos-Este acepto para desatar a sus amigos y luego ir al rio, se tardaron unos 15 minutos lo cual a las chicas las sorprendió ya que además de ser rápidos se veían demasiado limpios, ellas se tardan por lo menos una hora en la ducha. Después de ese refrescante baño, ellos explicaron lo siguiente.

-Bueno chicas, lo de cocinar le toca a Erza ya que lo estamos haciendo por orden alfabético, a Gajeel le toco ayer pero como llegaron ustedes te toca a ti Erza y mientras tu cocinas todos los demás nos iremos explorar la montaña-Hablo Grey muy serio respecto a la explicación.

-Está bien me pondré a cocinar-Ella acepto para tomar el pez y llevarlo a cocinar.

-Bueno entonces aremos parejas para que así vean cosas diferentes todos-Hablo Natsu.

-Y para que Flamita-Dijo el pelinegro al pelirosa.

-Para que ágamos parejas de puros hombres y nos alejemos de ellas para entrenar-El pelirosa explico su plan pero.

-Está bien, las parejas serán decididas por estos palitos-Ahora hablo la rubia.

-SIIIIIII…espera un momento, como ya estaban preparadas para esto-Se sorprendió el pelirosa.

-Claro en los libros que e leído esto hacen para separarse, elijan un palito y los que tengan el mismo color serán una pareja-Dijo Lucy, los chicos sintieron que su plan se arruino por completo, todos agarraron un palito y las parejas quedaron así Levy, Gajeel la pareja dos Grey, Juvia, tercer pareja Natsu, Lucy, cuarta pareja Romeo, Happy, quinto equipo Wendy, Charle y el ultimo equipo Jellal, Lily…

-Bueno vámonos nos vemos aquí en dos horas-Hablo la pequeña Levy, ellas estaban muy emocionadas pero tres chicos estaban muy decepcionados porque el plan no funciono.

-Romeo, quizás tu y Happy quisieran venir con nosotras-Wendy hablo muy avergonzada.

-No les molesta-Pregunto también sonrojado.

-Si Wendy está de acuerdo no me importa-Muy seria Charle.

-Aye!-Dijo Happy con unos ojos en forma de corazón.

Todos se fueron por su lado las chicas muy animadas y los chicos decepcionados bueno casi todos Jellal y Lily si podían entrenar. Las dos horas pasaron volando para la pelirroja que estaba cocinando pero a los demás, bueno ellos llegaron para comer pero se veian diferentes en sus expresiones, Gajeel estaba muy sonrojado al igual que Levy, Juvia estaba muy rara por algún motivo que Grey no entendía, Wendy y Romeo tenían una sonrisa de que se divirtieron, Happy con los mismos ojos de corazón, Charle sin hacerle caso, Jellal, Lily estaban cansados por el entrenamiento y la ultima pareja de Natsu tenía una amplia sonrisa y Lucy un gran sonrojo, pero nadie de ellos noto sus propias expresiones lo único que notaron fue la comida…

-Huele bien, es hora de comer-Hablo Natsu con mucha hambre.

-Sí, pero vallan a lavarse las manos-Dijo la pelirroja para que todos fueran al rio a lavarse las manos.

-Díganme disfrutaron su paseo-Pregunto Jellal ya en una mesa improvisada que hicieron para comer.

-Etto, etto, claro-Hablo Gajeel ocultando lo que paso.

**FlashBack:**

-Enana ten cuidado-Hablo Gajeel cuidando a Levy.

-Sí, si no te preo….-Se resbalo de una piedra que estaba muy alta, cuando iba impactar contra el piso.

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado-El chico la salvo cargándola como a princesa.

-Perdón-Ella se disculpo, luego vio la cara de Gajeel, el se sonrojo recordando lo que ocurrió esa "Noche" y ella al ver la cercanía que tenían también se sonrojo.

-Disculpa-El la bajo y se alejo de ella.

-No te preocupes-Ella seguía muy roja.

**FinFlashBack.**

-Si no pasó nada interesante-Hablo Grey, pero la chica peliazul recordó lo que paso.

**FlashBack:**

-Grey-sama espe…-No termino la frase por lo que vio y no era para menos, es que el chico estaba completamente desnudo, la chica le vio todo TODO, pero en vez de apartar la vista ella seguía viendo e imaginado cosas no aptas para menores. El chico no se dio cuenta de que la chica lo veía solo buscaba su pantalón para ponérselo de nuevo, así siguió un buen rato.

**FinFlashBack.**

-No paso mucho pero si nos divertimos mucho-Hablo Romeo lo cual Wendy asintió, pero lo que ellos no notaron fue a un Happy intentando ligar a la gata blanca, pero ella ni le hiso caso.

-Bueno la verdad es que Lucy se cal…-Fue interrumpido por una mano de una rubia que tapo su boca.

-No paso nada Jellal-Lucy contesto lo más rápido posible para que el pelirosa no explicara lo que paso lo cual era muy vergonzoso para ella.

**FlashBack:**

-Qué bonito es este lugar-Lucy disfrutaba del paisaje.

-Si cuando viajaba con Igneel, veíamos muchos lugares así-El se puso un poco nostálgico.

-Enserio, que envidia yo nunca podía salir de mi casa-Hablo la rubia un poco triste.

-No te preocupes Lucy, si quieres vamos a mas lugares yo te llevare, pero tendrás que caminar-El dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Natsu-Ella se sentía feliz por lo que le dijo el chico.

-Bueno sigamos, pero mantente cercas de mi porque aquí es muy resbaloso-El le dijo a la chica que tuviera cuidado.

-Claro Natsu no te pero…-Ella se acerco pero de todos modos se resbalo.

-Cuida…-Ella se cayó pero encima del chico, cuando los dos estaban en el suelo, ella se estaba levantándose cuando noto la cercanía con el pelirosa, se puso como tomate.

-Estas bien Lucy-El se sobaba la cabeza ella al oír su voz se levanto lo más rápido para que no notara la situación en la que estaba.

-Si estoy bien sigamos-Ella se voltio para que no notara su sonrojo.

-Está bien-El se levanto y sonrió.

**FinFlashBack.**

-Bueno entonces comamos-Jellal no quiso preguntar más así que mejor pidió que comieran.

-SI, muchas gracias por la comida-Todos asintieron y agradecieron, cuando llevaron el primer bocado, pero ese fue el ultimo bocado ya que todos sintieron un inmenso sabor repugnante en sus bocas.

-E…Er…Erza…tú hiciste esto?-El único que pudo hablar fue Jellal que tenía una cara de muerto.

-Sí, pero no supe que ponerle así que le puse de todo-Ella dijo muy sonriente, el chico no pudo más y quedo completamente noqueado al igual que los demás. Bueno esto también paso en la cena, nadie lo disfruto después de intentar comer. Todos se bañaron a petición de las chicas, después de una ducha, se organizaron para dormir, chicos 2 casas de campaña y las chicas una. Bueno así fueron las vacaciones gracias a dios todos estaban felices que Erza le iba a tocar el ultimo día de vacaciones, cada día era una nueva aventura para las chicas, los chicos por su cuenta acordaron que a las 12 de la noche entrenarían 3 horas y lejos del campamento para no despertar a las chicas. Los días se fueron rápido las chicas aprendían mas y mas de la montaña y los chicos se hacían más fuertes, cada día eran platos diferentes de comida, a cada quien le gusto un día, a Gajeel le gusto mucho el día que tocaba Levy, así cada chico con la chica que le dio su primer beso, a excepción de Jellal, pero lo que sorprendió a todos fue que la comida de Natsu era la mejor de todas, Lucy se sentía muy feliz porque en su mente apareció una imagen donde ella estaba casada y trabajando en oficina, se imagino llegando de una larga jornada de trabajo donde su querido esposo la esperaba con una comida recién hecha y su esposo era el pelirosa, esto la avergonzó pero saco una linda sonrisa de ella que Natsu y Levy noto. De nuevo llego el día que Erza cocinaba todos sufrieron, ese día los chicos entrenaron más tiempo, al despertar todos ya que los chicos durmieron hasta medio día levantaron todo para irse en menos de 1 hora todos se fueron muy felices por sus vacaciones, pero las chicas eran las más felices ya que además de tener nuevas experiencias, ellas se sentían más cerca de los chicos que le gustaban…Paso un día entero para que todos regresaran a clases pero hay algo nuevo…

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Jellal Fernandes, seré su nuevo compañero de clase-Hablo un peliazul con un uniforme de Fairy Tail.

-JELLAL!-Un pelirosa y un pelinegro se sorprendieron al ver a su amigo.

-Hola chicos, hoy seremos compañeros de clase-Hablo el peliazul.

Esto era muy grato para los chicos, pero mientras tanto en el jardín donde se juntaban las hadas…

-Mmmmmmmm, parece que las chicas no vienen mucho ya al jardín de las hadas-Hablaba una pelirosa.

-Eso importa Mira-Dijo un rubio que estaba a su lado.

-Sí, ya que ahora sé que ellas salen mucho con unos chicos muy rebeldes, y solo quiero darles una manita-Ella tenía una aura maligna.

-Sabes que das miedo-El rubio estaba un poco asustado.

-Enserio-Ella puso una cara muy tierna después.

-Pero por eso me gustas-El rubio tomo a la chica y la beso, cuando se separaron.

-A mí también me gustas Laxus-Ella lo tomo de nuevo y lo beso.

-Y que me ibas a pedir-El chico le pregunto.

-Solo que me ayudes en darles una mano-De nuevo aprecio el aura maligna.

-Está bien-Le resbalaba una gotita estilo anime.

-Pronto abra nuevas parejitas en la escuela, solo tendremos que hacerlos sufrir un poco-El aura era tan maligna como la de un demonio…Pobres chicos lo que les depara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola gracias por leer…También agradezco por lo pacientes que fueron….Bueno el próximo capítulo no lo tengo muy bien pensado, pero solo sé que Mira los ara sufrir y probablemente haiga otra pelea con un alma oscura…A si les quiero dar la oportunidad de elegir, quieren más adelante lemon o no, solo déjenme comentarios con un sí o no y expliquen el porqué les gustaría o no…Bueno gracias y…SAYONARA!


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8: Seis batallas en la obscuridad…**

Era la hora del almuerzo en la escuela Fairy Tail, todos los estudiantes se reunían con sus amigos para ir a la cafetería para comprar comida y comer. Otros jugaban algún deporte presumiendo su habilidad ante la chica que le gustaba, pero un grupo en especial estaba cerca de los cedros en un área muy bonita donde estaban comiendo muy cómodas las chicas mientras que los chicos les parecía extraño ver a las que hace unos dos meses los querían castigar por a verlas avergonzado, bueno eso no les quitaba lo feliz de verlas, la razón del porque estaban felices es por ese día donde perdieron su primer beso y fue creciendo un sentimiento que ignoraban. Bueno todos comían con mucha comodidad ya que el pelirosa se ofreció hacer algo de comer, pero deberían cooperar para comer, no les importo y le dieron dinero de mas para que cocinara algo demasiado sabroso para ellos, tanto fue la emoción de algunos por comer esos apetecibles y deliciosos platillos que ni siquiera pudieron dormir en toda la noche. Cuando apenas iban a la mitad de su almuerzo…

-Esto esta delicioso Natsu-nii-Hablo Romeo con una sonrisa al haber comido un bocado de un estofado.

-Es verdad Natsu-san, donde aprendiste a cocinar tan bien-Wendy disfrutaba de una bola de arroz.

-Porque no trabajas en un restaurante en vez del café?-Pregunto Levy comiendo espagueti.

-No creo que se le ocurriera al cabeza de serillo-Hablo el pelinegro comiendo un crepe.

-Como me dijiste hielito?-Enojado contesto.

-No me oíste serillo-Ahora se estaba enojando él.

-Cálmense los dos ya, Natsu porque nos trabajas en un restaurante-Pregunto Jellal calmando a los chicos y dejando sus rabioles.

-No lo hare-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Porque?-Extrañado el peliazul.

-Porque no dejaría morir a mis amigos con esas clientas-Hablo mirando a las chicas.

-Eres un buen amigo Natsu-El también tenía una sonrisa, pero las chicas no entendían porque las veían si ellas eran "buenas" con ellos.

-Si Salamander serás un buen amo de casa, así que ya te puedes casar-El ojirojo dijo en burla mientras devoraba un plato de fetuccini.

-Como me dijiste maldito?-El estaba completamente molesto.

-No te enojes Natsu, si te veras bien esperando… a tu mujer en tu casa-La rubia estaba hablando y pensando cómo se vería el pelirosa como su esposo, pero cuando iba a decir "esperándome" rápidamente cambio la oración para que no sospechara que le gustaba, pero de todos modos él y una peliazul se dieron cuenta.

-Mmmmmmmmmm, no sería mala idea, pero no sé si le guste a alguna chica-El jugaba con la rubia ya que se quería vengar por haber robado un beso.

-Si tienes razón, no te gustaría ser mi esposo y así me haces a mí de comer todos los días-La peliazul le estaba ayudando al pelirosa para que se enojara incluyendo al ojirojo.

-No Levy-chan él es…-Otro impulso pero no era la única…

-Maldito Salamnder, hoy no sigues vivo-Gajeel tomo a Natsu de su camisa, pero luego noto la tontería que estaba haciendo, lo soltó y….

-Levy-chan eres mala-La rubia tenía un sonrojo muy grande.

-Maldita sea, me la pagaran-El pelirosa y la peliazul tenían una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Bueno dejando las tonterías de un lado díganme que aremos ahora después de comer por algún motivo el director aumento a 3 horas el receso de hoy-Hablo Jellal pensando en el acontecimiento de hoy.

-No tengo la menor idea, pero me alegra que nos hayan quitado la hora de literatura-Hablo Gajeel.

-Si pienso lo mismo-Hablo Natsu.

-No les gusta leer-Hablo la peliazul y la rubia un poco decepcionadas.

-No es que no nos gusten es solo que la profesora nos da puros libros de romance y ya nos hartamos-Hablo Jellal.

-Y esperamos que cambie a uno de terror, misterio o de acción-Ahora Natsu.

-Entonces están artos de leer puro romance?-Ellas se sentían de nuevo felices al saber que ellos no odian los libros.

-Bueno, entonces que hacemos sería muy aburrido no hacer nada-Hablo Romeo.

-Tienes razón pero no se en que entretenernos-Hablo el pelirosa.

-En eso yo les puedo ayudar-Se oyó la voz de una chica.

-Qué? Cómo? Cuando? Donde?-El pelirosa buscaba de donde venia la voz.

-Aquí-Se mostro la chica enfrente de todos, como hiso eso nadie la noto al llegar.

-MIRA!-Las chicas la reconocieron.

-Hola chicas, se divierten?-Ella tenía una sonrisa muy cálida para los chicos, pero para las chicas veían una sonrisa diabólica.

-Hola Mira, que haces aquí?-Preguntaron al unisonó.

-A no puedo estar aquí-A ella le salió un aura negra.

-No no, como crees eres bienvenida, solo preguntamos a que te refieres de que nos puedes ayudar-Hablo la pelirroja para que no les hiciera nada.

-A eso, es simple chicos ustedes aceptan cualquier desafío verdad-Ella miro a los chicos y les pregunto.

-Sí, siempre aceptamos algún reto-El pelirosa le contesto.

-Bueno entonces les tengo uno-Ella les estaba hablando a los chicos con mucha calma y con su linda sonrisa.

-Que es lo que quieres si ganas?-Pregunto el ojirojo.

-Mmmmmmmmm, pensé que oirían primero el reto y luego aceptarían-

-Pero es lo que ellas siempre hacían así que ya no nos importa mucho-

-Bueno si ganamos les diré-Ella cambio a un aura negra que podían ver los chicos, tragaron seco.

-Está bien y de que se trata-Pregunto el pelinegro sin camisa.

-Es simple será un concurso de vencidas, de tres contra tres-Hablo la peliblanca.

-Está bien contra quien nos enfrentamos?-Pregunto el pelirosa.

-Contra ellos-Ella señalo a tres personas que estaban atrás de ella (como demonios aparecieron).

-Ayudar a tu hermana es de HOMBRE!-Hablo un peliblanco (hace falta decir quién es).

-Pechos grandes…digo buenos días queridas alumnas-Hablo un señor de edad avanzada muy bajito y pervertido.

-Con que a ellos les patearemos el trasero-Hablo un rubio viendo a los chicos.

-Laxus, Elfman, Director?-Las chicas los reconocieron y les extraño que el director estaba ahí.

-Hola viejo, entonces ahora seremos oponentes-Hablo el pelirosa con el más viejo.

-Sí y cuando gane are que vengas con migo a espiar chicas-Primero muy serio y luego salió de nuevo lo pervertido, pero la chica rubia al oír esto.

-Natsu debes ganar, a la única que puedes ver es a mi-Esto último lo dijo en voz baja, solo la oyó de nuevo la peliazul.

-Lo mismo para ti Gajeel-La peliazul pensaba lo mismo.

-Y desde cuando están a nuestro favor, que no nos odiaban-Hablo el ojirojo recordando que las chicas los odiaban.

-Bueno eso era antes ahora nos caen un poco mejor-Tenia una cara muy tierna para los ojos de Gajeel.

-Está bien ganaremos-Tenia un sonrojo el ojirojo.

-Bueno el primero de su equipo-Pregunto la peliblanca.

-Romeo-Hablo el pelirosa con una sonrisa.

-Que YO?-Se sorprendió.

-Maldito tarado como se te ocurre-Gajeel tomo a Natsu de la camisa.

-Tú puedes Romeo verdad?-Pregunto con mucha confianza el pelirosa.

-Hare mi mayor esfuerzo Natsu-nii-El chico contesto con duda.

-Tú puedes enano-Hablo Gajeel con mucha desconfianza.

-Ganaras Romeo-Los demás lo apoyaban.

-Yo te apoyare mucho Romeo-La pequeña Wendy tenía un sonrojo muy grande pero apoyaba mucho a Romeo.

-Gracias Wendy-El agradeció yo se acerco a una de las mesas del exterior de la escuela donde iban a concursar.

-Bueno tu oponente será el director-Dijo Mira con su sonrisa.

-Al menos será jus…-El ojirojo estaba por hablar cuando el viejo de utiliza su magia y hace su brazo demasiado musculoso y grande.

-Qué demonios, como es que tiene el brazo así de fuerte?-Preguntaron todos.

-En mis años de juventud era una persona que entrenaba mucho, en especial en la noche antes de dormir-Hablo el viejo pervertido.

-Enserio, podría hacer ese entrenamiento también-Hablo el pelirosa.

-Claro todos los chicos pueden-Dijo con una cara más pervertida al ver las chicas, bueno realmente el pecho de ellas.

-Creo que no lo hare-El pelirosa dijo con una gotita en la nuca y poniéndose enfrente de Lucy.

-Bueno empezamos-Hablo el viejo tomando su posición, el pequeño estaba muy nervioso ahora al ver los músculos del director, pero no se rendiría fácilmente.

-Bueno entonces….Preparados…..Listos…Empiecen…-Hablo la peliblanca para luego empezar con el forcejeo, aunque no parecía el chico daba batalla contra el viejo, aunque el primer minuto el chico peleo muy intenso el viejo tenía demasiada ventaja sobre el pero lo que no pensó el chico es que tuvo dos ayudas muy grandes una…

-Si ganas Romeo tendré una cita contigo!-La pequeña Wendy se acerco a la oreja de Romeo y le dijo su recompensa, en ese mismo instante su fuerza incremento unas 3 veces más….

-O muchacho incrementaste tu fuerza, pero de todos modos no podrás gan…-El director iba incrementar su fuerza pero la segunda ayuda apareció y se preguntaran cual es esa ayuda, bueno solo digamos que en ese instante el club de porristas del instituto corrían en su entrenamiento por el área verde, el director pudo notarlas y a sus "HERMOSOS PECHOS" esto hiso que sus fuerzas se fueran ya que se concentro en ver a los pechos de las chicas y dejar de prestar atención a la competencia, en efecto al perder la fuerza Romeo con tres veces as de potencia derroto al director lanzándolo a un árbol sin querer…

-Gane?…-El chico no se la crea, bueno nadie se la creía.

-Bien hecho Romeo-Wendy se lanzo a abrasar al chico, el se sentía feliz por el abrazo y correspondió pero…

-Que linda parejita-Hablo Mira enternecida a la escena de los dos más chicos, al oír a la chica se separaron los dos lo más rápido posible.

-Disculpa Romeo-Ella se disculpo muy avergonzada.

-No, no te preocupes-El también estaba muy avergonzado.

-Bueno entonces la primer ronda es de ustedes, quien es el que sigue-Pregunto la peliblanca.

-El siguiente es Gajeel-El pelirosa estaba muy confiado respecto a su decisión.

-Esto será otra victoria así que no participaras Salamander-El si estaba muy confiado.

-Elfman te puedes encargar-Ella le dijo a su hermano que ere el siguiente.

-Ganar es de HOMBRES!-El estaba también confiado.

-Entonces…. Preparados…..Listos…Empiecen…-Los dos se lanzaron con toda su fuerza, pero al parecer tenían la misma potencia en sus brazos, la contienda era demasiada nivelada, esto lo noto la peliblanaca así que se le ocurrió una pequeña trampa para ayudar a su hermano…

-Tú puedes Gajeel!-Una peliazul apoyaba a su querido ojirojo, el incremento la fuerza los haciendo que el peliblanco perdiera terreno, estaba cerca de ganar así que vio a la peliazul pero noto algo como una cola que estaba atrás de la falda de Levy, ene ese instante la cola alzo la falda de la chica, el ojirojo casi se le salen los ojos por lo que veía, nadie lo noto ni la misma peliazul, en ese momento de sorpresa perdió la fuerza y…

-Ser ganador es de HOMBRES!-Si gano el peliblanco, el ojirojo estaba rojo por dos cosas, una furia y la otra de vergüenza.

-Maldita tramposa-El ojirojo dijo en lo bajo.

-No te preocupes Gajeel yo me encargo-El puso su mano en el hombro de su compañero y lo calmo.

-Ten cuidado Salamnder, se que eres muy fuerte pero Laxus también es demasiado fuerte-El estaba muy serio al decir esto.

-Tú puedes Natsu -La rubia apoyaba a su lindo pelirosa.

-Veamos si eres tan fuerte como te crees-Hablo muy confiado el rubio.

-Claro que lo soy-El se sentó, los dos se pusieron en posición y….

- Preparados…..Listos…Empiecen….-Exactamente en la última palabra los dos sacaron toda la fuerza que tenían pero en el forcejeo rompieron la mesa en la que estaban.

-Creo que nos pasamos-Dijo el pelirosa, mientras las chicas veían sorprendidas por lo que habían visto.

-Estúpidas mesas que no aguantan nada-Maldecía Laxus.

-No se preocupen ya arregle el problema-Gajeel hablo con una mesa de hierro que el creo.

-Bueno entonces….-Natsu tomando su posición.

-…Sigamos con lo nuestro-Laxus tomo la mano de Natsu para empezar de nuevo

-Bueno….Listos….-Levy.

-….Preparados….-Erza.

-…EMPIECEN!-Lucy. Los dos otra vez con una enorme potencia en sus brazos intentaban derrotar al otro pero era demasiado parejo, la lucha de fuerza ya estaba durando unos 5 minutos, Mira se estaba preocupando así que opto por su estrategia de hace un instante con Gajeel, la cola aprecio de nuevo pero antes de llegar a la falda de Lucy fue detenida por algo extraño, la peliblanca no entendía así que vio que pasaba, cuando estaba enfrente de su novio por asares del destino la falda se de la chica se levanto, el rubio observo muy fijamente lo que paso y como no hacerlo si ella no tenia puesta la ropa anterior, el chico perdió toda la fuerza dándole la oportunidad a Natsu de ganar…

-Porque dejaste de usar toda tu fuerza?-Preguntaba el pelirosa.

-No te incumbe-El rubio se levanto y fue con su novia.

-Que ocurrió Laxus?-Su novia estaba un poco preocupada.

-Porque no traes ropa interior?-Ahora él le preguntaba a la peliblanca.

-Que dices como crees que….-La chica se detuvo al sentir que no tenía nada puesto en esa área pero noto un hilo de acero casi invisible que tenía en la falda, luego vio al ojirojo que estaba distraído con sus amigos, lo único que pudo pensar fue (Buena jugada).

-Bueno será mejor que tengas cuidado si viene una brisa de aire-El se puso cerca de ella para que un accidente no pasara, ella voltio a ver al pelirosa.

-Ganaron chicos, así que nos pueden pedir lo que quieren-Hablo la peliblanca tapando la parte frontal de su falda.

-No pediremos nada por ahora-Hablo el pelirosa ya que al no le gusta pedir nada a nadie a menos de que sea necesario.

-Está bien estaremos esperando lo que pidan, así que si nos disculpan nos retiramos-Ella hablo para retirarse con mucho cuidado y con su novio de escolta.

-Eso fue divertido, ahora que vamos hacer-Dijo el pelirosa.

-No se pero creo que de nuevo abra problemas-Ahora el ojirojo.

Se terminaron las clases y hoy no había trabajo ya que Kana tenía una cita con un chico, así que todos tenían planes diferentes así que se separaron, Jellal se fue con Erza ya que el iba a comprar un pastel para el cumpleaños de su mama y como Erza oyó pastel se apunto, Wendy y Romeo, tuvieron una cita ya que se la gano el muchacho pero los dos estaban muy avergonzados, Grey iba ir al cine a ver una película solo pero por su mala suerte Juvia se entero y obligo al chico a que lo invitara, el fue derrotado por su insistencia así que la llevo, Lucy y Levy iban a comprar un libro que esperaron por meses, pero ellas se no querían ir solas así que se llevaron a Gajeel y Natsu, ellos se resistieron pero fueron derrotados por el encanto y la seducción de las chicas. Así que todos se separaron pero no sabían que pasaría ese día con una alarma de **Muerte**…

-Maldita sea llevamos un montón de tiempo en esta dichosa fila, ya hasta obscureció, ese dichoso libro es tan bueno para que venga tanta gente-Un ojirojo estaba arto de estar en ese sitio.

-Claro que si es un libro importante, es el libro mas pedido del año-La peliazul le explicaba al ojirojo.

-Y eso a mí que me importa, la pregunta es porque nosotros estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo?-El ojirojo reclamaba molesto a la peliazul.

-Porque ustedes aceptaron venir con nosotras, además yo no he oído a Natsu quejarse-Hablo la pequeña Levy tratando de vencer al chico en la riña.

-Es que desde la segunda hora en la que estábamos aquí se quedo dormido abrazando a la coneja, lo que me sorprende es que ella no se a quejado-Hablo el ojirojo señalando a los otros dos.

-A mi no me sorprende mucho, aunque se ven tiernos-Ella tenía una sonrisa muy linda viendo a sus amigos, el ojirojo la noto y el saco una media sonrisa al verla. Lo que no adivinarían es lo que paso después y eso fue que la rubia lanzo al pelirosa de un golpe a la pared, los otros dos sintieron un poco de miedo, pero lo que no notaron era que la rubia estaba roja por alguna razón y cubriéndose el pecho.

-Que paso?-El pelirosa se levantaba de un tremendo golpe y sobándose la cabeza.

-Que ocurrió chicos?-Pregunto lo peliazul viendo a los dos.

-Nada Levy-chan-Ella intentaba que no descubrieran lo que realmente paso.

-Yo tampoco tengo idea, estaba muy cómodo durmiendo, algo extraño la verdad no me siento tan cómodo ni en mi cama, bueno cuando estaba dormido de pronto sentí algo muy sabuesito, lo tome con un poco de fuerza y después de eso sentí que un meteoro me golpeo con fuerza-El chico explico lo que él había sentido, pero ninguno de los otros dos entendía que es lo que había tocado excepto la rubia que supo que toco y le daba mucha vergüenza.

-Está bien, bueno dejémoslo así solo faltan unos 30 minutos para que nos toque-Hablo la peliazul viendo su reloj y sacando un aproximado de lo que faltaba para llegar a comprar el libro.

-Qué? ya no aguanto enana-Se quejo el ojirojo.

-Gajeel tiene razón, yo voy por algo de comer vienen-Hablo el pelirosa.

-Ustedes adelántense y los vemos en el restauran para comer algo también nosotras-Hablo la rubia.

-Está bien, pero no tarden mucho-El ojirojo acepto y se fueron. Los dos llevaban poco de recorrido cuando.

-**Natsu…siento la presencia de unas almas obscuras….**-La voz de la **Muerte** se hiso presente.

-Qué? cuantas son?-El pelirosa preguntaba la cantidad de las almas.

-**Siento 3 cercas de aquí y tras 3 un poco más retirado**-Explicaba su peculiar amigo.

-No puedo estar en varios lugares a la vez-Decía un poco molesto el chico.

-No te preocupes, llamare a los chicos solo dime en qué lugar esta cada uno-Hablo Gajeel con su singular sonrisa.

-Gracias Gajeel, entonces los lugares son…-En ese momento llamaron a cada uno de sus amigos para que fuera a detener las almas obscuras, cada uno se fue en direcciones distintas….

-Bueno Gajeel según la muerte a cinco minutos en esa dirección se encuentra una, te la encargo yo iré por acá donde están dos-Hablo el pelirosa.

-Esta bien nos vemos en 20 minutos si no las chicas nos mataran-Hablo el ojirojo con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón les tengo más miedo a ellas que al las almas obscura-El pelirosa asintió y el pelinegro sabia como se siente.

Mientras tanto en la parte posterior de un cine, corrían un chico y una chica detrás…

-Gajeel dijo que por aquí cerca, apresurémonos Juvia-Hablo un pelinegro sin playera.

-Si Grey-sama-Hablo la peliazul.

En otro lugar corría un peliazul muy apresurado…

-Deje a Erza ahí, le dije que comiera todo lo que quisiera mientras volvía espero no se coa todo-El peliazul estaba más preocupado por su cartera que por el alma obscura.

Y por ultimo una pequeña pareja de chicos esperaba en el parque…

-Natsu-nii, dijo que pronto llegara-Hablo Romeo.

-Sí, tenemos que ser fuertes para derrotarlo-Wendy contesto.

-_Ara, ara, ara, que veo aquí una bienvenida_-Hablo una voz escalofriante.

-Ya llego-Hablo el chico.

-_Parece que buscan pela los niños, quien soy yo para no darles lo que quieren_-En ese mismo instante el monstruo saco unos tentáculos de su cuerpo y lanzo un ataque a los dos, pero reaccionaron rápido y lo esquivaron con facilidad.

-Bueno ataquemos Wendy [Fuego Azul]-El chico hablo y ataco con un fuego azul a su oponente.

-Si! [Alas del Dragón Celestial]-La chica también ataco con mucha velocidad, los ataques de los dos impactaron a su oponente y al parecer resulto con mucho efecto.

-_Malditos mocosos me las pagaran!_-Al decir eso levanto sus tentáculos y se lanzo a atacar de nuevo, pero los chicos eran más rápidos y esquivaban con facilidad.

-Romeo tenemos que hacer lo que nos dijo Natsu-san-Hablo la pequeña Wendy.

-Si!-Al decir esto los dos recordaron lo que explico el pelirosa.

**FlashBack:**

-Bueno chicos, para capturar al alma obscura no es necesario derrotarlo, solo tienen que debilitarlo y cuando eso pase deben utilizar esto-El pelirosa mostro una pequeña cadena negra.

-Y como sirve eso?-Pregunto el ojirojo.

-Es fácil sirve diciendo estas palabras-El pelirosa le iba a decir las palabras para activar la cadena.

**FinFlashBack.**

-Está bien Romeo arrinconémoslo-Hablo la peliazul.

-De eso me encargo yo [Fuego Purpura]-El chico empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego de color purpura a todas direcciones, el alma obscura solo veía y…

-_Que mala puntería tienes, no le darías ni a un elefante_-Se burlaba del chico pero…

-No te apuntaba a ti-El chico dijo señalando uno de sus tentáculos.

-_Qué demonios, no me puedo mover que hiciste bastardo_-El estaba completamente atrapado por el fuego purpura que era muy pegajoso.

-Tu turno Wendy-El chico le indico a la peliazul.

-Yo me encargo [Devastación de Luz: Taladro del Cielo]-Ella tomo aire y ataco con mucha fuerza.

-_MALDITOS MOCOSOS!_-Es lo último que pudo hacer.

En otro lado también paliando otra pareja tenía un poco de dificultades y es que los dos estaban pegados de las manos por un poder del alma obscura…

-_Ahora están acabados tontos mortales_-El alma atacaba con unas lanzas de rayos pero ninguna impactaba ya que los chicos tenían una gran habilidad para esquivar en equipo.

-Ya me estas hartando, Juvia cúbrelo lo más que puedas con agua-Le ordeno el pelinegro a la chica.

-Si Grey-sama [Prisión de Agua]-La chica lanzo una bola de agua de tamaño colosal para atrapar al enemigo, en ese instante el chico.

-Ahora solo tengo que congelarte-El chico se acerco al agua y congelo a su oponente en pocos segundos pero ellos aun no acababan ya que tenían que agotarlo o derrotarlo asi que.

-Juvia atacara con todas sus fuerzas [Nebulosa de Agua]-Hablo la peliazul para atacar con mucha potencia lanzando a su oponente al cielo, el chico aprovecho ya que estaban pegados abraso a la chica para saltar y ataco con.

-[Ice Make: Cold Excalibur]-El ataco con gran potencia para que su oponente no pudiera defenderse y menos seguir en pie.

-Eso fue fácil, bueno entonces seguiré con la captura…-El chico aun tomado de la mano con la peliazul saco una pequeña cadena negra se ponía en posición de decir una oración….

Pero antes de que eso pasara un peliazul dominaba en su combate…

-No eres tan fuerte como creí-Hablaba el chico mientras veía el alma obscura con una especie de tatuaje por todo el cuerpo que impedía su movimiento…

-_Maldito humano libérame de esta atadura_-El alma obscura no podía hacer nada en esa posición.

-Que no te puedes liberar de mi "Atadura de Serpiente", bueno no te preocupes te acabare con mi [Magia de Cuerpo Celestial: Grand Chariot]-El peliazul salto y lanzo un poderoso ataque al alma obscura dejándolo inconsciente.

-Bueno a lo que sigue…-El chico saco una cadena negra para hacer lo que proseguía…

En otro sitio cerca de un lago un ojirojo estaba completamente enfadado con el alma obscura el porqué…

-Maldito bastardo ya deja de hacer eso!-Si que estaba molesto.

-No no lo hare mi querido y lindo Gajeel-Se oía la voz de una chica.

-Ya Maldito bastardo pelea justo!-El si estaba arto.

-No, no lo hare dulzura-El alma tenía una apariencia muy conocida.

-Que dejes usar la apariencia de la ENANA!-El ojirojo no podía atacar porque el alma usaba el cuerpo de la pequeña Levy y no podía atacar a esa tierna imagen.

-No, mí amado Gajeel-Esto si que era raro en un alma obscura pero sí que torturaba al chico.

-Maldito bastardo-El chico no podía acabar con el alma obscura.

-No me digas así Gajeel, los dos somos novios así que no debemos pelear-Ella se estaba acercando al chico, lo abrasaba del cuello y en ese momento se le acercaba más y más a sus labios pero…

-Ga…Ga…Gajeel, como…pudiste?-La falsa Levy fue atravesada por una lanza de hierro, y el chico le respondió en ese instante.

-No puede ser que diré esto pero, la dueña de mis labios es la Enana [Demon Karma: Espada del Dios del Hierro]-Ataco con gran potencia después de decir esa vergonzosa frase.

-Sí que tiene suerte Levy por tenerte-La alma obscura tenia celos de la peliazul.

-Maldición es hora de empezar la dichosa captura…-El también saco una cadena negra.

Ahora con en pelirosa que estaba dominado a dos almas con mucha facilidad…

-Pensé que darían mas batalla pero estaba equivocado-El estaba muy confiado.

-_Maldito eres un maldito_-Hablo una de las bestias.

-_Como es que eres tan fuerte?__-_Pregunto la otra alma.

-Bueno, solo les diré que mi padre era muy bueno enseñando a pelear, ahora despídanse [Loto Carmesí: Puño del Dragón de Fuego]-El ataco con demasiada potencia acabando con la mayor parte de las almas, pero no acabo con ella ya que tenía que purificaras…

-Bueno empecemos… Ahora descansa alma obscura que condena al mundo, devuelve el alma de esta pobre víctima, yo como ejecutor de la muerte rompo este contrato con el demonio-El termino para purificar las almas y luego…

-Espero que si se acuerden de la oración que les enseñe-El chico miro el cielo, en ese instante los demás chicos…

-Aquí vamos… Alma pecadora que vendió su alma…-El pequeño Romeo.

-…Al demonio, tu corazón impuro y desgarrado…-Grey.

-…Yo sellare esas desgracias con esta cadena…-Jellal.

-…Así que acepta el destino y se sellado hasta que seas…-Gajeel.

-…Purificado!...-Los cuatro al mismo tiempo, para luego que la cadenas reaccionaran y tomaran a las almas y redujeran su tamaño haciéndolas parecer llaveros. Todos tomaron el alma llavero y se las llevaron…en menos de 20 minutos Gajeel y Natsu llegaron al restaurante antes de que sus acompañantes llegaran…

-Como te fue?-Pregunto el pelirosa ya sentado.

-Míralo tú mismo-El chico sonrió y mostro un pequeño llavero negro.

-Muy bien hecho, esperare hasta mañana para purificar todas al mismo tiempo-El pelirosa sonrió.

-Bueno entonces…-Antes de poder seguir hablando…

-Perdonen por tardarnos chicos-Hablo una pequeña peliazul.

-Sí, disculpen chicos-Ahora hablo la rubia.

-No se preocupen chicas apenas íbamos a pedir-Hablo el pelirosa.

-Sí, acordamos esperarlas-Hablo Gajeel,

-Gracias chicos, ahora pidamos de comer ya que también tenemos hambre-Hablo la rubia.

-Y además, tendrán que invitarnos, porque el dinero que traíamos se nos termino con el libro-La peliazul hablo también.

-Pero qué? Si son ricas-El ojirojo se quejo.

-Sí pero no traemos mucho dinero-Ella se excuso.

-A mi no me importa, yo le invitare a Lucy-Hablo el pelirosa.

-Por qué?-Se quejo de nuevo.

-Cada quien con su chica-Contesto inocentemente, pero las chicas se sonrojaron por el comentario.

-Tienes razón, tú con tu coneja y yo con mi enana—El también no se fijo en lo que dijo, pero aunque un poco grosero fue el mismo efecto en las chicas.

-Son unos Tontos-Ellas hablaron al mismo tiempo muy sonrojadas y felices por sus tontos chicos.

Mientras tanto en una mansión dentro de la ciudad….

-Con este reto ganaremos-Hablaba una peliblanca.

-Mira-nee que estás haciendo-Hablo otra peliblanca.

-Solo estoy planeando como ganar mañana Lissana-Hablo la hermana mayor.

-Enserio, puedo ayudar-Pregunto la más pequeña.

-No hace falta ya está todo resuelto-Ella dijo con un aura demasiado obscura lo cual la hermana pequeña sintió muy tétrica…Los chicos si que estaban completamente en problemas lo siento por ellos…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hi, gracias por leer este capítulo…..Disculpen si me tarde en subir el nuevo capítulo, el problema es que no se me ocurría que ponerle y lo de Mira de hacer sufrir a los chicos será en el próximo cap….Les pediré que si me darían unas ideas para castigos a los chicos, porque en el próximo capitulo perderán una competencia con algo muy difícil de hacer o de resistir…Lo del lemon ya no lo haré al parecer, pero si agregare mas comedia o romance ustedes elijan y díganme en los comentarios…Bueno les agradezco y…SAYONARA!


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9: Un castigo o una cita…**

En la mañana siguiente en la escuela Fairy Tail de nuevo en el almuerzo todos se juntaron para comer pero esta vez Natsu no hiso el almuerzo, tuvieron que comprarlo en la cafetería de la escuela todos pidieron lo menos repugnante posible para comer, todos comían muy a gusto, pero como siempre eso nunca podía permaneces, el porqué pues verán…

-Hola chicos-Saludo una peliblanca que estaba llegando al grupo de amigos.

-Hola Mira-Saludo la pelirroja a su amiga.

-Que ocurre Mira?-Pregunto una peliazul.

-Nada en particular chicas, solo que…..-Ella le respondió pero quiso decir algo pero espero para que alguien preguntara.

-Solo qué? Mira-Su deseo se cumplió por una rubia.

-Es que venía a retar a los chicos a otra competencia-Hablo la peliblanca, al oír esto los chicos se emocionaron ya que les gusto competir el día pasado así que…

-Está bien aceptamos-Hablo Natsu muy contento.

-Pero, esta vez si ganamos, la ves que perdimos queda anulada y tendrán el castigo-Hablo la peliblanca muy confiada.

-Aceptamos pero si pierden nos deberán dos mas-Hablo el ojirojo.

-Está bien, entonces si pierden los castigados serán, Natsu, Gajeel, Romeo, Grey y Jellal-Comento la peliblanca.

-Y yo porque?-El pelinegro sin pantalones se quejo.

-Porque al parecer ya eres del grupo de Natsu-Hablo mostrando lo aparente ante todos, lo cual todos asintieron incluso Natsu con incomodidad.

-Maldición, detesto cuando tienen la razón-Hablo el desnudista que solo llevaba los calzoncillos.

-Bueno dejemos eso e lado… en qué consiste la competencia de hoy?-Pregunto Jellal ya que el tenia un poco de intriga.

-Es una competencia de resistencia…-Ella se detuvo ya que…

-Entonces yo participare-Hablo el pelirosa.

-Igual yo-Hablo el ojirojo.

-Que bien porque solo necesitamos un dos contra dos-Hablo la peliblanca.

-Entonces está decidido… y en qué consiste la prueba de resistencia?-Jellal quería conocer los detalles del encuentro.

-Primero Natsu y Gajeel, me dirían si aun tienen hambre?-Pregunto con un poco de malicia.

-Sí y mucha-Hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces será un problema para ustedes-Ella tenía un aura negra que incomodaba a las chicas.

-Me pregunto por qué será?-Hablo el peliazul. Después de este comentario llegaron a un cuarto donde ya estaban dos personas enfrente de una mesa y unos platillos que olían muy bien, pero estaban cubiertos para que no las pudieran ver.

-Bueno entonces de que tra...-El pelirosa se sentó y quería preguntar pero la chica destapo los platillos mostrando la exquisita comida que estaba ahí, se trataba de 2 filetes de res a medio término, una porción de puré de papa y aun lado estaba una lasaña, habían cuatro platos más para los participantes del encuentro, los dos chicos solo babeaban a mares de lo delicioso que se veía.

-Es simple el que aguante mas sin comer nada gana, verdad que es muy sencillo-Los chicos movían la cabeza pero no entendieron nada de lo que dijo al quedar embobados la comida.

-Bueno Laxus, Elfman, Gajeel y Natsu… Preparados…-Empezó el conteo.

-…Listos…-Cada vez babeaban mas tres chicos.

-…Empi…-La chica se detuvo en seco, por un motivo muy simple…

-Soy demasiado débil-Hablo un Natsu después de acabarse toda la comida en menos de un segundo.

-Estúpida comida deliciosa-Lo mismo con el ojirojo.

-Te dije que para esta competencia no sirvo-También el rubio se avía acabado toda la comía del plato en menos de un segundo.

-Entonces gane yo?-Un peliblanco que estaba absorto porque ni siquiera supo como gano.

-Creo que si-Ella estaba en la misma posición.

Entonces seremos castigados?-Hablo un poco preocupado Romeo.

-Eso parece, chicas por favor se pueden retirar debo decirle su sentencia a los chicos-Ella hablo amablemente pero los chicos sintieron un enorme escalofrió al oír sus palabras.

-Creo que va ser algo muy malo-Hablo el pelirosa y todos los demás chicos asintieron con temor.

-Bueno les daré una oportunidad para salvarse del castigo-Ella se mostro con gran calidez.

-Está bien y cuál es esa oportunidad?-Pregunto el más maduro de los chicos, Cual será?

-Simple solo tienen que tener una cita con una linda chica hoy, o si no….-Se detuvo para mantener el suspenso.

-O si no?-Preguntaron todos.

-Solo tendrán que venir en calzoncillos por toda la escuela por todo el día-Ella tenía aun su sonrisa pero mostro el aura maligna.

-Y como sabrás que tuvimos la cita?-Hablo muy confiado el pelinegro ya que no quería tener una cita.

-Solo diré que también se dé su trabajo en el café de señoritas, a si casi se me olvida no tendrán que decirles que fue mi idea sino que querían ir con ellas-Contesto la pregunta y los chicos solo sudaron en frio.

-SI JEFA AHORA MISMO!-Todos asintieron y se fueron corriendo por temor de que dijera mas de sus secretillos.

Todos los chicos salieron corriendo a su salvación lo más rápido posible, porque las únicas chicas que se le ocurrieron para salvarse fueron….

-ENANA!-Llego corriendo l pelinegro muy desesperado con la pequeña Levy.

-Ya te dije que no me di…..-Antes de poder decir otra palabra el chico se le acerco mas a ella y entonces…

-Sal conmigo esta tarde Enana!-No pregunto le ordeno.

-Etto, que? como?...e….e…-Ella no sabía que decir.

-Te veo en la entrada del parque a las 3 y no llegues tarde-El le dijo a la chica para luego irse.

-Etto, etto, etto, ahí estaré-Al fin hablo muy roja.

En otro lado un pelinegro que estaba en problemas porque no encontraba con quien ir asi que…

-Maldita sea, necesito encontrar una chica para tener una cita, o si no tendré que venir en calzoncillos, pero la verdad eso no me importa mucho, pero si me ven de nuevo sin el uniforme mi papa me sacara de la casa, maldición una chica cualquiera la que se para tener una CITA!-Lo ultimo lo grito y sus deseos fueron cumplidos pero con una chica peculiar…

-Grey-sama, oí que quieres invitarme a una cita-Llego una peliazul de la nada.

-De donde saliste? Bueno ya no importa… Juvia quieres salir conmigo-El estaba no completamente seguro de esta decisión pero era la única opción.

-SI!, SI! claro que acepto Grey-sama-Ella estaba más que emocionada al oír esas palabras.

-Espero no arrepentirme-El estaba completamente preocupado por su decisión.

Mientras tanto un peliazul caminaba con calma y decencia al lugar donde estaba una pelirroja sentada leyendo un libro no apto para menores…

-Erza pudo pedirte algo?-Llego el muchacho rápidamente preguntando.

-Sí, de que se trata Jellal?-Ella acepto y pregunto.

-Tendrías una cita conmigo Erza?-El fue directo al grano, pero al oír esto la chica solo hizo lo único que se le ocurría en ese instante, lo mando a volar a una pared para luego.

-Claro te veo en el centro comercial Jellal-Ella aun de darle tremendo golpe se sonrojo y se fue muy feliz.

-Creo que salió bien-Al decir esto quedo noqueado por el impacto que tuvo.

Ahora un pelirosa que meditaba a quien invitar ya que aunque salió corriendo como los demás no sabía a quién invitar ya que no es muy listo para pensar en ello…

-Mmmmmmmmm, a quien podría invitar, no tengo la menor idea-El chico se preguntaba a sí mismo y en ese momento pasaba una rubia que se dirigía hacia él.

-Hola Natsu, cual fue el castigo que les puso Mira?-Saludo la rubia viendo a su amigo como pensaba, luego el chico la observo un momento y….

-Lece…..Ya se decidido-Esto lo dijo confundiendo a la chica.

-De que hablas Natsu-Pregunto la chica confundida.

-Luce, te veo en la entrada de la biblioteca a las 3 de la tarde no faltes-El le dijo a la chica para empezar a salir corriendo.

-En la entrada de la biblioteca y para qué?-Esto último lo dijo un poco más alto para que la oyera.

-Para nuestra cita-El chico también lo dijo con voz alta ya que el seguía corriendo y sin mirar atrás.

-A, para nuestra cita…espera un momento nuestra CITA!-Ella al fin se dio cuenta de lo que el chico le dijo y lo único que pudo hacer en ese instante fue sonrojarse por la invitación del chico.

Las clases terminaron, al sonar la campana de la salida los chicos salieron disparados de sus lugares para ir a "Delight Ladies '" a rogar a su jefa que les diera el día libre para ir a su citas, después de lograrlo y firmar un contrato para otros 5 años mas de trabajo, los chicos se fueron a cambiar a sus respectivas casas, no tardaron mucho ya que no es muy difícil para ellos, en ese instante eran las 2:00pm, así que el resto de tiempo que les quedaba se pusieron a planear su citas ya que algunos no tenían idea de que era una, la persona que menos sabia del tema era el pelirosa, así que al volver a casa se compro una revista donde viene ese tema, se lo paso leyendo unos 30 minutos y luego de su lectura se le ocurrió un plan para la cita, así que el se fue al lugar acordado para ir a la cita. (Quiero dejar algo claro, solo veremos la cita de Natsu) ya en el lugar el pelirosa esperaba a su rubia… en menos de unos 15 minutos llego la chica…

-Disculpa la demora Natsu-Ella se puso enfrente del chico disculpándose.

-No te preocupes, no espe…-El chico se calló al ver como se veía la chica, ella vestía una minifalda de color negra con olanes, también una blusa blanca ligeramente escotada, con un bolso del mismo color y unas zapatillas de cuña abiertas con detalles en blanco y negro, cuando Natsu vio a la chica un pensamiento que nunca paso por su mente en su vida se hiso presente y ese era "Que linda es Lucy".

-Natsu? Ocurre algo?-Ella pregunto confundida al ver al chico.

-Te vez muy linda-El hablo sin pensar.

-Gracias Natsu, tu también te vez bien-Ella se avergonzó al oír el cumplido del chico.

-Bueno es hora de irnos-El se levanto ya que estaba sentado.

-A dónde iremos?-Ella pregunto ya que no sabía a dónde irían.

-A un lugar divertido, así que vamos-El guardaba el secreto pero en ese instante tomo la mano de la chica para llevarla, ella se sentía feliz y avergonzada por el gesto del chico. Después de unos 20 minutos de caminar llegaron a su destino…

-Aquí será nuestra cita-El chico aun tomando de la mano a la rubia le enseño el lugar donde sería su cita.

-Na…Natsu gracias!-Ella no sabía que decir ya que estaba emocionada al lugar donde la trajo, ese lugar era la feria donde cualquier pareja iría a una cita, pero para la rubia ese lugar era demasiado bueno ya que ella siempre había querido conocer una feria.

-Me alegra que te guste, ahora vamos a divertirnos-El la jalo intentando ser lo menos brusco para no lastimarla.

-Si!-Esto fue lo único que dijo pero hiso otro movimiento abrasándose del chico.

Los dos chicos fueron a varios juegos mecánicos para divertirse en los cuales Natsu por alguna razón se mareaba y no podía hacer nada para divertirse, a la chica no le importaba que el se mareaba, ya que se acercaba a él y lo intentaba calmar acariciándole el cabello con dulzura lo cual al pelirosa le agradaba aunque no se notara…Después de un rato a los dos les dio hambre así que fueron a la zona de comida, el chico compro mucha comida ya que el comía mucho la rubia solo compro una orden de papas ya que no sabía que comer debido a que nunca había visto la comida de ese tipo en su vida, los dos empezaron a comer muy tranquilos, bueno tranquilo para el chico es comer como si no hubiera un mañana, los dos terminaron en unos 30 minutos, pero necesitaban reposar un poco antes de seguir en los juegos mecánicos, bueno Natsu ya no quería subirse por nada del mundo, así que se le ocurrió hacer platica para matar tiempo y no subir de nuevo.

-Te estás divirtiendo Luce-Pregunto el chico sentado a un lado de ella.

-Si mucho Natsu, gracias por invitarme a una cita-Si claro invitar.

-No, me alegra que alguien tan linda venga conmigo-Lo dijo de nuevo sin pensar.

-Crees que soy linda-Hablo la chica muy avergonzada.

-Claro que si Luce, ven vamos a concursar en los juegos de habilidad-El le dijo como siempre sin pesar en lo que ocasionaría, luego la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a la zona de juegos de habilidad, donde gano en todos los juegos el muchacho, pero le daba los peluches a los niños que no ganaban en esos juegos, la chica vio uno que le gustaba era el muñeco de un perro raro de color blanco con la nariz afilada, pero el juego de habilidad era totalmente diferente a los que se ven regularmente, ese juego era póker, la chica no sabía cómo jugar así que el chico vio en el dilema que esta la rubia y decidió intentarlo, en la primera ronda gano con la mano mas grande, todos los del lugar quedaron impresionados ya que nadie había ganado ahí, la chica se puso muy contenta porque el gano el peluche que quería. Después de un rato de estar muy cariñoso el pelirosa sin querer ya que él era demasiado inocente para darse cuenta.

-Natsu-Ella llamo al chico abrazándolo.

-Que ocurre Luce?-El la veía con muña ternura sin darse cuenta.

-Vamos a subirnos a la rueda de la fortuna-Ella le dijo al chico que quería subirse a otro juego mecánico.

-Etto, etto, mejor sigamos hablando-El no quería subir a uno ni en un millón de años.

-Por favor Natsu-Ella hablo con una cara muy tierna, el no podía creer lo linda que se veía, pero el seria firme, dijo que nunca ni en un millón de años se subiría de nuevo…

-Está bien Lucy, pero solo una vez-Tan rápido paso el millón de años.

-Bien subamos-Ella lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo. No había mucha fila así que subieron rápidamente, que suerte Natsu, Los dos subieron cuando la rueda empezó a moverse Natsu se sentía mareado pero no tanto como él creía que se iba a sentir, la chica noto esto y se acerco a él para darle un soporte y no se mareara tanto, en poco rato la rueda se detuvo exactamente en la puesta del sol, la chica se puso a pensar en ese momento…

**Lucy POV.**

Qué lindo es Natsu, el es muy bueno con todos, es amigable, es muy fuerte, es tierno, sabe cocinar, pero también es tonto, no sé porque me gusta tanto este plebeyo de hermosa sonrisa, odio mi corazón solo le gustan los chicos sin dinero ni clase social, Porque? Porque? Me gusta tanto el tonto y lindo Natsu.

-Luce, me acracias el cabello como hace rato?-Que lindo se ve pidiéndome que lo acricie.

-Claro que si Natsu-Porque no puedo dejar de tocarlo, esto es malo, quiero decir algo, pero no debo hacerlo, no no debo.

-Na…Na..Natsu…-Para que lo llamas tonta, no debes decirlo, no lo hagas.

-Que ocurre Luce?-Que lindo, pero no debes hacerlo, no debes.

-Te…te…gusto?-Tonta que no lo dijeras, ahora te creerá loca, no me digas que lo soy por favor, no lo….

-Me gustas mucho Luce-Le gusto mucho…Entonces….

-Entonces, Natsu quieres ser mi novio?-Por favor no me rechaces y dime que si….

**Normal POV.**

La chica se quedo viendo al chico que estaba muy tranquilo, ella estaba desesperada por la respuesta del chico y tenía miedo de ser rechazada, pero en ese momento de presión…

-…Si, acepto-El dijo con mucha tranquilidad para luego mostrar una enorme sonrisa.

-Natsu…-A ella la salieron unas lágrimas pero luego se lanzo al chico para abrazarlo con mucha fuerza y cariño.

-Luce no muevas el….-Se interrumpió ya que se movía con mucha fuerza la el juego, así que él se mareo de nuevo y no pudo decir nada, a ella no le importo solo se sentía feliz de tenerlo para ella… Ya era de noche y el chico la llevo lo más cerca posible de su casa ya que a petición de ella quiso que así fuera, los dos se despidieron ella le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y él se sonrojo, después de eso cada uno se fue a su casa para descansar y disfrutar que mañana no habría clases, pero el chico no tanto ya que tenía que trabajar…Al día siguiente en el "Delight Ladies '" los chicos se cambiaban para trabajar, así que el chico pelirosa aprovecho para preguntar algo…

-Oigan, les puedo preguntar algo?-Dijo el chico.

-Que quieres saber Natsu?-El peliazul le contesto a su amigo.

-Que quieres Flamita?-El pelinegro desnudista.

-Que ocurre Salamander?-El ojirojo.

-Si Natsu-nii-El pequeño Romeo.

-Que es significa ser un Novio?-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hi gracias por leer el capítulo de hoy…..disculpen la demora es que no supe que ponerle….El próximo capítulo a lo mejor me tarde, pero juro que lo hare lo mejor que pueda, en el siguiente capítulo será aprender a ser un buen Novio…Los capítulos de ahora en adelante serán un poco más románticos, esperare para la acción un poco….Bueno espero les gustara y….SAYONARA!


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10:Ser un Novio y la Feria escolar…**

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-Gritaron el ojirojo, el pequeño Romeo y El desnudista al oír la explicación de Natsu y lo que ocurrió el día pasado, al parecer Jellal no estaba muy sorprendido.

-Entonces, que es ser un Novio?-El seguía con su duda después de haber contado su historia.

-Mira estúpida flama, primero tienes que saber que es un Novio antes de aceptar-El desnudista le explicaba al chico pelirosa que no entendía mucho.

-Es por eso que pregunto, que demonios es ser un Novio?-El chico seguía preguntando con mucha insistencia.

-Maldita sea Salamander, la palabra lo dice, ser un Novio es…..es…ser un Novio-La buena explicación de Gajeel ya que él nunca ha tenido Novia.

-No entendí-Seguía igual de confundido.

-De verdad que eres estúpido serillo, ser un Novio es...-El se congelo en su explicación ya que él tampoco ha tenido novia en su vida.

-Lo que he podido leer de los libros Natsu-nii, es que ser un Novio es amar mucho a su chica y complementar lo que el uno no tiene del otro-Esa fue la explicación de Romeo y al parecer la más acertada de los chicos.

-Creo que entiendo, pero como debo de actuar con Lucy?-El entendió un poco, pero no sabía cómo actuar con su nueva Novia.

-Natsu en eso yo te puedo ayudar-Ahora hablo Jellal.

-Enserio, como debo actuar Jellal?-Pregunto de nuevo el pelirosa.

-Solo sigue este pequeño consejo…-El peli azul le dijo al pelirosa que escuchaba con mucha atención…

Mientras tanto estaban entrando 4 chicas al "Delight Ladies '" las cuales 3 estaban molestas y una tenía una ligera sonrisa con un pequeño sonrojo, pero en su mente se encontraba un caos con unos consejos de sus amigas…

**Lucy POV.**

Estoy muy feliz por mi relación con Natsu, pero también estoy muy nerviosa y el porqué es que nunca he tenido novio, no sé cómo actuar ante él, pero lo que más me preocupa son los consejos que me dieron las chicas ayer en la pijamada que me obligaron hacer para que todas contáramos las citas que tuvimos, pero al final yo di la mayor noticia la cual les dio mucha alegría por mi y las hiso enojarse porque no les paso a ellas….

**FlashBack:**

-Que lindas citas tuvieron todas-Estaba feliz por mis amigas y las lindas citas que tuvieron.

-Y solo falta que nos digas como te fue a ti Lucy-Hablo Erza con una sonrisa picara.

-Pues no sé si contarles…-No sé si decirles que ya tengo un lindo Novio, me da mucha vergüenza hablar de eso.

-Por favor Lu-chan-Rogo mi mejor amiga.

-Sería lindo que nos contaras Lucy-san-Ahora la pequeña Wendy.

-Juvia quiere saber Lucy-san-Ahora la obsesionada por Grey me pregunta con mucho interés.

-No pudo haber sido tan malo Lucy-Ahora Erza que pensó que pudo pasar algo malo en mi hermosa cita.

-Pues verán…-Les decidí decirles con lujo de detalle lo que paso en mi cita, de lo divertido de los juegos, del mareo de Natsu, de los peluches que gano para los niños y para mi, por ultimo y lo mas importante como Natsu acepto ser mi Novio, esto lo dije con un sonrojo muy grande ya que aun no me acostumbro a decir mi Natsu, a esta explicación las chicas…

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Qué bien Lucy-san, me da mucho gusto por ti!-Wendy-chan me felicito muy animada abrasándome.

-Gracias Wendy-chan!-Estaba muy feliz por eso mi amiga, pero mis demás amigas…

-Ese tonto de Gajeel, pero me la pagara-Mi mejor amiga.

-Grey-sama no se me declaro, esto no se quedara así, sabrá quién es Juvia-Esta bien ella da más miedo.

-Espero que no tengas planes Jellal, porque no podrás salir limpio-Esta bien ella gano en quien más da miedo de las tres.

-Creo que también están felices Lucy-san-Wendy también estaba como yo pero intentaba animarme.

-Dinos se besaron?-Me preguntaron las tres saliendo de su trance.

-No, apenas somos novios aun no hacemos algo como eso-Porque preguntan algo tan vergonzoso.

-Entonces debes hacerlo-Que quieres que haga Erza.

-No creo poder hacerlo y si él no quiere-La verdad no sé ni lo que Natsu quiere aunque se mi novio.

-Para eso nos tienes Lucy, nosotras te aconsejaremos-Erza hablo muy segura de si.

-No se…-Me interrumpió mi mejor amiga.

-Claro que te ayudaremos Lu-chan-Ella también estaba my segura y feliz.

-Juvia ayudara a su amiga con su Novio-También Juvia.

-…Gracias?...-Creo que algo malo va a ocurrir.

**FinFlashBack.**

-Bueno entonces pediré un servicio de…-Me interrumpió la encargada de "Delight Ladies '".

-Ya me entere de que Natsu y tu son novios, así que puedes pedir el servicio de "Mimada por mi Novio"-Ella me explico, al oír eso me puse roja y feliz.

-Entonces pediré ese servicio por favor-Que remedio, pero así podre tenerlo para mí sin que nadie más me lo quiete, pero lo que más me preocupaba eran los chicos ya que van a ser castigado por el hecho de no pedirle a mis amigas ser sus Novias.

-Kana, quiero un servicio de chico obediente con Jellal-Ordeno Erza.

-Yo quiero el servicio de chico tierno vestido de osito con Gajeel-Creo que esto será malo para el Gajeel.

-Juvia quiere uno de chico completamente loco de amor con Grey-sama-Eso no es raro de ella pero para Grey si es un castigo.

-Yo solo quiero un pastel de fresa Kana-san-La pequeña Wendy solo venia a comer una rebanada de pastel, ella no es maliciosa como mis demás amigas.

-En un instante chicas, ellos vendrán en un momento en sus mesas-Ella se retiro con mucha cortesía pero tenía una sonrisa picara dirigida a mí, en poco rato llegaron los chicos, pero aun se veía mi Novio así que no soy entrometida pero quería ver cómo iban a castigar a los pobres de los amigos de mi Natsu, el primer castigado fue Jellal…

-Que gustaría pedirme mi Ama-El siempre se mete muy bien en su papel.

-Nada en especial Jellal-chan solo que leas algo conmigo-Esta bien ella si que tiene un aura negra.

-Q...Qué clase de lectura?-El de verdad se veía con mucho miedo.

-Nada grave solo estos 5 volúmenes de "El placer, sexo y lujuria interminable"-Un momento que dijo, esos libros son demasiado imprudentes y eróticos, porque Erza tiene esos libros, no es que los haya leído bueno solo hasta el volumen 3, pero no estoy obsesionada por eso, ya me salí del problema pobre Jellal…Bueno ahora sigue Grey…

-Que deseas que haga por ti mi amada Juvia-El sí que se veía rígido al decir eso.

-Juvia quiere que te pongas esto Grey-sama-Ella le dio una bolsa que traía desde que la vi, cuando Grey abrió la bolsa y saco el objeto vi que era una chamarra algo extraña muy abrigadora.

-Así está bien amorcito-No sé porque hace que se la ponga si ella sabe que cualquier ropa le da mucho calor y se la quita.

-Solo me falta abrocharla Grey-sama-Ella se acerco a Grey, estaba abrochando varias cosas de la chamarra, ahora que lo pienso eso parece un poco a una….CAMISA DE FUERZA!.

-Qué demonios? No me la puedo quitar, ni siquiera me puedo mover-Enserio que sufrirá el pobre Grey.

-Y aun falta algo, eso es el compartimiento secreto-Ella dijo para abrir un sierre y entrar a ese lugar.

-Juvia donde…-Que estab….

-Aquí estoy Grey-sama, así no escapara de mi lado-Ella ya estaba dentro de la chamarra de fuerza y el pobre Grey no se podía mover ni escapar, además de que tenía un calor enorme, Juvia estaba ahí abrasándolo…Y al final Gajeel el tierno osito de Levy-chan…

-Y entonces qué quieres que haga enana?-El se veía un poco disgusto con el traje.

-Siéntate por favor Gajeel-Ella se veía muy seria en las ordenes que le daba.

-Claro, y ahora qué?-El pregunto algo confuso.

-Se que lo que odias mas en este mundo es que te lean un libro en especial-Ella tenía una risita maléfica.

-Y que crees que eso me afectaría-El se veía sin preocupación.

-No sé, solo me dijo Kana-san que si te quedas dormido mientras estas conmigo te quitara la paga de un mes entero-Creo que eso si es malo para él, ya que esta sudando.

-Y hasta cuanto vas a leer?-El tenia curiosidad de la cantidad que mi amiga quisiera leer ya que él se duerme con mucha facilidad.

-Solo es todo el libro-Ella sentencio y se sentó en las piernas del osito y empezó a leer el chico de inmediato se empezaba a dormir ya estaba cabeceando y eso si que da risa porque hacia lo mejor para no dormirse… En ese instante llego mi Natsu...

-Y porque los están castigando?-Pregunto mi lindo Novio al ver a sus amigos.

-No sé, que tal tu día Natsu-Solo decir su nombre me sonroja.

-No ha pasado casi nada Luce-Me mostro su hermosa sonrisa.

-Te quieres sentar?-Hacer esa simple pregunta casi me mata.

-Claro Luce, dime qué quieres que haga soy todo tuyo-El es malo sé que es su trabajo pero porque lo dice así de lindo. Bueno es hora de seguir con los consejos de la chica, primero Erza: "Acércate sutilmente a él, poco a poco a sus labios y le robas un beso". Está bien lo intentare. Me acerque lentamente, cada vez más cerca, solo un poco y…

-Ocurre algo Luce-Maldición estaba muy cerca, pero aun esta el plan dos de Levy-chan: "Dile que se te metió una basurita al ojo y ahí le robas los labios". Esto no fallara…

-Es que se me metió una basurita en el ojo y me molesta mucho-Espero funcione.

-Déjame ver Luce-El tomo mi cara con delicadeza, el se acerco muy tiernamente, me miraba muy fijamente, me guste que me vea así….

-Parece que no hay nada Luce, a lo mejor solo es una molestia-Que lindo se ve…

-Gracias, mi lindo Natsu-Que lindo se ve mi…se me olvido algo…El beso…Bueno el último plan es mi única opción Juvia: "Juvia opina que ser directa es mejor ya que los dos son Novios". Bueno entonces aquí voy,

-Natsu!-Vamos voltea.

-Que ocurre Luce?-Bien es la hora de atacar, nada podrá detenerme…

-Mira una moneda-Cuando estaba por llegar a sus labios el encuentra una moneda, se agacho y no pude besarlo.

-Mooooo, no puede ser!-Porque nada funciona que pasa con mi suerte…

-Ocurre algo malo Luce?-Tonta te viste muy obvia inventa algo rápido.

-Etto….etto….Es que no sé cómo actuar contigo ahora que somos novios-Tonta porque le dices el otro problema.

-Enserio, quieres que te de un consejo que me dieron a mi-Un consejo, creo que aceptare.

-Si Natsu, por favor-Espero no parecer desesperada.

**Normal POV:**

-Es muy simple y muy buen consejo, "El romance, los días buenos, los días malos y la dicha de disfrutar con la persona que te gusta demasiado, todo vendrá a su tiempo, por ahora se solo tú mismo, pero también préstale mas atención a ella y se mas atento"-El chic recordaba el buen consejo que recibió de un buen amigo, la chica medito un poco y…

-Tienes razón Natsu, todo será a su debido tiempo-Ella le sonrió a su chico.

-Si-El también sonrió con su típica sonrisa.

-Podría saber quién te dio ese buen consejo?-Ella estaba un poco interesado.

-Ahora mismo está sangrando por la nariz por leer ese libro, de que tratara-El chico señalo donde estaba el peliazul que tenía unos tapones en la nariz ya que estaba sangrando por leer ese peculiar libro.

-No dejare que lo sepas, aun todo a su debido tiempo-Esto la chica le dijo con un lijero sonrojo.

-Está bien Luce, voy por un helado de vinilla-El se levanto pero lo detuvo una chaca.

-De vainilla?-La rubia estaba un tanto confundida.

-Sí, es el sabor favorito de mi Novia-El le dijo a su chica, ella se avergonzó pero aun no lo dejaba irse.

-También ponle helado de chocolate-Ahora el estaba confundido.

-Chocolate?-Pregunto a su rubia.

-Es el sabor favorito de mi Novio-El chico sonrió por la respuesta de su linda Novia y fue por el delicioso postre frio, no tardo mucho en volver con el helado se sentó con su chica, ambos empezaron a comer del, a ella no le gustaba el chocolate pero cuando el chico le dio a probar de su cuchara lo único que pensó en ese momento fue "Chocolate con Natsu, este sabor es delicioso", al final la que comió mas helado fue Lucy pensando que en cada bocado le robaba un beso a Natsu…

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela…

-Bueno todo ya está decidido para el Festival escolar-Hablaba la presidenta de la escuela que estaba en el salón de Natsu.

-Como que ya? No acepto esto maldita MUJER!-El ojirojo estaba completamente molesto.

-Lo siento pero ya está decidido, así que si me disculpan, me retiro-Ella con su sonrisa misteriosa se retiro, el chico estaba muy molesto por el trabajo que obtuvo…

-No te preocupes Gajeel, no será tan malo-Intentaba animar su amigo peliazul.

-Si te va ir bien, pero de que están hablando-El pelirosa preguntaba ya que se había dormido en la organización de su clase.

-Nada solo del trabajo que le toco a cada quien Natsu, el tuyo es cocinero del café de Maids que hará la clase-Explico el peliazul.

-Al fin no seremos nosotros-El pelirosa se alegraba de que no tendrá que ponerse un uniforme de mayordomo en la escuela.

-Si la verdad eso me gusta mucho, yo estaré ayudando a Grey con su casa del terror-Hablo el peliazul.

-Y tu Gajeel?-Pregunto curioso.

-Nadie dirá nada de eso, no le digas nada Jellal..-Esto lo dijo ya que le molestaba mucho su trabajo, el peliazul asintió y el pelirosa solo lo dejo así para no molestar a su amigo…

Dos días después en el Festival Escolar de Fairy Tail, todos los alumnos y visitantes de la escuela se divertían, el café de la clase de Natsu era un éxito, la casa del terror de Jellal y Grey no se quedaba atrás, la obra de teatro en la que participaba Wendy, Romeo y Erza también era muy aclamada, pero el puesto más popular de todos era el de "Se venden besos" y quien era el que ocupaba el puesto pues…

-Maldita mujer cuando me la encuentre me las pagara, la que sigue-Si el mismo amargado y problemático de siempre Gajeel, que al principio de trabajar creyó que no vendría nadie ya que él era el más peligroso de la escuela así que le tendrían miedo y no vendrían, pero lamentablemente desde que empezaron los enfrentamientos contra las hadas el se volvió muy popular, las chicas, algunos chicos con gustos diferente iban con el ojirojo a robarle sus labios, pero también por el café donde trabaja, muchas mujeres maduras también pagaban por un beso, pero para no tocar sus labios el chico ideo algo…

-Quiero un beso por favor-Llego otra clienta pero antes de recibir un beso el chico…

-Está bien pero para recibir un beso "Especial", tienes que ganarme en una simple competencia-El explicaba.

-Y de que trata?-Ella quería ganar.

-Una simple competencia de miradas, si tu ganas te daré un beso donde tú quieras, pero si yo gano solo será en la mejilla-El explico la condiciones.

-Acepto-Después de decir esto empezó la contienda, pero en menos de 30 segundos el ojirojo gano, así fue en todas las contiendas que a tenido y tuvo en 3 horas, pero no siempre se puede ganar…

-Hola Gajeel!-Saludo una pequeña peliazul.

-Hola Gajeel-kun-Otra peliazul pero más alta y proporcionada.

-Son ustedes, que necesitan?-Con la misma cara de arrogante.

-Solo veníamos a ver tu cara de felicidad por besar a todas esas chicas-Levy se veía molesta.

-Es que Levy ha estado muy celosa y quiso venir también-Hablo la peliazul obsesionada por el desnudista.

-Eso no es cierto, a mi no me importa que le esté dando su labios a todas esas chi…-Fue interrumpida.

-A ninguna la e Besado en los labios-El respondió muy serio.

-…Que? enserio?-Ella pregunto con timidez y un poco más calmada.

-Para poder darme un beso en los labios o donde ellas quieran, deben ganarme en una contienda para lograrlo-El explico y la chica se relajo al oír esto.

-Bueno, entonces yo….-Ella quería intentar ganarle y robarle un beso, pero fue interrumpida de nuevo…

-Disculpa Gajeel-chan, yo quiero 10 besos especiales-Hablo una chica muy linda de baja estatura con cabellera negra y rizada, además de ojos color miel, ella era simplemente hermosa, lo raro era que tenia ropa de señora madura no imprudente pero si muy formal, pero de todos modos se veía muy hermosa, la pequeña Levy pensaba que la conocía de algún lugar pero no recordaba.

-No lo hare-Dijo rápidamente el chico, esta vez se veía muy alterado.

-Lo siento Gajeel-chan, es tu trabajo-Ella tenía razón, era demasiado agradable pero por algún motivo el chico se ponía mas alterado.

-Está bien pero si pierdes no te daré ningún beso-El acepto pero se altero más aun.

-Quiero que mes des muchos besitos-Esto lo dijo para empezar, pero el chico perdió en solo 10 segundos, las otras dos chicas se sorprendieron de lo que vieron, pero la pequeña Levy creía otra cosa…

-Porque perdiste a propósito Gajeel?-Ella lo dijo un poco enfadada.

-Y no perdí a propósito Enana, ella me…Hay…perdón, perdón-Fue interrumpido por la chica que lo tomo de la oreja con mucha fuerza lo cual a él le dolió demasiado…

-No Gajeel-chan, no debes ser grosero con la linda Levy-chan-Ella lo jalo de nuevo de la oreja y lo regaño.

-Hay, ay, ay, ay, ay Perdón, perdón, Mami…-Sip es su Mama.

-Mami?-Las dos chicas preguntaron muy extrañadas al oír esto.

-Sí, mucho gusto mi nombre es Elizabeth Redfox, soy la madre de Gajeel-chan, me pueden decir Ely-chan-Ella se presento con las chicas, mientras ellas pensaban, "no se parecen en nada".

-Mucho gusto Ely-san….perdón Ely-chan-La pequeña Levy se retracto al ver un aura negra detrás de la madre de Gajeel.

-Mucho gusto a las dos-Ella respondió muy formal.

-Disculpa Ely-chan, pero podría preguntar como sabe mi nombre?-Tenia esa pequeña duda.

-A eso, es que Gajeel-chan habla mucho de ti-Al oir esto la peliazul se puso roja y muy feliz.

-Mami, no tendrías que decir eso-No se oía al de siempre.

-Quieres saber más de Gajeel-chan, Levy-chan?-Ella le pregunto a la peliazul.

-Sí, si usted insiste-En ese momento la madre de Gajeel y las otras dos chicas se retiraron. El chico estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio ya que sabe que su mama, habla de todo sin darse cuenta, él quería salir corriendo por ellas pero no podía hasta que llegara su remplazo, pasaron 3 minutos pero a él fueron 3 días, en el instante que se volvía loco llego su salvación…

-Hola Gajeel, sabes vi a tu Mama con Levy cercas de la zona de comida-Era el pelirosa, si se preguntan por qué no vio a Juvia, ella fue con su Grey-sama, pero oír esto el ojirojo…

-Gracias Salamander, encárgate del puesto, no tarda mi remplazo y gracias de nuevo-Dejo al chico para salir corriendo.

-Está bien…-El solo acepto la petición y se sentó en la silla que hace poco ocupaba el ojirojo. No paso más de 30 minutos para que llegara alguien…

-Natsu?-Llego una chica rubia que el muy bien conocía.

-Hola Lucy, que haces aquí?-El se sorprendió al ver a su Novia.

-Tú que haces aquí no se supone que estaba Gajeel aquí?-Ella pregunto de nuevo.

-Sí pero me encargo el puesto hasta que llegara su remplazo-El contesto muy infantil.

-Y sabes de qué es este puesto?-Ella de nuevo pregunto.

-No no tengo idea-El le contesto.

-Bueno, yo te doy una moneda y cierra los ojos y veras-Tenia algo entre manos.

-Está bien-El acepto la moneda y cerro sus ojos, ella solo vio a su inocente Novio y se acerco, primero dudo pero eso se esfumo para luego robarle los labios al chico, el a sentir sus labios pensó en separarse pero su cuerpo no contestaba a sus ordenes en vez de separarse correspondió al beso de la chica, ellos siguieron por un buen rato hasta que necesitaron aire…

-Entonces ya sabes de qué es este puesto-Ella le dijo muy sonrojada, pero el chico pregunto algo.

-Entonces por eso venias con Gajeel?-El tenia una mirada triste.

-No claro que no…Soy su sustituta-Esto lo dijo para intentar calmar a su Novio.

-Aaaaaa bueno, espera un momento sustituta? Le darás besos a chicos así, No eso no-Salió el lado celoso que nunca en su vida había salido.

-No, no te pero…Que estás haciendo?-Ella veía como el chico cerraba las puertas para que nadie entrara.

-Así ningún pervertido entrara-El sí que lo cerró muy bien.

-Espera Natsu, Mira me castigara si no llevo la cuota requerida-Ella tenía miedo por el castigo de la presidenta.

-Y de cuanto es la cuota?-El pregunto con interés.

-Como 100 besos-Ella respondió sin problemas.

-Bueno entonces toma-El le dio una gran cantidad de dinero a la chica.

-Pero Natsu es demasiado-Ella veía pero también para ella no es tanto ya que es rica.

-Solo para que no te castiguen y no te besen-El aclaro sus motivos, per la chica iba aprovechar ese momento.

-Pero todo lo que me diste es para unos 200 besos, así que tendré que dárselo a alguien-Ya saben para donde va esto.

-Bueno, creo que ya me voy….Quien fue el estúpido que cerró la puerta?-El quería escapar pero olvido que el cerro la puerta.

-Lo siento Natsu pero estamos encerrados los dos solos, así que los 200 besos son todos tuyos-Esto lo dijo para acercase seductoramente a su Novio, el solo pudo decir una cosa…

-Ayudenme…-200 Besos disfrútalos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola gracias por leer!…Espero les haya gustado el capitulo...Perdón por la tardanza esta semana estuvo más que ocupada, pero espero que la tardanza de este capítulo haya balido la pena…El próximo capítulo será más comedia y romance, pero esta vez con un poco de ayuda de las mamas de los chicos, les pediría la ayuda para el nombre de las mamas de los tres chicos faltantes porque soy malo en eso…Bueno gracias por leer y…SAYONARA!


	11. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11: …Noche buena de sangre…**

Ya pasaron unos dos meses desde la feria escolar de Fairy Tail, todos se divirtieron esos dos días de feria, bueno Natsu no los disfruto a la forma que pensaba, pero lo más problemático fue que su Novia le dijo a sus amigas respecto lo que ocurrió ese día, el problema fue que las chicas de nuevo sintieron celos y un poco de disgusto, así que se decidieron desahogar con sus amados chicos, los pobres sufrieron como 2 semanas enteras de puros castigos que cada uno detestaba, Gajeel sufrió varias horas de lecturas y disfraces vergonzosos e intentos sobrehumanos de no dormirse, Jellal siguió leyendo libros eróticos de tal manera que una biblioteca se queda corta de todo lo que leyó, pero también necesito 5 trasfusiones de sangre para soportar esas 2 semanas, el pobre Grey fue sentenciado a varias citas, a que le comprera regalos a Juvia y al final siempre muy juntos lo cual es muy incomodo ya que el usaba ropa que no podía quitársela para nada, todos menos Romeo ya que él y Wendy tenían citas muy comúnmente para divertirse. En esos dos meses se hicieron las parejitas restantes del grupo, la razón es porque no querían mas castigos los chicos, pero la mayor razón fue porque sus sentimientos del uno por el otro crecieron mucho y decidieron dar el siguiente paso…Todos estaban muy acaramelados con sus Noviazgos incluso Gajeel, esto era demasiado bueno, pero este día era noche buena todos se habían organizado para hacer una fiesta para celebrar la navidad…Todo era perfecto, pero porque nuestro pelirosa corría por las calles de Magnolia a toda velocidad en la zona del centro comercial?...

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…-Decía el mientras buscaba y corría al mismo tiempo.

-Como demonios se me olvido, COMO?-Esto lo dijo en un grito, el estaba desesperado por alguna razón.

-Mierda como se me olvido el regalo de LUCE!-Otra vez grito y no era para menos ya que había olvidado comprar un regalo para su Novia. Y no era de perdonarse ya que todos los chicos se habían puesto de acuerdo para regalarle algo a su respectiva novia hace unas 3 semanas…

**FlashBack:**

-Entendieron todos?-Preguntaba un peliazul.

-Sí, si ya entendimos Jellal, crees que somos tontos-Hablo un ojirojo.

-No como crees, solo son un poco lentos-El dijo pero para el caso era lo mismo.

-Si como digas-Hablo de nuevo el ojirojo.

-Entonces me repetirían lo que acabo de decir?-Preguntaba para ver si realmente habían prestado atención.

-Las chicas están haciendo una fiesta para celebrar…-Primero el ojirojo.

-…La navidad, ellas están encargándose de la fiesta así que…-El desnudista.

-…Para agradecer el gesto y celebrar nuestra primera navidad como novios, nosotros-El pelirosa.

-…Les daremos un regalo!-Esto último le dijo Romeo con un cierto tono de emoción.

-Bueno al parecer si prestaron atención, pero de todos modos les puse una nota en sus casilleros para que lo recuerden a cada momento, porque si se les olvida serán castgados por Kana, Mira y sus Novias-Hablo el peliazul.

-Si, si te preocupas de más Jellal-Esto lo dijo el pelirosa cerrando su casillero, pero donde estaba pegada la nota del recordatorio se despego y se oculto por completo en sus cosas.

El 24 de Diciembre a las 5:00 pm…

-Bueno es hora de ir a cam…. Que es esto?-El chico vio una nota salir de su casillero al momento de cerrarlo, cuando lo leyó, solo ocurrió una cosa, se puso blanco y salió corriendo.

**FinFlashBack.**

-Maldición, maldición, como se me pudo olvidar el regalo de Luce, soy un estúpido-El seguía corriendo sin darse cuenta de que había salido del centro comercial y había entrado a la zona destruida de Magnolia, cuando se dio cuenta el chico decidió retirarse pero…

-Maldición, me salí de mi camino será mejor regresar lo mas….-El chico se interrumpió al sentir un enorme presencia detrás del.

-Ara, ara, ara, esa cara la conozco, que acaso no te había matado junto con tu padre…-Apareció un hombre terrorífico, el tenia una fuerza monstruosa de tal magnitud que mataría a un dios sin problemas, esta aura tan desagradable y llena de sed de sangre que tan solo verlo una persona normal moriría, pero el chico...

-REISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!-A él no le importo nada y se lanzo con toda la furia de varios años de su vida, el ya tenía su guadaña en la mano para atacarlo, cuando lo iba a cortar el demonio lo esquivo con gran facilidad.

-Parece que quieres pelea chiquillo, bueno no me importa pero esta acabara rápido [Infierno Obscuro Lluvia de espadas]-El no hiso esperar al chico y lo ataco con gran velocidad, el chico no se iba a dejar así que con la guadaña se defendía a gran vellosidad, era demasiado impresionantes los movimientos del chico.

-[Colmillo del Dragón de Fuego]-Contraataco lo más rápido y fuerte que podía el chico, pero el demonio era el más rápido y fácilmente lo esquivaba.

-Eres demasiado lento [Infierno Obscuro Cuchillas del Demonio]-El regreso con más potencia, el chico intentaba esquivar pero el ataque entro de lleno al cuerpo del chico provocando una gran corte en su pecho.

-Ves, no eres nada para mi…-Al decir esto él siguió con una gran variedad de golpes los cuales tenían la magnitud de desaparecer una montaña con facilidad, Natsu era un saco de golpeo para él, recibió un tremendo golpe lanzándolo a un edificio viejo, el destruyo el edificio al contacto de gran potencia, esta pelea era completamente para Reiser que manejaba al chico como si no fuera nada para el.

-No creas que me derrotaras con facilidad ahora veras [Dragon Force]-El chico incremento su fuerza 3 veces más de lo que era, el tomo una apariencia más salvaje y ruda.

-Parece que incrementaste un poco tu fuerza, pero aun eres una basura [Infierno Obscuro Alas del Demonio]-El ataco con gran potencia ahora para terminar con un país (Explicación breve, no se destruyen los lugares ya que la muerte reduce lo mas que puede el impacto al entorno).

-No perderé [Alas del Dragón de Fuego]-Si su fuerza incremento pero aun le faltaba mucho para hacerle competencia a la enorme fuerza de Reiser que fácilmente acabaría al chico, al impactar ambas alas el pelirosa salió disparado al suelo dejando un gran cráter pero el demonio no lo dejaría ahí.

-Vez, solo una basura [Infierno Obscuro Relámpagos de los lamentos]-El disparo un enorme relámpago directo al pelirosa que lo impacto con una tremenda potencia de destrucción, esto sí que era una masacre para él.

-Esto termino muy pro…-El ya daba por terminado al chico pero…

-Esto no terminara hasta que tu mueras…_Hay un pecado que ese l más grande de todos, que están lamentable y frustrante que al momento de ser cobrado es nadie quiera que llegue ese momento, este pecado lo cometen todos al nacer y no lo pueden remediara, este pecado se llama…__**VIDA**__ y se paga con la __**MUERTE**__…[_Dragon Force Death Fire]-De su cuerpo empezó a brotar fuego azul a grandes cantidades, el se veía cada vez más fuerte, las llamas azules entraron a su cuerpo, el empezó a cambiar un poco su apariencia, su cabello tenia rasgos azules, sus ojos cambiaron de ser verdes a azules, en la piel dela cara le salían marcas como tatuajes en forma de de escamas de dragón, se veía más en la parte de los ojos, además de cambiar su apariencia su fuerza había incrementado 10 veces más a la "Dragon Force"…

-Me gusta esa apariencia, te vez mas fuerte, espero que ahora se des buena batalla-El seguía burlándose un poco.

-Batalla, no esto será un masacre….[ Alas del Dragón de Fuego y la Muerte]-El ataco con la potencia de destruir un país.

-Así me gusta mocoso…[Infierno Obscuro Alas del Demonio]-El contrarresto, pero esta vez los ataques eran bastante parejos, al momento de la explosión Natsu se lanzo contra Reiser para acabarlo, el estaba lanzando golpes con gran potencia, pero Reiser no se quedaba atrás el también atacaba con gran fuerza, los dos impactaban sus puños uno contra el otro, era tan rápido sus movimientos casi no se veían, pero por un ligero descuido de Reiser….

-[Loto Carmesí: Puño del Dragón de Fuego y la Muerte]-El impacto a Reiser para luego…

-[Loto Carmesí: Guadaña de la Muerte llamas Dragón de Fuego]-Saco de nuevo su guadaña para acabarlo, pero Reiser sobrevivió al ataque, Natsu lo tenía enfrente del para acabarlo pero…

-No, aun no, tan pronto se acabo…-El chico perdió toda su fuerza y su apariencia, en ese mismo momento que lo iba a terminar sus fuerzas se fueron y ahora, Reiser era el que atacaría…

-Al parecer todo ese poder solo era momentáneamente, creo que es tiempo de que mueras…[Infierno Obscuro Tornado de Navajas]-El ataco con un tornado a Natsu haciendo que el Natsu fuera lanzado y lastimado de gravedad.

-Aun no acabo contigo niño…[Infierno Obscuro Lluvia de espadas]-Otro ataque con gran potencia, esa lluvia de espadas se incrustaron en varas partes del cuerpo de Natsu esto era un completo masacre para el chico que sufría no tanto por el dolor que sentía en el cuerpo si no por no tener el poder para acabar con ese maldito.

-Creo que ya es hora de que te reúnas con tu padre, sabes el aun seguiría vivo si tu no hubieras estado ahí, así que su muerte es por tu culpa mocoso…. Arte Prohibida [Sacrificio de 1000 Almas Destructor de Dioses]-El preparaba su último ataque para aniquilar a Natsu, pero Natsu…

Mente de Natsu: (Perdóname Igneel por ser tan débil, perdóname por no cumplir mi promesa, perdóname por haberte matado, perdón por haber nacido tan estúpido y débil).

El se lamentaba por toda su vida y de no poder acabar a la persona que por tanto había odiado en su vida, pero n ese instante…

-No seas tonto, no hay nada que disculpar, ya te había dicho que no era tu culpa mi muerte, así que levántate y gánale a ese bastardo…a casi se me olvida te amo hijo a ti y tu madre, los AMO!-Una vos salió del interior de Natsu, esa voz…

-Papa…-

-Muere mocoso…-El iba a terminarlo, pero por una extraña razón el poder mágico de Natsu desapareció por completo como si hubiera muerto, pero él se había levantado, eso era demasiado raro pero…

-Yo no PERDEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! [Dragon Live]-El con fuerza grito y empezó de nuevo a cambiar su apariencia, su cabello empezó a crecer y cambio de rosa a rojo obscuro, sus orbes verdes cambiaron a color carmín con tonalidades amarillas haciendo parecer fuego en los ojos, debajo de sus parpados se formaron las escamas rojas de un dragón, también sus garras y colonillos crecieron, el se veía imponente pero aun no tenía nada de poder mágico en su ser, pero porque Reiser estaba temblando de miedo…

-Esa apariencia es fuerte pero me decepcionaste, ya que no tienes nada de po…-Fue interrumpido no por palabras si no que Natsu le había arrancado el brazo con un solo movimiento, el no había visto mover al chico.

-Creo que ere débil…-Dicho esto el empezó acercarse al maldito hombre lentamente y sin ninguna preocupación, el estaba confiado aun sin tener magia.

-Aléjate maldito mocoso [Infierno Obscuro Lluvia de espadas]-El le disparaba al chico esas temibles espadas, el dejaba que lo atacara pero no le hacían ni cosquillas, el seguía caminando hacia Reiser sin detenerse.

-MALDITOOOOOOO! Arte Prohibida [Sacrificio de 1000 Almas Destructor de Dioses]-El disparo desesperadamente para acabar con él, el no se movió ni un centímetro recibiendo el ataque, pero de nuevo no surtió ningún efecto ya que lo paro con una sola mano, Reiser se lo imagino así que pareció atrás de el y…

-MUEREEEE!...Arte Prohibida [Sacrificio de 1000 Almas Espada del Apocalipsis]-Esa técnica iba directo a cortarle la cabeza, pero de nuevo la detuvo con una sola mano, esta vez lo tenía a su merced Reiser tenía miedo, pavor de lo siguiente que aria el chico.

-Creo que ya es hora de acabar con esto… Arte Prohibida [Estrella Carmesí: Garra Supernova del Dragón de Fuego]-Una inmensa cantidad de fuego se acumulo en su mano izquierda, la fuerza era tan enorme que las rocas y cosas cercas de él se derretían como si fueran velas en un incendio, el ataco a su oponente directo en el pecho con esa inmensa cantidad de poder, creo una enorme explosión aunque la muerte intento retener el ataque de todas maneras era demasiado poderoso, esto ya era el fin de Reiser, pero él seguía vivo…

-Aun sigues vivo, bueno es hora de terminar esto-El saco su guadaña apuntando el cuello del mal herido y al punto de la muerte, quería terminarlo pero en su mente apareció una imagen del contrato que hiso, el dudo un poco pero de nuevo se puso en posición y ataco al cuello de Reiser, al punto de estar a un milímetro del cuello de este se detuvo por una sola cosa, los recuerdos de sus amigos, de las personas que había conocido, de lo mucho que se divertía, de la imagen de su padre y la que mas retumbaba en el era la de una rubia, que no sabía que sentimientos tenia por ella pero que los tenia y eran muy fuertes.

-No puedo acabar contigo, no soy igual a ti, pero hare otra cosa a cambio, te perdonare a ti y a tu pecado… Ahora descansa alma obscura que condena al mundo, devuelve el alma de esta pobre víctima, yo como ejecutor de la muerte rompo este contrato con el demonio y lo excluyo del pecado de ser un VACIO!-El hiso el conjuro para perdonar el alma del hambre, cuando libero su alma del contrato, el hombre regreso a la normalidad, hasta su brazo que fue cortado por Natsu regreso a su lugar, el chico decidió que eso era lo mejor, que él no era un asesino al igual que las almas obscuras, después de el hechizo el volvió a su apariencia normal y su magia regreso a su ser, el se veía calmado pero al mismo tiempo esperaba algo, algo que debía hacer ya que había terminado todo…

-**…Natsu…**-La voz de la **MUERTE** se hiso presente en el momento esperado.

-Te esperaba muerte, así que ya es la hora para que te lleves**…Mi Alma…**-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hi como siempre gracias por leer…Espero que el engaño del capítulo anterior haya servido ya que quería sacar este capítulo lo mas improvisto posible para que se viera genial…Bueno el próximo capítulo será algo, bueno solo le diré que se ajan esta pregunta ¿Se llevaran el alma de Natsu?, ¿Una despedida? ¿Qué ocurrirá? A y ¿Sera el fin del Fic?...Bueno les agradezco y…SAYONARA!


	12. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12: Un regalo inesperado….**

-**…Natsu…**-La voz de la **MUERTE** se hiso presente en el momento esperado.

-Te esperaba muerte, así que ya es la hora para que te lleves**…Mi Alma…**-La **MUERTE** se acerco al chico, lentamente s acercaba a su cabeza, el estaba seguro de dar su alma paro antes de que lo hiciera…

-Pero antes de que te lleves mi alma, por favor déjame despedirme de las personas que amo…-El tenia una mirada de cariño al recordar a sus amigos y a su Novia, pero…

-**…No Natsu, no haré tal cosa…**-Contesto lo cual el chico al oír esto se puso triste pero comprendía.

-Bueno no hay problema, entonces nos vamos…-El estaba resignado por completo, el sabia que debía pagar su parte del trato, en el momento que el daría su alma…

-**…No, no me llevare tu alma Natsu, ya que el contrato no se cumplió…**-La **MUERTE** se resistía de llevar el alma de Natsu ya que no se a cumplido el contrato según el.

-Que quieres decir yo derrote a Reiser, que ese no era el trato, seguir vivió hasta derrotar a Reiser…-El chico trataba de aceptar lo que decía la **MUERTE **porque el sabía que había cumplido el trato.

-**Tienes razón derrotaste a Reiser, pero no lo mataste es mas lo salvaste del alma obscura, el trato era que debías matar a Reiser para que yo tome tu alma**-El chico abrió los ojos de la sorpresa por ese fallo técnico del contrato y luego se alegro de sobremanera ya que no tendría que irse…

-Entonces, no te llevaras mi alma, Gracias **MUERTE, **GTRACIAS!, eres un muy buen amigo-El aun no se lo podía creer la **MUERTE **no se llevaría su alma, el estaba muy feliz y agradecido por lo justo que era con él, pero también la **MUERTE** se sentía "Feliz"?...

-**Como crees que tomaría el alma de mi único amigo-**El lo decía con mucha calidez, bueno como él podía, el siempre era frio y sombrío, el chico lo miro un rato y pregunto…

-Entonces soy tu único amigo?-El tenia esa pequeña duda.

-**Alguna vez has oído, "La Vida es una hermosa Mentira y la Muerte una horrible Verdad" con esas simples palabras puede explicarse que nadie quiere la muerte y la evita, yo no los culpo por temer o hasta odiarme, pero cuando hable por primera vez que hable contigo no me temiste, no me evitaste, solo me veías como alguien que podría ser tu amigo, así que eso me alegro mucho es por eso que no quería que murieras y hice ese contrato contigo, así que sigue vivo AMIGO**-La **MUERTE **le explico todo a su buen amigo de cómo se sentía al respecto.

-Bueno pero aunque no tomes mi alma seguiré ayudándote con las almas obscuras, el contrato no se a cumplido así que nos veremos aun las caras **AMIGO**-Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa y la** MUERTE** se sentía feliz por la respuesta del chico.

-**Está bien Natsu, pero antes de que regreses a tu mundo, alguien quiere hablar contigo**-El dicho esto mostro una puerta muy grande con unas letras ininteligibles para las personas, a Natsu no le importo, siguió a la puerta para luego abrirla y entrar, ese lugar era completamente diferente al mundo de la **MUERTE** este era un lugar de luz, un lugar muy pacifico y cálido, en ese lugar estaba ahí un hombre que Natsu conocía demasiado bien el era…

-Hola….Hijo…-Un hombre pelirrojo saludo al pelirosa que miraba con sorpresa, pero en pocos segundos empezaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos y…

-Hola…Igneel…-El estaba muy feliz, feliz de ver a su padre, a la persona que tanto quería y extrañaba en su vida.

-Dime Natsu que me cuentas de nuevo?-El tenia la misma sonrisa de Natsu, el chico solo sonrió y empezó a contar la historia de todo lo que le a ocurrido en su vida después de que el muriera…así siguieron una hora y media hablando y riendo hasta que…

-…Y así le gane a Reiser-Esto último lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa y orgullo.

-Al parecer llegaste a un nuevo nivel que no llegue yo, me llenas de orgullo Natsu, pero en lo del trato con la muerte estoy un 50% molesto y el otro 50% me alegra que lo hayas hecho-Dijo su padre.

-Porque Igneel?-Pregunto confundido el pelirosa.

-Lo de molesto que quisieras venganza a cambio de tu alma y lo de alegría que sigas vivio, yo había pensado que morirías, así yo nunca me lo perdonaría y menos tu madre que ella me mataría por eso aunque ya esté muerto-Esto lo dijo con un escalofrió.

-Tan fuerte es mama?-El pregunto curioso.

-No pero cuando me enfrento a ella es como si todas mis fuerzas se fueran y yo me volviera más estúpido y así siempre me gana-El explico y su hijo…

-Eso mismo me pasa con Lucy, que será que nos debilita-El preguntaba muy extrañado por eso.

-No se pero sí que es raro hijo, bueno mi tiempo se ha terminado Natsu es hora de irme-El pelirrojo se estaba empezando a desaparecer de la visión del chico.

-Me di mucho gusto haber podido verte, hablado y abrasarte…Adiós Papa!-El chico abrazo a su padre con mucha ternura.

-A mi también Natsu, sabes quiero que me hagas un favor-El le decía a su hijo.

-Sí, dime qué quieres que haga?-El le pregunto a su padre con su típica sonrisa.

-Quiero que abrases a tu madre por mí, dile que la amo, a también dile que siento no haberla visto, besado y que la esperare no importa si pasan siglo yo la esperare en el cielo por toda la eternidad….Te amo Hijo y a tu Madre, te veré en hasta que te mueras que espero no sea pronto si no yo te daré una lección-EL pelirrojo se despedía de su hijo mientras cada vez más se desvanecía.

-Si Papa, te quiero mucho y yo le diré a Mama que no te golpee tan fuerte cuando ella también llegue al cielo-Esto último hiso que su padre temblara un poco por el temor de que su esposa lo golpeara aun en el cielo.

-**Natsu es hora de que te vayas aun tienes que ir a una fiesta, recuerda que el tiempo que transcurre aquí es igual en la Tierra**-Le explico a su amigo.

-Si entonces me voy luego te veo amigo-Dicho esto desapareció y llego al lugar donde se había quedado en la pelea.

-**Si luego te veo**-La **MUERTE** se despedía de su amigo.

-Bueno entonces tengo que ir a cambiarme para ir a la fiesta…-El salió corriendo para ir a arreglarse pero él sentía que olvidaba algo pero bueno se fue sin importar nada para llegar a tiempo…

Ya en la fiesta todos estaban reunidos para celebrar la navidad, al principio todos se saludaron como es costumbre para luego los dos más tragones fueran a la mesa a pedir de comer, pero se tuvieron que esperar hasta que todos se sentaran para comer, pidieron gracias por los alimentos y el pelirosa y el ojirojo devoraban todo lo que le ponían en el plato, todos excepto sus Novias los miraban con una gotita estilo anime. Después de comer unos se pusieron a bailar, los dos tragones no lo hacían porque no tenían idea de cómo bailar, pero sus Novias los sacaron a rastras para intentar bailar, los dos aprendieron rápidamente, pero después de eso ninguno de los dos quiso bailar de nuevo en su vida, ya faltaban poco para las 12 de la noche, todos se reunieron para hacer el conteo final….

-10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…FELIZ NAVIDAD!-Todos gritaron, para luego abrasarse, las respectivas parejas se dieron un beso algunos muy tiernos y otros completamente rojos de la vergüenza, en ese momento…

-Bueno chicas nosotros les tenemos una sorpresa, cada uno de nosotros le tenemos un regalo para celebrar nuestra primer navidad como Novios-Hablo el muy maduro Jellal, pero el pelirosa al oír lo del regalo recordó lo que había pasado y el castigo, así que lo único que pudo hacer en ese instante fue desaparecer, el se había ido afuera del "Delight Ladies '" el esperaba que nadie lo encontrara.

-Aquí estaré bien por un rat…-Fue interrumpido por una melodiosa voz…

-Natsu, porque saliste?-Su Novia le preguntaba al pelirosa que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo actuar.

-Etto, etto, etto, es que quería darte tu regalo en un lugar diferente al de los demás-El dijo eso sin pensar y sin tener regalo.

-Enserio gracias Natsu-Ella se acerco a su novio, el tenia que pensar en algo rápido.

-Está bien, cierra los ojos-El pudo decir eso para poder ganar un poco de tiempo.

-Si…-Ella los cerró y tenía una enorme sonrisa.

-(Mente de Natsu: Maldición porque dije eso ahora sí que estoy en problemas, que hago, que hago, que alguien me ayude)-Sus suplicas fueron oídas.

-**Natsu, no te preocupes en el bolsillo de tu chamarra hay un regalo que te dejo Igneel para tu Novia**-Su buen amigo **MUERTE **al rescate.

-Y crees que le guste-Se decía en su interior y la **MUERTE **lo oía.

-**Todo el tiempo que he vivido he visto que las mujeres se vuelven locamente felices por esto**-El explicaba según su experiencia, Natsu solo creyó en su amigo con muchos años de experiencia y a su suerte, esta vez mas seguro…

-Feliz Navidad Luce!-El saco de su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo y la abrió frente a la chica, en ese momento ella se que sin habla, llevo sus manos a su boca, sus ojos empezaron a lagrimar, el chico solo veía y se empezó a preocupar, cuando iba a preguntar la chica lo interrumpió…

-Sí, acepto Natsu-Ella ahora estaba llorando de felicidad.

-Siiiiiii…que aceptas?-El estaba muy confundido.

-Que si acepto casarme contigo!-Ella le dijo muy emocionada y se lanzo a los labios de su Novio, el abrió los ojos y pudo ver que era el regalo, era un anillo con un hermoso diamante, era un anillo de compromiso…

-Claro que si me casare contigo Natsu, pero tendremos que esperar hasta salir de la prepa-Ella aun estaba feliz pero le explicaba a su futuro esposo que no podía ni hablar de lo que acaba de hacer.

-Oigan los dos que están haciendo aquí afuera-Llego el ojirojo, la chica lo vio tomo a su novio del brazo, se puso el anillo y entro al "Delight Ladies '" con su prometido y…

-Chicos les tenemos que decir algo….NATSU Y YO NOS VAMOS A CASAR!-Ella grito esto último, todos se quedaron mudos y…

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?-El grito más fuerte del año y también la sorpresa, después de esa noticia las chicas fueron a felicitar a su amiga y los chicos…

-Felicidades Lu-chan-La pequeña Wendy abrazo a su amiga.

-Espero sean muy felices-La pequeña Wendy.

-Cuando lances el ramo lo lanzas a Juvia-Juvia y sus planes con Grey.

-Te prestare mis libros para que sepas que hacer en tu noche de bodas-Esto lo dijo sonrojada la pelirroja pero así también estaba la rubia.

-Felicidades Natsu-nii-Felicitaba el más joven de los chicos.

-Maldición Salamder la Enana se enojara conmigo y me castigara-El tenía miedo.

-Estúpida flamita Juvia se pondrá insoportable-El sí que estaba molesto.

-Natsu, estas bien?-Pregunto el más maduro.

-No tengo la menor idea-Es lo único que pudo decir…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Natsu POV:**

Ya ha pasado un año y medio desde que vi a Igneel y le pedí a Lucy que se casara conmigo sin querer, en este tiempo le explique a Lucy la razón de porque había venido a la ciudad de Magnolia, también le explique lo del trato con la **MUERTE**, ella se enojo conmigo pero luego me abrazo y me dio un beso, pero también me castigo por mentirle, lo de la boda seguía en pie, es mas ya me case exactamente hoy hace unas 4 horas, no fue difícil convencer al padre de Lucy, solo tuve que decir que mi padre es Igneel y el acepto fácilmente. Bueno a lo que venía solo quería dejar un pequeño mensaje, "E vivido en un mundo de odio desde la muerte de mi padre y así seguí hasta conocer a mis amigos, que me enseñaron que hay un montón de cosas en el mundo que disfrutar, por último y más importante la persona que me enseño cuales eran mis sentimientos, es la misma persona que amo más que a nadie, si mi esposa Lucy Dragneel"…

**Normal POV:**

Una pareja de recién casados estaban en su habitación de primera noche de matrimonio, la Esposa estaba en el baño "Arreglándose" para disfrutar su noche con su Esposo, mientras tanto el susodicho se preparaba para dormir según el…

-Que buen fiesta, al parecer la siguiente pareja en casarse es la de Gajeel, me alegro por ellos-El se estaba quitando el esmoquin que tenia puesto para su boda.

-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos a dormi….-El iba acabar la oración pero…

-No Natsu, hoy no dormiremos nada, hoy solo serás todo mío…-Ella salió del baño con una lencería roja muy provocativa, caminaba muy sensualmente, se acerco a su esposo y…

-Ayúdenme…-Estas escenas no pueden ser expresadas con palabras así que lo siento si querían saber….No sabía que se podía hacer eso, maldición deberás deberían saberlo pero no puedo explicarlo lo siento…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola a todos chicos y chicas Gracias por leer el último capítulo de esta historia…Espero les haya gustado mi forma de hacer una historia….A si les tengo que decir que me despediré otra vez por un largo tiempo, bueno espero que no sea tan largo y pueda subir alguna historia aunque sea de un capitulo….A y quiero agradecer a una fiel lectora en especial, ya sé que muchos me leen pero esta persona me ha dado muchos ánimos para seguir pero creo que la decepcione porque ya no seguiré con esta historia así que lo siento y te agradezco **AnikaSukino 5d**, eres alguien muy buena conmigo así que te dejare elegir el titulo y pareja de la siguiente historia que yo haga….Bueno este es un adiós pero no para siempre, espero volver lo más pronto posible así que….Pierrot 14 se despide SAYONARA!


End file.
